THE SHIELD: The Hounds of Justice
by requiemofspiritx
Summary: Ambreigns-Superhero AU. Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose have the secret identity of The Hounds of Justice, both fight in different ways against the corruption that prevails in their city. Everything gets complicated when Dean meets and falls in love with the mma fighter Roman Reigns while trying to end a dangerous criminal organization.
1. 01

**This is my first superhero AU and I hope someone likes it.**

* * *

 _Utopia_ , the name of the ideal city, where everyone had the right place for them according to their abilities and experiences. The place where everything was justice and its inhabitants helped each other.

At least that was the idea when the first citizens of this metropolis gave a name to this city.

Nothing could be further from reality, Utopia was the opposite of what its name represented. Ruled by a corrupt mayor who helped the local mafias control the territory in exchange for protection and favors. With a police department that served the will of the mayor and the powerful men of that city. With inhabitants who only cared about themselves and their well-being and never looked at the pain of others.

"Kane is going to launch his campaign for re-election, and of course he will do it sponsored by Randy Orton." Seth almost rolled his eyes. "He will give bread and circuses to the citizens and they will let him control their lives. This city is a fucking hell hole."

"I've heard that Gotham is worse, not even the League has been able to control that place." Dean answered looking at the documents in a folder. "Here it's different, I believe that we are still in time to control this disaster. Especially if we get Kane to lose the election."

"That would be a master move. But there are no strong candidates, let alone honest ones. We still have a month to find someone and sponsor them." Seth took another folder with documents and began to review them.

"You should be his opponent. Everyone knows you in this city, you're the perfect candidate." Dean said as if it was the most obvious thing.

"I can't. As mayor I would have more attention on my person and I don't need it." Seth handed several pics and documents to Dean. "You know that since we started with The Hounds of Justice, I can't afford to make such a public life."

Dean looked at the files with attention, making a gesture of concern to see the pics. "Here it says that this guy was named Titus O'Neil, boxing heavyweight champion of this city. His body was found on the banks of the river beaten and almost torn in several parts. The police report says that the state of the body is due to the fall and the heavy flow of the river."

"Only a stupid would believe that. The police are covering up whoever is killing these men." Seth huffed "We must discover why these guys are being kidnapped. For now we know they all have in common being athletic men, practicing some kind of martial art or fight, be big and strong, and they all end the same, with their bodies destroyed and dead."

"This is the proof that this city definitely needs us." Dean added, "Even if many don't recognize us as heroes."

"Because we are not heroes, Dean. We are **The Hounds of Justice**. We are not here to save anyone, we are here to put an end to injustice." Seth said with seriousness. "These people would kill each other for money or power, they don't deserve heroes and I am far from being one."

Dean sighed, he wondered if Seth would ever see things differently.

Dean had met Seth when they were both children. Seth was the only son of David and Julie Rollins and heir of a millionaire empire, his father had industries dedicated to various branches of commerce, manufacturing and even science. Julie was one of the most famous scientists awarded many prizes and had her own laboratory. Both were very busy people, that's why they had left their only son in the care of Jon, Dean's father, who was the trusted employee and also the child's bodyguard.

Jon was a young widower who was in charge of his only son. It was the father figure of Seth who admired him as if he were a hero because Jon had saved their lives on many occasions. Seth rarely saw his parents, but he always saw Jon. And along with Jon was always his little son, Dean, who had become Seth's best friend, since his parents privately educated him inside the mansion.

 **Twenty years ago...**

 _"I don't like charity events." Seth, a seven years old kid, complained. "Can Dean come with us?"_

 _"Only if he wants to come." David replied._

 _"I really like being with Seth. Besides dad will take care of us, he's a hero." Little Dean giggled._

 _Upon arriving at the event, Allen Jones, Julie's assistant in the lab, greeted both children. They had to contain a laugh, Allen was a weird boy, he wore huge glasses, metal braces because his teeth were crooked, he had very short hair and his face was full of acne, he wore very ugly clothes too. However Allen was a prodigy, he was 18 years old and he was in college in a very advanced course for his age. He was working with Julie on a very important and expensive project._

 _And although Allen worked with Mrs. Rollins, he seemed to ignore many of the details of the project. Apparently it was something so secret that even her assistant didn't have all the details._

 _Soon after Bob Orton and his family arrived, they were as millionaires as the Rollins. Bob was the living image that the end justifies the means and David detested the way Bob did business. The people he associated with were the worst and Bob didn't seem to have scruples to get money and power. They approached the Rollins to say hello._

 _"The little and weak Sethie and the friend he bought because nobody wants to be near him." Randal, Bob's son, smirked._

 _Randy liked to mortify others, especially if they were smaller and weaker. Randy was 14 years old, he was much older than both children. And that was another reason David detested Bob, he didn't educate Randy to respect anyone._

 _"Seth, Dean, stay close to me." Jon approached both children and glared at Randy._

 _The party developed without major complications. They collected a big amount of money for the city hospital and the most important families were there to show their support._

 _But unexpectedly, everything became a mess. The hall was invaded by an armed group who began to shoot their weapons. Apparently they had fooled the strict security that had been hired for the event._

 _It was the gang of thugs known as D-Generation X. They were led by the criminal known as Triple H._

 _"Just look at the rich and powerful people in the city. My boys also want charity so we will take that money." Triple H scoffed._

 _The thieves took the money, jewels and all valuable things they could get. Triple H approached the Rollins who were the last to be assaulted._

 _"Julie Rollins, scientist, philanthropist and also the most beautiful woman in this city." Triple H grabbed Seth's mom's arm and brought his face close to hers. "I should take you with me."_

 _She spat him on the face._

 _Triple H wiped his face and slapped her, the woman was bleeding on the floor._

 _"Boss, the police are coming, we should go." One of the henchmen screamed._

 _"I must go, but I won't leave without teaching this bitch who spat on my face, a lesson." Triple H smirked at Julie. He pointed his gun at Seth._

 _Triple H raked the gun and fired. Jon lunged at the criminal deflecting the shot into the glass ceiling. Pieces of broken glass fell over the people gathered at the party and everyone was screaming and running out of control._

 _Triple H's henchmen threw Jon away from him and the criminal pointed his gun at Seth._

 _Seth heard his mother scream and the he heard the shot. The kid closed his eyes awaiting his death, but nothing happened. It was then that he opened his eyes and saw Jon's body lying on the floor and Dean crying while hugging his father. Jon had freed himself from the hit men and interposed his body to save Seth and consequently received a bullet in the head._

 _The criminals fled with the money._

That was the first time both kids had to face injustice.

 _The next day was Jon's funeral. Dean and Seth were embracing the other while crying disconsolately, both loved Jon and they were suffering for their hero._

 _In that moment, Julie made a decision that would change the lives of both children. After the funeral, she approached Dean._

 _"Dean, you know we're all affected by this, right? We loved your father."_

 _"I know. He was a hero and he died as heroes die, saving lives." Dean said through tears._

 _Julie gulped, what she was going to do was terrible. But he had to if she wanted to save her son's life._

 _"Do you want to be a hero like your father?" She proposed._

 _"Sure." The boy said innocently._

 _"Come with me then, but you can't say anything to Seth or my husband. This will be our secret." She hugged Dean._

 _The boy nodded._

 _She took Dean to the lab. It was Sunday afternoon and there was no one there. Julie went with the kid to the office where she was developing the project she had been working on since the first time they suffered an attack when Seth was only one year old._

 _"I'm going to give you some umm... medicines. You're a brave child, right?" She asked sweetly._

 _"As brave as my father was." Dean nodded vigorously._

 _Julie tried to contain her emotions. She felt awful about using Dean in this way._

 _"If all goes well, this experiment will be a blessing in the life of Jon's son." She thought while preparing everything. "But if it goes wrong, Dean is going to... No, everything will be fine."_

 _Before applying the 'treatment' on her own son, she had to experiment with another body, to see if he could resist and being a boy of almost the same age as Seth, Dean was the perfect candidate._

 _"I'm going to sleep you, Dean." She was trying to hold back the tears._

 _"Don't cry, Mrs. Rollins. I know you all loved my father, I don't blame you for anything." Dean said honestly._

 _Julie felt that her heart was shrinking. However, there was no turning back, she made Dean sleep and after almost six hours of work, she had carried out the experiment._

 _She sat patiently waiting for the child to wake up and see the result._

 _"The experiments with mice were all successful, but Dean is a kid." She thought._

 _Shortly after, her husband arrived at the laboratory. He had been looking for Julie everywhere and in the end he deduced that she would be there. Such was his surprise when he saw Dean lying in a bed and the surprise turned into pure indignation when she confessed what she had done._

 _"Our duty is to protect Jon's son!" David was screaming. "He died saving our son's life and you pay him using his son as a guinea pig."_

 _"He's asleep, he has not had any adverse reactions to the serum, maybe it worked and I gave Dean a gift." Julie was trying to justify her actions._

 _"But what have you done to him?" The man claimed in pure anger._

 _"It's a serum that I've worked on for years, it will give him more strength, speed, agility, it will make his body much stronger than a normal person, without accelerating his metabolism or damaging his internal organs. Well, that is what I expect to achieve." She whispered._

 _"Do you expect?" David was livid. "You used an 8-year-old boy to know if your serum worked, even if it was a chance that it doesn't. How could you do something like that?"_

 _"Because one of us must do something to protect our son!" She cried desperately._

 _Dean woke up, both stopped arguing and approached the child._

 _"How are you feeling, son?" David asked._

 _"Fine, I rested very well. I'm just very hungry." The boy smiled._

 _The following days Julie ran all kinds of test to Dean. The child was perfectly healthy, he was more intuitive and even inquisitive and it was obvious that he was stronger than normal, accidentally he had destroyed several things but Dean didn't understand why and he didn't care._

 _David had to admit that his wife succeeded. It was then that they agreed to do the same experiment with Seth and then they would get rid of the formula. It was too dangerous knowledge and if it fell into the wrong hands it would be a disaster. Fortunately, the only one who knew about the existence of that serum was Julie._

The Rollins educated both children as if they were brothers, but keeping Dean hidden, no one knew of his existence. The children had wanted to follow in the footsteps of Jon, whom they considered a hero, because he had died saving a life. So they asked to be trained and educated to be strong like him.

When Seth was 20 years old, the D-Generation X attacked again. They murdered David and kidnapped Julie in a confusing incident. Both boys were out of the country when this happened and upon learning tthe news, they returned as fast as they could. They asked for help from the police and they promised to help but the investigations did not go forward.

For a month they were behind the case but the police did not help them. Until one morning they found Julie's corpse, she showed signs of having been tortured. Now both boys had lost their entire family at the hands of the same group of criminals who had the city under their control.

 _And nobody had done anything about it._

They didn't know why after so many years these men had decided to attack Seth's parents. Why had they kidnapped Julie? And... Why had they killed her?

And that was the final motivation to do something on their own since the police didn't help. They knew they were not like the others, they knew what Julie had done to them and that it gave them an advantage over others and they would use that advantage to avoid further injustices.

But although Dean and Seth had a common cause both had different motivations. Dean wanted to be a hero like his father, he wanted to save lives. Seth wanted to be a punisher, to destroy the lives of all criminals and murderers. Dean wanted justice and Seth wanted revenge.

 ** _..._**

 ** _Currently, in another part of the city..._**

"Really?" The tattooed man smiled. "This desk is in perfect condition. This dent looks like it was made on purpose."

"And what if it was?" The handsome scientist smiled back. "What if it's just a pretext to see you, Roman?"

The Samoan smirked. "Mr. Styles, are you flirting with me?"

"Call me AJ, when you call me Mr. Styles you make me feel old." AJ approached Roman, looking at him intensely.

"Thirty-eight years is not being old." Roman didn't seem upset with AJ's flirting. "Especially when you look better than many younger men."

"You don't care that there are nine years of _difference_ between you and me." AJ stroked Roman's face.

"It's nine years of _experience_ that we could put to good use." Roman looked at AJ as he wanted to eat him.

And that made AJ shivers. The scientist bit his lips, he was totally crazy about Roman. They had been flirting since AJ hired him to fix some furniture in his house and since then he was looking for any excuse to hire him again, even destroy his own furniture. They were both looking at each other intently as their faces were dangerously close, the sound of the door opening interrupted them.

"I come to see how the progress of our project is going and I find you flirting with the carpenter." Randy Orton came into AJ's office, looking at Roman like he sees trash.

The Samoan rolled his eyes. Oh boy if he detested Orton.

"What I do with my private life is not your problem Randy. Your project is developing, that's all that matters. "AJ pursed his lips.

Roman smiled mockingly. Randal looked at him with contempt, the millionaire heir detested the working class, considered them inferior. Even if Roman was very handsome, for Randy he was nothing but trash and he wanted to have him as far as possible.

"You must be happy to have found a sugar daddy, right Reigns?" Randal smirked. "Now get the fuck out of here, I need to talk to AJ in private."

Roman wanted to break Randy's face, but that would ruin his life. He was trying to make a career in the mma, he was still a long way from fighting for a major title but he was progressing in his career and maybe soon he could stop being a simple carpenter. If he punch Randy, the millionaire man would bury him inside a prison, everyone knew Randy had bought the police. Besides, punching Randy would also hurt AJ's work and Roman liked the scientist a lot, he didn't want to hurt him.

Randy went to the lab and AJ apologized to Roman.

"Hey, I'll compensate you for this." AJ led Roman to the door. "I'll go see your next fight."

"It's a good way to compensate me. I'll be waiting for you." Roman smiled flirtatiously and left.

AJ leaned against the door. "What have you done to me, Roman Reigns?"

The scientist rolled his eyes as he remembered that he had to deal with Randy and his pedantries. However, Randy paid him a small fortune for his services, so he went to the laboratory. There Orton was reviewing the files.

"Another failure." Randy said angrily.

"Strangely, Julie left the project twenty years ago. In those twenty years we could have fixed all this and now we would succeed." AJ explained. "But she decided to dedicate her life to be a mother and a wife and left science."

"To have tortured her to give us the formula was useful, but in seven years we have not made much progress." Randy complained. "The only difference is that the bodies of the _guinea pigs_ no longer explode. But they deteriorate horribly and die before they can be of use to my plans."

"I'm doing what I can. I have made some corrections to the formula. We must get another victim. As strong as the boxing champion was." AJ indicated coldly.

"There's a guy named Luke Harper, he's a wrestling champion. He'll be the next on the list to try the serum." Randy smirked. "Hopefully this time it works."

* * *

 **I don't know if this is a silly idea but I really wanted to write a superhero AU and this is the result. This is the first episode and it explains more or less how this AU is going to work. As I am a fan of DCU I mentioned them in this fic xD.**

 **If you like how this is going, help me with reviews, favs and follows to post the next chapter. You already know that English is not my former language so I apologize for mistakes. Remember that I love you guys.**

 **Ps. Tomorrow I will post the final chapter of Nowhere Fast.**


	2. 02

**Three days later...**

Roman had won his fight that night and AJ was there as he promised. The scientist took Roman to a local bar, both drank and celebrated and one thing led to another... Both ended up in AJ's penthouse, the scientist had both legs on Roman's shoulders, while the mma fighter thrusted deep and hard inside of him.

"Oh God!" AJ moaned every time Roman beat mercilessly his prostate.

"You're so amazing." Roman grunted.

AJ rolled his eyes in pure pleasure as he was jerking his own cock. Roman's hair was everywhere, making him look wild. AJ was smitten.

"Fuck me harder!" AJ had never felt so much pleasure.

Roman smirked. The Samoan pounded even faster and harder, while AJ was trying to milk his dick. Roman lifted the scientist from the waist and now AJ was riding his cock. They both looked at each other intensely and kissed with passion as their hips collided and sweat bathed their bodies.

Shortly after both reached the climax between soft curses. AJ licked his own cum from his hands while Roman looked at him with lust.

"That was fucking sexy." The Samoan kissed the scientist, both sharing AJ's essence.

AJ thought he would die of such pleasure.

Soon after, Roman slept totally naked, covered by an almost transparent satin sheet that showed his tanned skin, his broad back and that firm ass. His long black hair contrasting with the white of the bedclothes made him almost hypnotic, it was like a vision taken from the most erotic of fantasies. Roman was addictive and AJ was totally crazy about him, he refused to let this be a one-time thing.

But... how to make Roman come back to him? Roman didn't look for anything serious, let alone be exclusive. However AJ wanted more, wanted everything, but couldn't demand things just for one night together. It would be best not to pressure Roman so he wouldn't run away. For now he had convinced him to take a nap, Roman would leave at midnight because the next day he had to work very early.

 _Oh Roman, if you allow me to take care of you, you just have to dedicate yourself to training to fulfill your dream instead of working so hard. But I can't propose that to you... not yet._

AJ turned on the tv and he saw the news.

"Luke Harper, world wrestling champion, has been missed for two days and has not been found."

AJ, shifted nervous. Soon they would have news about the wrestler, because the modified serum had failed again.

"AJ..." Roman yawned watching the clock on the bedside table.

"Tell me..."

"Why do you work for Randy Orton?" Roman sat next to the scientist.

For AJ, Roman represented all the good things in the world and his last remnant of humanity was tied to the Samoan. If the mma fighter knew the truth, if he knew the kind of person that AJ really was, he would lose him forever... He will never tell him the truth.

"Randy is the only millionaire in this city supporting scientific projects. I know he's far from altruistic and only seeks his benefit but there are no other options, my laboratory needs those resources, I am tied here."

"I can't believe that nobody else supports science."

"The Rollins family used to support scientific projects, but that was more than 20 years ago, when you were a child." AJ softly said. "After that, it's only been Randy. You think ill of me because of this, right?"

Roman looked at AJ, the scientist seemed sad. The Samoan stroked AJ's face. "Thousands of people in this city work for Orton because they have no choice. I just wanted to be sure that you don't do it of your own free will. That you are not like him."

AJ closed his eyes enjoying the caress. "Of course not. If someone decent helps us, I would stop receiving support from Randy."

A blatant lie, but AJ was not going to lose Roman, so he would hold that lie forever.

"I have to go." Roman smiled. "I had a lot of fun tonight."

"Me too. We could go out, again..." AJ proposed.

Roman smiled. "Okay, but now I have to go. I got a contract to install some bookshelves on Seth Rollins' office and I must be there early. I hope he pays me good money, but he's probably another cocky bastard like Randy Orton. Maybe as corrupt and evil as he is."

"All those millionaires are the same." AJ stated.

 **...**

"They traffic sex slaves, they all come illegally from other countries." Seth explained to Dean. "They arrive on ships at Orton's shipping base. That is D-X's dirty business and Randy gives them a free pass in exchange for their services as hit men."

"And the police, as always, don't give a fuck." Dean was tying his boots.

They wore some kind of swat uniform, all in black and theirs a mouths and noses covered so nobody could distinguishing the shape of their faces. Even their hair looked different in color and shape just as their eyes They had different colors to leave no trace of their true identity.

And until now it had worked perfectly.

"We are going to the harbor, one of the main leaders of the D-X will be in charge and we can destroy ithim tonight." Seth said confident. "I'm going to destroy each and every one of them as if they were cockroaches."

Dean looked at his friend. Seth lived and breathed to get revenge on the D-X. That motivation was admirable but it was also terrifying. Dean often didn't know what Seth would be able to do to get his revenge. But he was going to be with him as always because even if Seth didn't admit it or was not interested in admitting it, they were the heroes of this city and protect the city was their duty.

 **...**

Roman was walking to his house, he lived in the most dangerous place of the city, the vicinity of the seaport and he didn't have a car of his own. Arriving at the container area, he felt that someone was following him.

"Fuck." Roman murmured when he felt that person was close.

Roman quickened his pace but a guy intersected him. A tall, broad man wearing a hood so nobody could identify him. The man pointed a gun at Roman.

"Give me all your money and don't try to be smart or you'll die."

Roman rolled his eyes. Amazing, now he would lose the money that he won for his fight.

The thief didn't stop pointing the gun at him while he took all the money. "Now turn around and get out of here if you want to live."

It was then that two shadows passed by, jumping over the containers that were in the harbor. This distracted the thief and Roman speared him, making him lose his weapon that fell several meters away from both.

"You're going to give me back my money!" Roman tried to hold the thief.

But the man was agile and ran quickly to the interior of the seaport. Roman ran after him.

Meanwhile, Seth and Dean watched the ship arriving at the harbor from the top of a tower made by containers. One of the leaders of D-X known as Heartbreaker Kid, was waiting for women.

"Wait for everyone to be off the ship to attack them." Seth commanded. "I don't want anyone to escape."

"And the women?" Dean asked.

"To kill a snake, cut off the head, Dean. We can't let anybody escape."

Dean didn't question Seth, they had saved many lives, but Seth always focused on the criminals, his priority was to destroy them. Seth said that was the best way to save the victims, because if they let them escape they would continue to victimize people. But Dean wondered if they should first try to help the victims before stopping the perpetrators.

All the women were on the dock, all of them with their hands tied behind their backs. The whole dock was surrounded by the D-X.

Seth and Dean took different paths. Seth was placing several devices around the dock, while Dean was ready to jump on HBK. It was then that something distracted Dean's attention. Not far away two men were running. one chasing the other and in fact they were running straight to the D-X.

The devices detonated making a huge smoke screen, which was what they were meant for. The criminals began to shoot in the middle of the smoke and the women ran terrified in spite of being tied of hands. It was then that Seth, one by one, was ending the criminals that were near him.

"What the hell was that?" Roman said surprised to see himself surrounded by smoke and people running aimlessly.

"It's the D-X!" The thief said scared, taking off his hood to breathe properly.

"They scare you, huh?" Roman told the thief.

"I'm just a thief, my gun doesn't even work." The man admitted. "But the D-Xs are a mafia of murderers. I'm sure these women running around here were about to be forced to work to the brothels they run."

Both men saw how the Hounds of Justice were hitting the D-X. The criminals fired their weapons regardless of anything, Roman and the thief had to throw themselves to the floor.

"We have snoopers." One of the D-Xs pointed his gun at both men.

Roman looked at the thief. "I don't know about you but I'm not going to die here."

Roman threw himself on the delinquent and the thief had no choice but to help him or they would die anyway. Between the two they managed to disarm the man and beat him, but several of his henchmen surrounded them.

"More idiots pretending to be heroes."

Roman and the thief stayed close together, both were going to die.

But before the D-X could shoot them, one of the Hounds of Justice threw himself on them. That was the first time that Roman had seen such display of strength, speed and skills.

Everything was so fast, in a few seconds the masked man had defeated six men.

Seth had ended a big group of the criminals and without realizing he had moved far away from where HBK and Dean were. A helicopter approached the harbor, the vehicle was armed and launched a small missile that split the dock in two, leaving a huge hole that separated HBK and Dean from Seth.

Seth spoke with Dean over an intercom on their clothes. "You're close to HBK, go for him!"

Due to the impact of the missile a part of the dock near a group of women who had not been able to escape, broke. The women fell into the sea.

"They are tied and can't swim!" Roman cried out in despair.

"Go for HBK!" Seth indicated from the other side of the dock.

Dean headed towards HBK and Roman held him by the shoulder.

"You have to save the women!" Roman yelled at Dean.

"He's going to escape!" Seth was shouting from the intercom.

Dean looked at Roman, the women and HBK. HBK was running towards the helicopter if Dean didn't go for him he would escape and HBK was the priority in this mission. Seth shouted once again to go for him and Dean pushed Roman and went after HBK.

Dean caught the man when he had grabbed the ladder he had been thrown from the helicopter. Dean was much stronger so he pushed him back to the dock. The helicopter driver fearing the worst let go of the ladder and abandoned the D-X. The operation has failed.

Dean saw HBK running towards one of the containers, but he reached him. Dean hit him and the other man was on the ground.

"You're going to kill me, huh?" HBK smirked.

"It's what you deserve. To kill a snake, cut off the head." Dean quoted Seth.

"This is the life of murderers like us."

Dean's eyes were open wide, HBK noticed it.

"You didn't know that if you kill people you're a murderer... Even if you think you're doing it for _justice_."

Dean growled and he was about to punch HBK in the face but He was doubting.

Meanwhile, everything that happened gave Seth time to reach the part of the dock where Dean was.

"But what are you waiting for?" Seth shouted, now closer to Dean.

"At least you are genuine." HBK told Seth. "You know what you are, you know that you are not a hero and you embrace your nature... Unlike your partner."

"Stop talking shit!" Seth hit HBK on the head, the man bled from his mouth and nose. He was dead.

Dean had done this before, but he had never questioned it. Men like HBK were the bad guys and death was their punishment for it. Seth and he were the good ones, the ones in charge of imparting justice.

 _They were the good guys..._

 _...Justice was served._

 _It really was?..._

It was then that Dean paid attention to the women who fell into the sea. He walked toward the dock and he saw Roman and the thief rescuing the women.

"The bad guys are dead and the women are safe." Seth stated. "Our job here is done. Let's go before the police come."

"The women are safe, but not thanks to us, it was them." Dean said looking at Roman who was swimming in the water carrying the last women.

"Do you think those men could have rescued the women without our intervention? They were just walking around here accidentally." Seth huffed. "All this was thanks to us, don't be fooled by the meaningless words of a criminal like HBK."

Seth left. Dean stayed at the dock and actually ran towards Roman.

"Elias!" Roman called the thief. "Help me!"

"Give me your hand." Elias helped the woman out of the water.

Roman climbed to the dock and looked at Dean angrily. "What are you doing here, _superhero_?"

"I saved their lives!" Dean didn't know why but he felt the need to explain himself to this man.

Roman approached him in a threatening way. "You went after that guy and abandoned those women!"

The Samoan pushed Dean and walked away from him. And without understanding why, Dean walked behind Roman, grabbed his arm stopping him.

"HBK is a murderer, it was him who did this to these women and thanks to us he won't do it again!"

Dean was so close to Roman, he could see the anger reflected in his chocolate eyes and the handsome face emanating pure anger, and this left him speechless.

"Look around you. What name do you see in those containers?" Roman demanded.

"Orton & Co." Dean murmured.

"You kill the D-X, as if that makes a difference." Roman was livid. "Tell me what changed tonight? This will continue as long as no one stops Orton and his powerful allies, but you have not done that and don't seem like you want to do it. And if for some reason you can't stop Orton at least you could have saved these women! But nor you neither your partner even tried!"

Dean let go Roman. This man was questioning his hard work, this was unacceptable and yet, Roman's words kept booming in his mind. This man could not be right, he was-not-right. They were the heroes and he wouldn't let anyone demean their hard work.

"You're just another ungrateful inhabitant of this city. People like you don't deserve our help." Dean said angrily. "You're probably a criminal."

Roman led his face close to Dean's. For some reason the masked man couldn't get away, he didn't understand but there was something in the Samoan that moved every last fiber of his being. The way he challenged and questioned him was something that made him very angry but at the same time made him want to be close to him. Incomprehensible.

"I am not a criminal and I won't allow a murderer like you to offend me." Roman growled against Dean's face.

Dean felt the anger emanating from the other man's body and his own body reacted to this. An electric sensation invaded his whole being, all he could think about was _him_ and Dean didn't even know his name.

"Where are you?" Seth's voice on the intercom returned him to reality.

Dean shook his head. What the hell was that? Who the fuck was this man? And, why made Dean so angry and so confused? He have never felt something like this. He pushed Roman and left the harbor as fast as he could.

 **...**

"Society doesn't give second chances to people labeled by the system as delinquents." Elias complained as they installed a huge bookshelf in Seth Rollins' office.

"Hey, last night you could go and you stayed. You saved those women, you did what the Hounds of Justice didn't. You're not a bad guy and you can change." Roman insisted. "Fuck the system, dude."

"I still can't believe you are trying to help me. Last night I tried to steal the money you worked so hard for and today you offer me work." Elias said finishing the work. "One day you will end up discovering that all that idealism is useless, and it will be sad to see the last good guy in Utopia realizing he was always wrong."

"You talk too much." Roman smiled. "We're done, now we just have to wait for this Rollins guy to give us our money and you'll see if there's a chance to change."

At that time Seth Rollins came into the office, looking very annoyed. Behind Seth came nothing more and nothing less than Randy Orton and the last one to enter was a man with auburn hair that Roman had never seen.

Dean almost got a heart attack, Roman didn't recognize him for obvious reasons, just as Seth didn't recognize both men because he never saw them up close. But Dean definitely remembered this man. He had not been able to forget Roman's words and the sensations he made him feel... but he was still angry at him.

"Randy, I'll get you out with my security team." Seth said very angry. "I'm not interested in anything that comes from you. I don't know why you're always after me."

"I'm sure you do know why I'm after you, Sethie." Randy looked at Seth with lust. "We are millionaire heirs, just think about us together. This city would be our playground."

Seth looked to a small tablet from Orton's hands. "You wanted to show me how that thing works, right? Then do it and get out."

"One of these days I'm going to wipe all that smugness from you." Randy spat in anger.

It was then that Randy saw Roman. He cocked an eyebrow and immediately pointed the Tablet to Roman, but as the Samoan was close to Elias, the tablet registered him first. A file was displayed on the screen and a female voice began to speak.

"Elias Samson, born November 22, 1987, detained for gunpoint robbery and small scams."

Randy smirked. "Roman Reigns, you not only prostitute your ass to rich men, now you also associate with criminals."

Dean pursed his lips. This man questioned him in all possible ways and even had the nerve to talk about his supposed honesty, and was nothing more than a prostitute and also friend of a thief.

"You already proved that your toy works. Now I want you out of my building." Seth told Randy.

Randy grunted, he decided to leave, he was tired Seth's contempt.

"Dean take care of these men." Seth said annoyed and also left the office.

Dean smirked. This was the perfect opportunity to get even with Roman, even if the Samoan didn't recognize him.

"So your name is Roman Reigns, uh?" Dean said signing a check and giving it to Roman. "I'll pay you for your services, and you and your friend will leave this building. I don't want prostitutes or thieves around here."

Roman was livid. Elias took the check from him before Roman destroyed it.

"You are associate with Randy Orton and have the nerve to offend other people." Roman said bitterly.

Dean couldn't believe Roman's nerve. Was he still trying to show pride?

"Wow, a prostitute who wants to give moral lessons to others." Dean scoffed. "I don't want to see you around here."

"You don't know anything about me and you call me names!" Roman claimed.

"I know you're a prostitute and he's a thief. Now get out of here!" Dean yelled angrily. "I'm going to check the security videos and if you stole something from here, I'm going to put you both in jail."

Elias almost dragged a very angry Roman outside of that office, before Dean regrets having paid them.

 **...**

Dean was checking the security video, it was then that he not only saw that both men didn't steal anything. He also listened to the conversation of Roman and Elias in which Roman was trying to change the life of the thief who had tried to steal from him. He saw Elias saying that Roman was the last good guy on Utopia.

Dean was stunned, he immediately checked Roman's record. Then he learned that the Samoan had no criminal record and was engaged in various activities, everything legal. He was also a mma fighter. His record was unblemished.

"Randy said he was a prostitute." Dean sighed and closed his eyes. "Yeah, Randy Orton, a liar said that. How could I believe him?"

Dean remembered the words that Roman had told him the night before, the passion with which he spoke. Last night Roman stayed in the dock saving those women and now he wanted to change a thief by helping him.

"The thief told Roman that his idealism was useless... And I just proved that right." Dean closed his eyes in regret.

Dean could not believe what he had done.

* * *

 **I know that this is a weird idea and that's why I thank you very much for your support. So, Roman and Dean finally met but things ended messy. W** **hat do you think will happpen?** **Leave me a review if you want another episode.**


	3. 03

**Several days later...**

"The wrestling champion was found dead in an abyss on the outskirts of Utopia, wounded as if they had tried to skin him." Seth looked at the files.

"It's obvious that they need big, strong guys." Dean looked at the photos of the deceased men.

"Who does this and why?" Seth didn't understand it.

"Well, there seems to be a bigger problem than the D-Xs." Dean sentenced.

"No problem is bigger than the D-Xs." Seth corrected.

Dean didn't want to discuss this issue so he just stood up and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" Seth was surprised.

"I'm going to one of the Utopia's MMA League shows." Dean said as if nothing.

"You've never gone there before." Seth was curious. "What motivates you now?"

 _Roman Reigns..._

Dean couldn't say that. "I want to distract myself a bit."

Seth looked at him incredulously, as if waiting for Dean to confess the truth. At that moment the auburn-haired man noticed that this was what Seth always did, just looked at him and he ended up saying everything. He didn't like keeping secrets to who was like his brother.

And Seth saw with surprise as this time, Dean just smiled and left without giving further details.

 **...**

The place was huge. Dean arrived almost in time because Roman's fight was one of the first. The auburn-haired man watched at the octagon in amazement. Roman was already there, wearing nothing but black trunks. Dean let his eyes travel across the other man's body, reveling in the thickness, tanned skin and those huge arms. Until he ended in the handsome face and the long, shiny hair that was tied in a high bun.

 _Only a blind man wouldn't notice that Roman was gorgeous._

The fight started and Dean saw almost hypnotized as Roman moved with a grace and agility improper for his size. It was like seeing a huge panther attacking its prey.

Roman was the representation of tall, tan and handsome. Besides having that pride that made him exotic. Dean thought that if such a strong and agile man had the advantages that he and Seth had, he would be indestructible. However, Roman had an idealistic spirit, he just wanted to help others.

 _Roman would be the perfect hero._

The fight ended and Roman was the winner. The fighter looked so happy, a beautiful smile adorned his sweaty face. There was something in Roman that called Dean, that attracted him irremediably and it was not just about his beauty.

The blue-eyed man had never felt anything like that before. He was too focused on justice... or revenge. He satisfied his needs with cheap fucks here and there, nothing serious, not second times. Nobody ever made him even entertain the idea of even a date.

But all that changed that night on the seaport, where Roman's passion for helping others ran over him like a derailed train. Where the fighter made him question his whole life, his struggle, his motivations and if he was doing the right thing. As that thief said, Roman was the last good man in Utopia, and Dean wanted to know everything about him.

The auburn-haired man stood up for the backstage. He had to talk to Roman, he had to...

It was then that he saw Triple H. The leader of the D-X was elegantly dressed, as if he were not a criminal and murderer.

"Seth, Triple H is here at mma event." Dean immediately called his partner.

"The main event is being highly promoted and there is a lot of money for bets. Wait for me at the top of the coliseum, I'll go for you and we'll catch that bastard."

Dean growled, his plan to go after Roman would have to wait. Going to the emergency stairs, he could see the object of his desire talking to a handsome man with blue eyes and brown hair.

And even though he barely knew Roman. Dean squinted his eyes in annoyance for the other man who, by the way he touched Roman, seemed to be close to the fighter.

Dean hid behind the stairs and took out his cell phone, he typed a few times and it was then that the conversation of both men appeared on the screen.

"After the show we can go out, drink something and repeat our last date." That man said in a mellow voice.

"AJ, I like you very much and you know it but don't rush anything please." Roman said apologetically.

"It's because I work for Orton, right? That's why you don't trust me to think about something serious with me."

There was a moment of silence between the two men, it was obvious that AJ had hit the nail on the head.

"I told you I can't help it, nobody else finances scientific projects. I know that Orton is trash and I have no relationship except in the scientific field. I'm not like him, Roman. Just give me a chance to prove it. Come with me to another date, no strings attached."

AJ's voice was almost pleading. Dean realized that it was obvious that the scientist really liked Roman and wanted something serious with him.

"Okay, but excuse me if I still distrust. If I ever find out you're lying to me and you're helping Orton, it would be very disappointing."

"How to make you trust me enough to open your heart, Roman. I like you so much and I want something real with you." AJ gave a frustrated sigh. "But at least I know you like me, I'll have all the patience in the world with you, it'll be worth it."

Dean couldn't continue spying on the conversation because he got a signal from Seth. He had already reached the coliseum and couldn't find Dean.

"I have not even been able to approach you and you are already complicating my mission, Roman." Dean left the place.

 **...**

Seth and Dean were on the roof of the coliseum. Both with their suits from The Hounds of Justice. The vest of both had a hood, in addition to the mask that covered their nose and mouth.

"We should make a bombastic entry in the middle of the crowd." Dean smirked.

Seth rolled his eyes. They located Triple H, was in the front row, surrounded by a big group of his henchmen. The Hounds of Justice took separate paths.

"We have waited almost an hour and he doesn't move." Dean said annoyed.

"If he doesn't move we will attack him wherever he is." Seth answered on his intercom.

"Are you crazy?" Dean complained. "There are too many people here and the D-X are assassins. They will murder people if necessary to escape."

"And if we stop Triple H, this will be the last time we'll see something like that." Seth sentenced.

 _The end justifies the means..._

 _...really justify them?_

It was time to attack. Seth was on the ceiling lights of the coliseum. He dropped an enormous luminaire that separated the audience from the ring and all those who were in the same location of Triple H. The crowd began to scream and run desperate. The fighters who were still in the ring were stunned.

Both Hounds of Justice were approaching Triple H. Dean noticed that Seth's eyes were glowing, finally he would have Triple H in his hands. Maybe this was a good thing, if Seth destroyed Triple H, he could continue with his life and maybe both could be the heroes that this city needed.

Maybe if this ended he could clean his image before Roman's eyes and approach him.

Triple H smirked and moved his hands, at that signal many men who were in various parts of the coliseum, heavily armed, pointed their big weapons at the roof of the place. Triple H was so powerful that he had managed to enter weapons inside the coliseum, no doubt the leader of the D-X was very well connected.

At that moment the D-X fired, causing a part of the roof to fall on a large part of the spectators, very close to where Dean was.

People were shouting in terror, several wounded and in that moment Dean realized that Roman as always was trying to help the people who were crushed under the huge structure. But what could be one man?

In that moment, Dean struggled between going to save people or helping to capture Triple H. This was the moment he had been waiting for since he was a child, they had Triple H there and now they were not helpless children. Dean knew that Seth couldn't do it alone even if he wanted to because of the large number of people that were surrounding Triple H and running around terrified.

And as if attracted by the destiny, again Roman was standing next to him

"Help them, I can't get them out of there by myself." Roman pleaded.

Dean was stunned he couldn't believe what was happening. The D-X fired their weapons and people ran aimlessly. Triple H was escaping and Seth couldn't reach him in the middle of all that mess. But there were too many people under the ceiling of the coliseum.

Dean nodded and followed Roman. Being much stronger than an ordinary human was advantageous. Dean began to move the structure but despite being very strong, the roof was very heavy so he could only lift it a little. Roman took advantage of that to get the wounded out. Some of those who were trapped under the structure, but who were not injured, stopped to help Roman out the wounded, others just ran.

Seth realized that Dean was not collaborating with the plan. "What are you doing? Come to help me or Triple H is going to escape!"

"I'm sorry, I'm not going to do it. I must help these people." Dean said as he held the roof with all his strength and saw Roman along with other people helping the wounded.

A little girl approached Dean, the auburn-haired man was surprised. There were children watching these shows? Well, this was Utopia and nobody imposed any rule.

The girl looked at him sweetly. "Thank you very much I knew that The Hounds of Justice were heroes, you saved many lives tonight."

She smiled and ran off in search of her mother who was a few meters away.

And finally Dean had the feeling of being a hero and helping others. This brought him great rejoicing, he felt good, he had done something good and even though maybe this was going to bring him many problems with Seth, at this moment he could only think of the satisfaction he had felt. This was what he really wanted, he wanted to help others use the gift that Seth's mother had given him to help others, to save lives.

Now he understood why Roman was doing all this. Why he was so attracted to Roman. The mma fighter was everything Dean had always wanted to be and despite being just a man without any special abilities, he was there trying to change the world one step at a time.

 _Roman was like Jon, like Dean's father._

Triple H with the help of his henchmen was shooting everywhere and he finally left the coliseum. Seth pushed people who ran around him trying to get out of that pandemonium, it really made it very difficult to get to the exit of the place. Upon leaving, he saw Triple H boarding his vehicle and escape in a hurry, followed by his bodyguards in all-armed vehicles.

Seth grabbed a passer-by and took off his motorcycle, quickly started chasing Triple H. This would be much easier if he had Dean's help, but he wasn't around and didn't seem to want to help him.

Seth tried one more time and called Dean over the intercom. "I need you, I can't catch him alone. We still have a chance to catch him!"

"This is a lot harder than it looks, there are still a lot of people here who need help. I'm sorry but I can't abandon them." Dean said with conviction.

Seth kept screaming all kinds of things, he was terribly angry. Dean grabbed the intercom and destroyed it, he didn't want to keep hearing complaints.

 **...**

Finally all the people came out from under the roof. Several ambulances began to arrive at the place, Dean and Roman looked towards the top of the coliseum and there was a child screaming, he was on a ledge, if he slipped he would fall and die.

"How did he get there?" Dean couldn't help the question.

"You were never a child?" Roman smiled at him. "They always find a way to get in trouble."

Dean was delighted to see Roman smiling. He came close to him and took him by the waist. "Come with me, let's fly."

"You can't fly..." Roman squinted his eyes.

"Just trust me, Big Dog."

Roman smiled, liked his nickname.

"I'll trust you. Don't disappoint me."

And there were many connotations in those words, but there was no time to analyze them. Dean gripped Roman tightly, and he had to hold back a groan as he felt the other man's thick body against his. Quick and agile, Dean climbed up to where the child was. When he arrived, he left Roman in a safe place and he went for the kid.

"One of the Hounds of Justice!" The boy shrieked excitedly.

"I'm going to get you out of here."

Dean grabbed the boy and took him to the street where the desperate mom was screaming. The Hound of Justice handed the child to his mother and several people photographed him with their cell phones. Dean immediately returned to Roman.

When he arrived, he grabbed MMA's fighter and took him away from there, to the terrace of a building that was a near the coliseum. From there, both watched as ambulances arrived and the paramedics helped the wounded. With a bit of luck there wouldn't be dead people.

 **…**

In the middle of the night at the top of the terrace, Dean watched with admiration as Roman's hair swaying in the wind. His eyes watched him with intensity, Dean realized that he had never met someone like Roman.

Mma's fighter was strong, courageous and despite not having all the skills that he had, Roman was trying to help others. At that moment, Dean realized that he was hopelessly attracted to the black-haired man.

But how to approach him? As Dean Ambrose, he was hated by Roman, because in their first encounter he behaved like an asshole. But perhaps as one of the Hounds of Justice, Roman had changed his opinion about him.

And Dean proved his theory almost immediately. Roman extended one of his hands and moved the hoodie of Dean's head and could see the unruly hair swaying in the wind. Dean's hair had a much darker color than his usual tone, it was something they took care to not be recognized.

Roman ran his fingers through the soft hair and then stroked the forehead near the blue eyes. It was then that Roman smiled with sweetness.

"You stayed to help them all. You could have gone behind the DXs like your partner did but you stayed. You did what a hero should do, I'm sorry I treated you so bad the first time we saw each other, that time you abandoned the victims and now you didn't do it. Thank you very much."

There was so much emotion in Roman's words that Dean was hypnotized. Everything that came out of Roman's mouth, made Dean discover a new world of things that he had not known before and that now that he had them in front of him, he couldn't let them go.

"You changed my perspective on many things, Roman Reigns." Dean noticed that Roman was surprised to hear his name. "I was doing some research about you and I must say that I liked a lot everything I found."

Roman was wide-eyed. "If it's useful to you, I also liked a lot what I saw you doing tonight."

Both remained looking at each other unable to lose contact. Roman took courage, approached Dean and gently placed a kiss on his forehead.

And that was it, at that moment Dean knew he could not let Roman go, that his paths were destined to meet again and again. And he will be damned if I let Roman escape.

Maybe for now, as Dean Ambrose, he could not get close to Roman, he still had to fix some things between them. But at least as one of the Hounds of Justice, Dean had successfully managed to clear his name before Roman and to his satisfaction the mma fighter seemed totally admired for the heroic action.

 _Of course, being an idealist, he always seeks to help others and it's obvious that finding someone doing the same would be attractive for him._

"I would like to see you again." Roman murmured softly. "Even if you don't allow me to see your face."

Dean felt his heart beating very fast.

"If you don't mind that I can't show you my face, if that's not a problem for you... I'll find you." Dean said with sincerity.

"Then I'll be waiting for you."

Dean couldn't resist it anymore, he took a black handkerchief from one of the pockets of his suit as he looked at Roman with intensity. "Do you trust me?"

Roman nodded. "I do. What are you going to do with that?"

Dean blinfolded Roman with the handkerchief and asked again. "Are you sure, you trust me?"

"I can't see anything and yet when I hear your voice I feel that you are sincere and I can't do anything other than trust you." Roman said with conviction.

Dean took off the mask that covered his mouth and took Roman's hand and brought it to his face. With his fingertips, Roman began to delineate the features on Dean's face. The nose, the thin lips, the chubby cheeks and this made the mma fighter smile. Roman brought both hands to Dean's face and for a long time traced his fingers on the soft skin.

"You are so handsome." Roman whispered. "I don't need to see you to know it." Then Roman brought one of his hands to Dean's chest and felt his heart. "I don't need to see you to know that you are beautiful here, in your heart. Now you are a hero and probably this doesn't make you a good name but at the end of the day you will feel it here, that everything will have been worth it."

 _Dean closed his eyes, Roman was right because he could already feel it._

And although this might be a very daring move, Dean was so happy to hear Roman's words that he couldn't help it. He took the other man's face in his hands and brought his lips to Roman's, sealing that moment with a soft kiss.

Dean moaned to feel the softness of Roman's lips and although for a moment a mma fighter was very still, little by little he could feel how Roman returned the kiss.

Roman had never felt anything like this in any of his previous relationships. This was so new and intense that it consumed him. At that moment, feeling Dean's lips, Roman knew that even if he could not see him, if he could not even know his name, their destinies were sealed by that kiss and that somehow both would find a way to be together.

It was a soft, sweet kiss, both men exploring each other's lips, their tongues gently recognizing the wetness and the warmness. It was wonderful and Roman squeezed Dean's waist who wrapped his arms around Roman's neck deepening the kiss. Both totally surrendered to the sensations.

Eventually the kiss ended, but both knew they could not forget it. Dean put the mask back on his face and removed the blindfold from Roman's eyes and to his satisfaction saw that the mma fighter continued with his eyes closed, Roman had given himself completely in that kiss.

The raven-haired man opened his eyes slowly and smiled when he saw Dean standing in front of him and once again had on his mask and hoodie.

"That was incredible." Roman looked at him intensely. "You're going to come back to me, right?"

Dean looked at him with conviction. "That I'm coming back to you is the only certainty I have now."

Roman smiled. "And I'm going to be waiting for you, that must be your second certainty."

Dean grabbed Roman and with a speed, strength and incredible agility he led the mma fighter to a street next to the coliseum. They both looked at each other for a moment and Dean hurried away from the place.

Shortly after Roman walked towards the outskirts of the coliseum. The paramedics were already taking most of the injured. And to Roman's surprise, AJ was still there, he had completely forgotten the scientist. A few meters away was Elias, Roman had gotten work for him in the Coliseum as part of the people who assembled the octagon.

AJ approached Roman. "I was so worried! Where were you? I thought something bad happened to you!"

"I got lost the middle of the crowd. I just found the back exit." Roman dismissed AJ¿s worry.

Elias approached Roman. "I saw you helping the injured. One of these days, that idealistic heart of yours is going to put you in a lot of trouble."

"You're exaggerated." Roman smiled looking at the alley. "In fact, this idealistic heart of mine has made me find my true path."

AJ and Elias looked at each other without understanding anything. Roman just shrugged.

 **...**

Dean arrived at the Rollins mansion and hoped to have good news, perhaps Seth had managed to reach and capture Triple H but seeing the face of his friend who was livid, he realized that he had failed in the mission.

"Why did you do this?" Seth shouted angrily. "This may have ended tonight. We almost had Triple H. You should have helped me catch him!"

"At least 200 people could have died if I didn't help them!" Dean justified himself. "We are two, Seth. If you want, you can go behind the D-X and kill them, but if I see people who need my help I'm going to save them whether you like it or not!"

Seth was astounded. It was the first time Dean challenged him.

"And for the record," Dean continued. "This is how our work is going to be divided from now on. You can go for your revenge and I'll help you if I can. But if I see people who are in danger, I will go first for them. We are two, that's why we can divide our work."

Seth squinted his eyes. "Triple H killed your father in front of your eyes. But I think Jon's memory matters more to me than to you! "

Dean was wide-eyed. "How can you say that!"

"You proved it tonight!" Seth yelled. "But at least your father can rest in peace knowing that the child he loved as if he were his own son, will do what his blood-related son doesn't want to. I'm not going to betray our parents!"

Seth left the place leaving Dean with a lot of words stuck in his throat and making him feel like a traitor.

The night had been perfect, having saved all those people had been a great satisfaction for Dean and having approached Roman had been the cherry on the cake. But now all of that collapsed in front of his eyes when he remembered that Triple H had killed his father and that he had let him escape.

Dean hit his fist on the wall, making a dent. He closed his eyes and sighed in great frustration.

* * *

 **Thank you very much for your support and for leaving reviews. If you want another episode, you know, just leave me a review with your opinions about this episode.** **Remember that I love you guys!**


	4. 04

**It's been 84 years :'v**

* * *

Dean and Seth were in front of the other that morning. The tension between them could be cut with a knife. Ever since Seth had implied that Dean was failing his father's memory, the auburn-haired man had been avoiding his friend.

Useless attempts because they lived together and right now they were having breakfast.

"I don't know what's going on with you that is making you lose your way, we have a clear goal and we've always had it, you have to focus on it." Seth said impassively.

"Letting innocent people die was never among my goals." Dean clarified. "You want revenge and that really was not what my father wanted."

"And what do you want?" Seth asked irritably. "Do you want Triple H never to receive a punishment? Do not you care anymore?"

Dean was speechless. Of course he cared. A part of him was torn between getting revenge and another part into being the hero Roman saw in him. And Dean didn't know what to do.

"This is not you, Dean. You don't act like this. I don't know what's influencing you... or who," Seth said suspiciously.

Dean just looked at him intensely without denying or affirming anything. The auburn-haired man growled softly and stopped looking at his brother. "I don't know what you're talking about, in any case I don't have time to listen to you spill your bitterness, I'm going out."

Seth smiled slyly. "Where are you going?"

Dean gave him a smile that looked more like a grimace. "I'm going to the Utopia AutoShow."

Seth saw him leaving the house without giving further explanations. It was the first time that Dean behaved in such a way. Seth closed his eyes frustrated. Whatever was causing that change in Dean, Seth was going to find it and _fix it_.

 **…**

Roman was installing a false floor, Elias was helping him.

"You have a millionaire scientist, willing to give you everything you want and you are here installing floors." Elias said as if nothing.

Although, the former thief had been touching the subject all the time.

Roman smiled. "If you have a crush on AJ just tell me, you do nothing but talk about him."

"I just don't understand." Elias insisted. "That man is eating from the palm of your hand and you... you are hunting unicorns."

Roman looked up. "What are you talking about?"

"I saw you with one of the hounds of destruction..." Elias huffed. "Those guys are not good. They're powerful, they could be destroying everything."

"And yet they are not." Roman said almost immediately.

"Not yet." Elias pointed out.

Roman wanted to refute this but to do it because of a hunch... Elias did not believe in these things. Besides, Roman didn't know if he would see that man again... maybe all that was just a game for him.

 _It was not a game, I felt it, it's a connection that no one would understand._ Roman thought.

In that moment, Randy Orton appeared at the show. Roman rolled his eyes, how much he detested Orton. And he had good reasons because the businessman approached him as soon as he saw him.

"I don't understand what you're doing here... You seem to be everywhere." Orton looked at Roman with contempt.

"This, Mr. Orton, it's called working honestly, and it's obvious that you cannot understand it, since it's an unknown term for you." Roman knew that this was going to get him in trouble but he was fed up with Randy.

And to make matters worse, Roman noticed then that Elias looked behind him with a frightened expression. The Samoan turned around and saw Dean, who, unlike that time in Seth Rollins' office, was now dressed in jeans and a black T-shirt, the young man was the epitome of simplicity. However, Roman knew well that this man was arrogant.

Dean smiled genuinely when he heard Roman respond to Randy, who noticed it and that made Orton even angrier. Elias knew well that this was going to cost them the job.

"Do you know that I am one of the investors in this show?" Randy spat in anger. "Of course you don't. What can know a starving man like you? All you know is to whore yourself to obtain money from idiots like AJ."

Roman growled but before he could worsen his situation. Dean intervened.

"If what you want is to get him fired, I remind you that Seth is also an investor here, and it would be very bad if you were to take revenge against workers just because they dare to say what we all think." Dean smirked.

Roman's jaw was on the floor, just like Elias who didn't understand how this man who recently humiliated them, was now defending them.

Randy smiled bitterly. "Wow, I didn't know you were part of the Reigns client list. Roman must be very good in bed if you're saving his ass too."

"Thief judges for his condition" Dean said sarcastically. "And you know a lot about thieves."

Randy had to swallow his anger but before leaving he looked at Roman with disdain. "Don't think that fucking his ass gives you some kind of immunity. Ambrose is nothing more than Seth Rollins' lapdog, he is no more than the son of a bodyguard who died while protecting the Rollins family and they adopted him out of charity... just like to pick up a dog from the street. Me, well, I am powerful and can crush you like the cockroach you are Reigns."

Randy left the place and Dean looked at him with hate. Roman didn't understand what he had seen.

"In any case we were already finishing here." Elias intervened. "I'll go save the tools."

"Elias!" Roman told his partner but he had already fled.

Dean knew well that both men detested him, but at least now Roman was alone. Maybe he would have an opportunity to approach the Samoan.

"Listen, before you run away from me like your friend did." Dean could not believe he was nervous. "I'm here to apologize."

Roman's body language softened a little when he heard the apology. Dean felt the mood change in Roman and approached him a little while he was still talking.

"I saw the security videos and I know you're not what Randy said." Dean sighed. "I don't know what possessed me to believe in Randy Orton among all people. I know I was a bastard, but quoting your words, we all deserve another chance, please forgive me."

Roman was surprised by the gesture, not everyone was out there apologizing for their mistakes. Especially not a millionaire who, even if it was not blood related to Seth Rollins, was someone close to him.

If he had given the thief and the masked superhero another chance, why would not he give it to this man?

"It's okay, we all make mistakes." Roman murmured more calmly.

Dean smiled widely showing his dimples. "So we are friends?" Dean extended his hand.

Roman nodded and smiled slightly, shaking his hand. "Okay, but excuse me here, I'm genuinely curious to know why someone like you wants to be my friend?"

"After watching the videos I realized that you are genuine, it is not something that I see frequently in the medium in which I am." Dean admitted.

Roman smiled. "If you deal with people like Randy Orton..."

"Exactly." Dean nodded. "And as a way to make up for my mistake, I'd like to offer you a work opportunity. I think it's the least I can do for you and your friend."

Roman was surprised, he blinked several times. "Well, that is... that..."

"We accept!" Apparently Elias had returned but none of them had noticed it. "Come on Roman, I need this, so I can leave my past behind and you can live decently."

"I live decently, Elias." Roman rolled his eyes.

"We're not going to discuss those details in front of Mr. Ambrose." Elias smiled.

"Then on Monday, I'll wait for you at the Rollins Foundation." Dean said cheerful.

"We will be there." Elias answered for both.

Roman finally relaxed. "It's okay."

Dean shook Roman's hand, happy to know that he had been able to make up for his mistake and that maybe he could approach the mma fighter like Dean Ambrose instead of the masked one. It was even safer for Roman, so his enemies could not reach him in retaliation against the superhero. Dean was no more than the Rollins' protege.

Roman and Elias left the place because their work there was done. Dean continued looking at Roman.

"This time I will not let anything or anyone ruin this. If Roman is the one, I'm going to tell him the truth about me." Dean thought with confidence. "I will not let anyone, not even Seth and his thirst for revenge ruin this."

* * *

 **¿Me oyen?**

 **¿Me escuchan?**

 **¿Me sienten?**

 **Lmao**

 **Ok, if I get reviews I think it means that someone is still interested in reading this weird thing that I am writing. So you know, leave a review to see if you want another episode. Have a beautiful day. I love you guys!**


	5. 05

**I'm back! On tuesday I will update Long Forgotten and Once Upon a Time. Chapters are already written but still in spanish lol… and also the next week hopefully I will update Bad Omen!**

 **Thanks so much to the people that is still supporting my weird ideas and horrible grammar.**

* * *

Dean threw a newspaper on Seth's desk.

"What the hell has possessed you?" The auburn-haired man claimed. "To sponsor someone like Mike Mizanin for mayor! That guy is of the same as Kane and Orton, only that he doesn't have the resources they have, but if thanks to you he becomes mayor, he will have them."

To say that Dean was upset was a understatement. Seth looked at him impassively, the heir didn't even flinch.

"You should have seen Randy's face when he knew it, especially when I told him I wanted a debate between Kane and The Miz." Seth seemed not to have listened to Dean's claim. "The Miz will handle that debate and also the horde of citizens as puppets. I must admit that the Miz could convince the devil to become a Christian."

"That's why you never told me a thing about it." Dean said with disappointment. "You know what kind of crap that guy is and you don't care. I don't know what's worse... knowing you're able to associate with someone like him... or finding out from a newspaper that you've been doing things behind my back."

Seth stood up and looked for something in one of his drawers. The calmness disappeared from his face. The heir threw several newspapers in Dean's face.

"You talk about doing things behind someone else's back, Dean?"

Dean read the headline of one of the newspapers: **Where is the other hound?**

"You've been out there helping grandmas cross the streets while I needed you for really important things like finding the candidate to defeat Kane. While I needed you to do what we were doing before you suddenly wanted to become the hero we never wanted to be."

"I never did this behind your back!" Dean defended himself. "I asked for your help and you ignored me, that's why I had to do these things alone."

"Well, I can say the same thing. I asked you for help and you chose to look good with the people of this city instead of help me. People who mostly don't even deserve to be greeted. People who enjoy easy money and have fun with things like visiting brothels or..." Seth paused and pointed to a note in the sports section of one of the newspapers. "They enjoy things like these."

 **Brock Lesnar, the new favorite of the MMA League of Utopia: He defeated Jinder Mahal, breaking one of his legs.**

Seth huffed. "These people enjoy watching others destroy and hurt their neighbors. But suddenly you love them. Let me remind you that our goal is to defeat our enemies, not help this garbage that lives in Utopia."

Dean looked at Seth angrily and once again he left the one he called brother, alone in the mansion. Things between them went from bad to worse.

 **…**

"Lesnar vs. Rusev." Elias looked at the booklet with the information. "After the way he destroyed his last opponent, I would think very well whether or not to fight against Lesnar."

He and Roman were outside the octagon watching the last fight of the night, which would define the new world heavyweight title challenger. Roman had been in the previous fight, the Samoan was going up in the chart very fast.

"Brock Lesnar is trash, he doesn't fight clean, he likes to hurt his opponents even to the point of ruining their careers." Roman said angrily. "Things that in other leagues would be penalized, but we're here, where corrupt money rules, and punters love when that money is stained with blood."

"Are you far from becoming a contender for the heavyweight title?" Elias was worried now.

"Not much..." Roman answered. "But that also depends if the champion retains the title. The current champion is Bobby Lashley, he's a good guy, everyone here respects him, I hope that Lesnar loses now and does not go for the world title, but if he wins, I hope then that Bobby give him a lesson."

Lesnar entered the octagon. The crowd cheered him because they had been following his fights and the guy was ruthless. The match started and Lesnar quickly attacked his opponent by throwing him to the ground. Lesnar was strong, he began a series of blows to the face of his opponent. Rusev took it off him but Lesnar lashed out again. In a few minutes it was carnage. Rusev could not do anything as was bathed in his own blood.

"Why don't they stop the match?" Elias was scared.

"Because the crowd wants blood and the organizers know it." Roman clenched his fists and ran to the edge of the octagon. "Stop the fight!"

Lesnar was beating his opponent and Rusev was going to give up, but before he could do it, the beast incarnate hit him so hard in his ankle that the bone obviously broke.

The referees finally stopped the fight, with a Rusev bathed in blood and his career perhaps ruined. The audience shouted euphoric, cheering the new challenger.

"Bastard!" Roman could not contain himself and shouted at Lesnar who looked at him with disdain.

The winner of the fight smiled evilly. "You're nothing but a wannabe, and if you cross my path I'm going to break your leg like I've been doing with everyone else." And then Lesnar spat Roman.

Elias had a hard time convincing Roman to leave the place. "Roman, I think you should reconsider your career in the MMA league." Elias said almost scared. "You don't even need it. You should accept the help AJ is offering to you or if you don't want that, on Monday we have Dean Ambrose's job proposal."

Roman didn't say anything, he just left that place in a hurry. He felt sick and disgusted of everything.

 **...**

Elias worked in a bar playing guitar on saturday nights so Roman was alone in the old apartment he rented in the most dangerous part of Utopia. All this situation of Brock Lesnar made him angry.

"If nobody stops that bastard, I'll have to do it myself." Roman said frustrated.

He heard someone hitting the glass on the window. It was weird because he lived in the 7th floor. He lit a little lamp and there he was, one of the Hounds of Justice. The one he couldn't stop thinking about.

Soon after, Dean was sitting in Roman's old bed. Both looked at the other intensely. Everything was so surreal when they were together, it was as if both had felt the other's sadness and now they were there to confort the other, to find someone to lean on.

"I needed so much to see you." It was Dean who broke the silence.

Roman smiled, he was so crazy about a this man. A man he didn't know his face or his name and maybe he would never know because of the nature of his _work_. But Roman understood why the other man could not reveal his identity and accepted that their relationship (whatever it was) would be that way.

But even with that, Roman and Dean knew they were destined and they were not going to fight whatever was happening between them.

"I have seen what you have been doing and I must say that I am very proud." Roman cut the distance, bringing his lips close to Dean's. "You're a hero, don't let anyone convince you otherwise."

And man if that was what Dean needed to hear after his argument with Seth. The auburn-haired man closed his eyes totally entranced by Roman's words. All he wanted was to give himself to the black haired man. Feeling that one way or another he belonged to this man, and find refuge in his arms.

And at that moment they both kissed. It was a desperate kiss in which they expressed their feelings without speaking, it was like everything in their relationship. They didn't need anything more than to look int each other's eyes to know what the other felt.

They kissed for a long time, finding solace, deepening the connection and understanding the feeling they shared. Then, they let go.

"I need you so much Roman that I can no longer hide myself behing this mask." Dean led his hands to the mask.

Roman noticed the desperation in Dean's voice and stopped him. "I know you need me as much as I do. But you don't have to do this, I trust you even if I cannot know your identity." Roman stood up, and was rummaging in a drawer. "I have the solution for this."

The raven-haired man handed Dean a thick black handkerchief. "Cover my eyes with this, I don't need to see your face, because all I want is to feel your soul."

For a moment Dean was speechless, overwhelmed. And it was then that he knew it, Roman was the one. And he would be damned if he lost him because of Seth's revenge.

"It's the first time someone trusts me without asking for anything in return." Dean took the cloth in his hands.

"You must also trust me, Trust that tonight, it will not be about our bodies, it will be abput our souls."

Dean nodded, his heart beating so desperate while he blindfolded Roman. All this happened so fast, Roman was like a hurricane that shook his whole world, changing the perspective of everything he was doing.

When Roman was totally blindfolded. Dean took off his mask. It was like freeing himself of a huge weight, and at that moment there were no crusades or revenges, no heroes or villains. Only two man that tonight would define the feeling that bound them to each other.

Roman brought his hands to Dean's face, gently touching his skin. "Beautiful."

Dean was smitten. They kissed again, this time passionately. Hands were everywhere, recognizing, discovering. Dean felt that his skin was burning while his body was being undressed. Roman kissed his neck, his clavicle, in a way that seemed almost as if he was worshipping him.

Dean moaned non-stop. Roman finally got rid of the clothes, with Dean's help. Both were naked. Roman could not believe that this was happening. Each kiss, each touch and Roman felt that he became addicted to this man even if he didn't know his identity.

And Dean was so responsive. Guiding Roman's hands and lips to his most erogenous points as Roman tried to please him. Moans flooded the room that was barely illuminated by the light of the small lamp.

Roman kissed Dean's belly until he reached his dick, the auburn-haired man was in heaven. Soon after, Roman was sucking him, while he was playing with one of his fingers at the entrance of the younger man.

"Do you have lub... oh..." Dean could hardly speak.

"The bedside table drawer." Roman answered and continued to worship Dean's body.

Dean found the bottle and a condom, he put the bottle in one of Roman's hands. The Samoan continued to suck on Dean, as he prepared him with his now slippery fingers. When his fingers touched Dean's sweet spot, it was too much for him.

"Roman, I'm going to... nghh." Dean could not contain himself and spilled his seed in Roman's mouth.

The mma fighter swallowed everything and while continuing to mercilessly hitting Dean's prostate with his fingers. The auburn-haired man had never had such an incredible orgasm... and the best was yet to come.

Dean sat down as best he could, unwrapped the condom and placed it on the pulsing member of his now lover.

"I'm going to ride your cock," Dean whispered, gently biting Roman's lobe.

The raven-haired man let out a snarl. he didn't know that being blindfolded was so sexy. Maybe it wasn't and it was just because he was with the right one. Dean was so skilled that Roman only let himself be guided, once again placing his trust in him.

Dean led him to a lying position and gradually impaled himself on Roman's cock, enjoying the sensation, knowing that he would never forget this. Roman immediately looked for Dean's hands and both entwined their fingers. What followed next was a sublime experience for both. Roman and Dean connected their bodies and souls.

"You're amazing and this is not just sex, it's not." Roman couldn't help the words.

Dean nodded. "It's not, Roman, you and I... we are making love."

Dean's tightness was driving Roman crazy just as Roman's cock was doing the same to Dean. They could not deny it anymore. It was a fact, something they both knew, something they both felt. Dean accelerated the movement of his hips and Roman moaned harder.

"I feel that... I... I..." Roman said between moans.

"Don't say it please. Not yet..." Dean then kissed Roman's lips softly and he kept pleasuring his lover.

"Roman, don't say it yet. But if you want to know... I feel the same you are feeling. And from this moment, I don't know how or in what way, but now I belong to you, Roman Reigns."

And that was all. At those words Roman reached the climax, in an experience never before felt. Both dropped into bed, recovering from that incredible experience. Even with his eyes blindfolded, Roman drew Dean against his body. The auburn-haired man hugged him, burying his face in his lover's neck.

"It's not a fantasy, is it?" Roman said stroking the sweaty hair of his lover.

"It's not. This is real. I told you and I keep it: I'm yours Roman." Dean assured. "And that truth that I stopped you from saying, but we both know, that we both feel. I want you to say it to me when I can show you my real face. Without masks, without secrets. I just have to fix a couple of things and then you will know everything, absolutely everything about me."

And Dean sealed that pact with another kiss.

* * *

 **As always if you liked this chapter leave a review with your thoughts. The next chapter things will begin to get complicated for all of them… be ready.**


	6. 06

**Thank you very much to those who are reading this and leaving reviews. This must be my weirdest and maybe my dumbest ¿? fanfic. But I always wanted to write a superhero story, and I'm very excited about this. That's why your support, in this fic, means the world to me.**

 **Thanks again.**

* * *

Randy burst into the laboratory.

"Your excuses become more pathetic!" Randy was screaming furiously. "Being behind that Reigns fucker is making your job mediocre."

AJ rolled his eyes. "This time the experiment was more stable, the test subject's organism did not collapse."

"No... but the damn guinea pig beat himself to death. A super man who commits suicide is useless!" Randy clenched his fists.

"The problem is not only the unstability of the serum, but also the test subjects." AJ explained. "We need someone exceptional and your _champions_ are all: very old or with complications in their health due to the excessive use of steroids or vices of all kinds."

"Well, we still have the champion of the MMA League of Utopia. He is not the youngest, but people say he is a disciplined and healthy man, as well as being very strong. We will go to see his next fight and analyze if he is useful."

"Hopefully, he has the perfect physical condition for the new serum to work properly." AJ said annoyed.

"He better be, because I'm fed up with you and your mediocre work."

At that moment Randy left the lab. AJ rolled his eyes, Randy complaining that he didn't focus on his work for thinking about Roman was very ironic, when he spent his days frustrated because Seth Rollins despised him.

"At least in a certain way, Roman wants me back." AJ whispered. "Although it has been more than a week I have not seen him. And now I have to work even more to keep modifying the serum."

AJ sighed.

"At least I'll be able to see Roman at the next MMA League event. While Randy analyze his next guinea pig, I'll go talk to Roman."

 **…**

"Earth to Roman." Elias snapped his fingers in the Samoan's face. "You're like this since Saturday. Whatever happened to you changed your mood completely."

Roman smiled but said nothing. Although his memories of that night were nothing but sensations, it was much better than any previous experience. The first time He didn't need to see his lover to feel this.

It was also the first time that, in fact, he felt this.

Roman and Elias were entering the Rollins foundation, at the reception of the building was Dean in person receiving them. The auburn-haired man was elegantly dressed, he smiled sincerely.

Dean had to hold a sigh. He just wanted to throw himself into Roman's arms and confess everything. He would do it soon, but first he wanted to approach him as Dean and that Roman had no doubt that he was not arrogant or selfish. With that, they could finally be together with no secrets.

"What a pleasure to see you." Dean greeted them kindly. "I will go straight to the point, you will take care of the maintenance of the facilities. That everything works properly and you will fix whatever is damaged here. We used to outsource this service but I think it would be better to have personnel on site to take care of this."

Elias and Roman nodded. Dean took them for a brief tour of the facilities, which were beautiful. The people who worked there were friendly and most importantly, it was a stable job with benefits.

Dean briefly explained the operation of the place and the tour ended in Dean's office. Once there, the auburn-haired man handed Roman a paper that had written a quantity of money.

"This will be your salary, we can discuss it if you don't agree."

Roman and Elias looked at the paper in astonishment.

"Dis... cuss..." Roman could not believe it.

"Will you give us even more if we ask?" Elias almost tore the paper out of Roman's hands.

Dean smiled, seeing the scene.

"We're not going to ask for more, Elias." Roman scolded him. "In fact this is amazing, thank you very much."

"I'm glad you agreed, I really wanted to fix my mistake, the way I behaved with you guys was horrible and you didn't deserve it." Dean apologized again.

"Everything is forgotten." Roman assured.

"You are cool, man." Elias kept looking at the piece of paper. "You will not have complaints from us."

"I know I won't." Dean nodded. "Then, we go to human resources where they will take your data and you can start from today if you want."

Both men nodded and began their work day.

 **…**

Seth spent most of his time at Rollins Industries and Dean instead took care of the foundation. In fact, that was how the partnership between Seth and Dean worked in all aspects. Seth was the brain and Dean the heart.

Something that Seth always reproached him for. But Dean refused to change.

The phone rang, Seth answered rudely. "I don't care who he is and I don't have time for him!"

The case of the mysterious deaths, which he was sure had to do with Randy and the DX, had frustrated him. Seth wanted to get to the bottom of all this, he was sure that this was the ticket to get his revenge. The revenge that was the engine of his life and sole purpose.

"You cannot pass!" Seth listened to his assistant's voice complaining. "I'll call security!"

Seth rolled his eyes, feeling that his staff was becoming increasingly useless. He stood up and opened the door to his office. Then, he found himself face to face with a man with a sly smile.

"Who the hell are you and why do you think you can talk to me?" Seth shouted angrily.

The man didn't flinch, the smile still plastered on his face as he handed Seth a folder. "I'm Finn Balor from Daily The Club."

"I'm not giving interviews." Seth said arrogantly.

"I'll get to the point, I have proof that Mike Mizanin is covering Mcintyre and Co crimes. You know, Drew, the billionaire who has destroyed half the Amazon in South America, extracting oil and that no country has been able to prosecute for the enormous environmental damage, thanks of course to Mr. Mizanin."

Seth pursed his lips and checked the folder. The heir saw all kinds of evidence, no doubt Balor was good at his job. Then he returned the attention to the man, he smiled with astonishing confidence.

"Surely this investigation has taken years." Seth cocked an eyebrow. "This could even mean a Pulitzer."

Balor narrowed his eyes. Seth seemed to be making fun of him.

"Everyone says that you and Randy Orton are like water and oil. That you, Mr. Rollins, are the honest millionaire." Finn studied the other man's gestures. "That's why I wanted to speak personally, but in any case, now you are aware of all this and if you still decide to support Mizanin, I guess everyone has been wrong about you."

"Listen, Mr. Balor." Seth gave him his most rehearsed smile. "I will take care of all this, you have my word."

Finn handed his card to Seth. "I'll be waiting for your call then, I want to believe that there are still honest people in Utopia and I also don't want to have to put your family's name in the story I'm going to publish if you are innocent."

Seth took the card. "You're not going to put my name in there, Mr. Balor."

 **…**

At dusk things had flowed normally and Roman and Elias had been doing a good job, there were no complaints.

Dean was happy about this because the approval of the work team was important, he didn't want anyone gossiping about Roman.

The auburn-haired man was in his car outside the Foundation waiting for Roman to leave the building. He needed to talk to him, he needed to fulfill the promise he made on the night they made love: confess their feelings without masks.

The auburn-haired man was sure that with Roman he would finally have what he longed for.

"Seth always said that we could never trust anyone, that this curse we carried condemned us to loneliness." Dean thought while watching Roman. "But even though I resigned myself to Seth being right, I never wanted that for myself. Now I found Roman I am not going to let him go."

Roman and Elias left the building and found themselves facing Dean.

"Have you liked the job?" Dean tried to say casually.

The auburn-haired man didn't want to look like he was chasing Roman but watching Elias' face he realized it was pretty obvious.

Roman blinked a couple of times. "Yes, Mr. Ambrose. Everything is perfect, we are grateful."

Suddenly, Dean felt like a child who has been caught cheating on a test.

"Well now that I'm one hundred percent sure that I fixed my mistake I don't bother you anymore." Dean excused himself trying to make his interest less obvious.

Elias smiled knowingly. "Roman, I have to go to the bar, they still owe me the money for Saturday performance. You better hurry up to the gym if you want to be on time for training."

That said, Elias almost ran away leaving them alone. Roman could not even answer him. He just stood outside the building, speechless.

"If you're in a hurry, I could take you." Dean said innocently. "Where do you train?"

 **…**

"This guy, Lesnar, looks dangerous." Dean said watching the videos on youtube. "Don't you fear facing him one day?"

Roman shook his head. They were eating hot dogs in a cart outside the gym, which amazed Roman so far. Dean seemed to be very humble. He liked this side of him.

"I'm not afraid of Lesnar, in fact I hope to face him someday. That bastard deserves a lesson."

"Do you want revenge?" Dean said wide eyed. "Would you injure him if you could?"

"No, I don't think that eye for an eye thing is the best way to fix issues. Revenge almost always ends in a vicious circle in which people is never satisfied." Roman explained. "I want to defeat him to show him that he cannot always get his way, but I think Bobby, the current champion, will do that for all of us."

"In an ideal world you would be an amazing superhero." Dean smiled at Roman.

Roman smiled back at him. "I'm just a man who wants to change things around him. There are many more like me out there, if we all tried to make this world a better place, we would not need superheroes."

Dean nodded. With each word Roman said, he felt more and more enticed. He just wanted to tell him the truth, Roman would understand. Especially now that, in a certain way, he had fixed his reputation.

"That's why I like to work at the foundation instead of at Rollins Industries. We are the only ones financing health and free education." Dean said with sincerity. "And it's good that now, someone like you is part of that too. I'm really impressed by you."

Dean's look was a poem. Roman noticed that the man in front of him was interested, too much to be honest. The Samoan admitted to himself that Dean was handsome and he was even a good guy, but he was totally focused on someone else.

A person he didn't even know who he was...

But even so, Roman could not think of anyone else. He was head over heels for the hound of justice and it would be better to make everything clear.

"Mr. Ambrose..."

"Call me, Dean."

"Dean... forgive me but I don't understand why you are here." Roman said something nervous. "I…"

"Do you think I'm trying to seduce you or something?" Dean looked at him intensely.

"I don't... well I am... is that there is someone in my life right now." Roman had no idea how to explain himself.

Dean just smiled. "I think I've never felt so happy that someone rejected me so quickly."

Roman didn't understand anything. What Dean said did not make sense.

"I really like working at the foundation and I don't want this to be a problem." Roman was still nervous and confused.

"And you will stay at the foundation. You will understand everything, this very night if necessary. I don't want to wait any longer." Dean smiled at him.

"Wait for what?" Roman was puzzled.

Dean took Roman's hand and led him away from curious eyes and ears.

"Roman, you must understand that I am going to entrust you with something very important and..."

"There's a big fire at Daily The Club!" A woman screamed watching her cell phone.

Dean and Roman diverted their attention towards her. Several more people looked at their phones horrified.

"Daily The Club is on the other side of the city." Roman murmured astounded.

Dean took his cell phone and watched in horror as the news showed the fire consuming the building and the firemen trying to rescue the workers who were still there. And for his biggest surprise, Seth was there as the hound of Justice, saving people too.

"I should go now." Dean said horrified.

Roman stared at the images on Dean's cell phone. He didn't know what to say.

The auburn-haired man left the place in his car.

* * *

 **Thanks again if you're reading this. Guys, I am so nervous about Dean, I am going to cry if he betrays Roman or vice versa.**

 **Leave me a review!**


	7. 07

**Thank you very much for your reviews, they are very appreciated. I love you guys.**

* * *

Seth and Dean finished rescuing all workers and there were no deaths or people serious injured. However, Daily The Club suffered a huge damage in the building and machinery.

"I am relieved to know that despite our problems you are here helping these people." Dean told his partner.

"I'm not a bastard with no heart as you sure think." Seth replied.

And yet this gesture of kindness did not make Dean feel better about his brother. Seth was still sponsoring The Miz.

The auburn-haired man looked around, they were on top of a building near the burned building. The losses were millionaire and surely irreparable.

"A lot of people are going to be unemployed." Dean murmured. "I don't think this place can function again."

And this also made Dean sad. Lately, the auburn-haired man was feeling into his soul all the tragedies surrounding this city.

 **...**

It was almost midday when Dean arrived at the Foundation. He had not seen Seth at all since last night. Dean looked at the cover of one of the newspapers: the news was divided between the big fire in Daily The Club and the debate between the candidates for mayor of Utopia.

"I was about to tell Roman everything last night." Dean thought frustrated. "Tonight I'll have to be in that debate with Seth watching the bastard he sponsors, feeling even more miserable because I don't want to be part of this."

Upon entering his office he found Roman repairing a bookcase. Dean sighed. At least something made his day better. He must find a good time to tell the truth.

"I have to apologize to you, I left so fast." Dean said softly.

Roman shook his head. "You're a busy man, I guess your life is always like that."

"It's kind of chaotic at times." Dean admitted. "It must be why I like you so much, you remind me that not everything has to be so complicated, so full of ulterior motives, the environment in which I develop is often superficial and frivolous."

Roman looked at his boss intently. This morning Dean looked so melancholy. And although the samoan had made it clear last night that there was someone else, he felt a huge desire to comfort Dean now.

"Tell me what can I do to help you?" Roman looked at him with empathy.

"Even if you don't understan it, you're already helping me Roman." Dean sighed. "Last night I was about to tell you something very important but I had to attend to an emergency. I would like to tell you now."

Roman blinked a couple of times. Last night, the atmosphere was somewhat jovial. Today was different. Dean was sad.

"Randy mentioned already, that I am the son of the one of the bodyguards of Seth's parents. My father was my hero, he was one of those men who believe they can change the world by changing little things around him. You remind me of him a lot."

Roman was overwhelmed by Dean's words. Now he understood why the other man seemed to gravitate around him.

"He died doing his duty and Seth's parents took me under their wings. So Seth and I grew up together and he was like my brother. We have shared so much things, we even share a gift that lately feels mostly like a curse."

"A curse?" Roman was puzzled.

"It's a gift that Seth's mother gave us, something that united us as brothers but that is now separating us irreparably." Dean continued.

"That's why your melancholy." Roman smiled sadly. "You feel like you're losing your brother."

"Yeah," Dean looked at Roman with a deep sadness. "Lately I don't even recognize him."

Roman felt compelled by Dean's sadness and approached him. Dean wanted to lose himself in those black eyes. Obviously Roman wanted to help but didn't know how.

"I am going to tell you about that gift. It's a truth that I hope you understand... Just think how much I must trust you to reveal this to you." Dean took Roman's hands.

"But you barely know me." Roman said something nervous.

"No. In fact, you and I know each other more than you think." Dean mirrored Roman's nervousness.

"What are you talking about?"

"Roman, I am..."

The door was violently opened and an enraged man burst into the office. Dean let go of Roman's hands at that moment.

"I've been trying to locate Seth Rollins and his security team have not let me get close to Rollins Industries!" The man shouted angrily. "So I came to talk to his lapdog!"

Dean's secretary looked at him apologetically. "I tried to stop him."

"It's okay, just close the door please when leaving." Dean nodded to the woman.

She did that and then Dean reacted equally angry. "Who the hell you think you are?"

"I am Finn Balor, one of the best investigative reporters of Daily The Club!" The man shouted. "And of course you know who I am! You sure helped Seth Rollins in the burning of my workplace!"

Dean was pale. "But what does Seth have to do with that?"

Finn snorted. "Yesterday I was at Rollins Industries showing him a folder with copies of all the evidence from years of investigations against Mike Mizanin, a story I was about to publish. And since I thought Seth was not like Randy Orton, I wanted to to warn him what kind of person he was sponsoring. Seth said he would do something about it, and yesterday Daily The Club was set on fire."

Dean wanted to talk but he was speechless. Seth could not be capable of such a thing.

"Maybe it was just a horrible coincidence?" Dean finally found his voice. "Do you have proof that it was on purpose?"

"You think I'm stupid! Today is the debate, and coincidentally, not only did the fire happen, but also just one hour ago my boss told us that Seth Rollins offered to buy Daily The Club, and since he lost a lot of money, he will sell it. Daily The Club is the biggest of this city. Seth Rollins now controls a massive mean of communication to blindfold and brainwash people to support his candidate and to silence the truth. He killed two bird with the same stone."

Dean shook his head. Seth could not be capable of such a thing. Dean refused to believe Finn Balor's words.

"Even if what you say is true, you should still have such proofs, I don't think you've lost everything in the fire." Dean rebuked. "If everything you say is true, the city should know. I'll go talk to Seth and..." Dean gulped. "I assure you, the truth will come to light."

Finn rolled his eyes. "Seth Rollins told me that and guess what? Now, I work for him. But even now he will not silence me, the truth will come to light and Seth Rollins, you and all those associated with you all, will be unmasked as accomplices of those corrupt people. I know that fighting against powerful people like you is stupid, but someone has to do it, justice will prevail in one way or another."

That said, Finn Balor left the office as quickly as he arrived. Dean was stunned. He could not believe all this. He felt that everything around him was collapsing. Seth could not have caused all this to cover The Miz's wrongdoings... Or could he?

Roman felt the desperation in Dean's being so he guided the other man to the armchair of the office. There, the auburn-haired man, almost dropped on the couch.

"Roman, I swear didn't know anything about this. I still don't know what those proof are. Seth never mentioned that." Dean said desperately as taking the Samoan's hands again.

"Do you think Seth is capable of something like that?" Roman looked at Dean sadly.

"I want to believe that he doesn't..." But Dean was not so sure anymore.

"You said you did not recognize him lately." Roman murmured.

"I swear I want to believe that Balor is lying." The pain in Dean's voice was obvious.

"Maybe he is." Roman squeezed Dean's hands trying to calm him down.

But in his gaze Dean noticed that Roman believed in Finn Balor. Maybe Finn was another guy like Roman, or like Jon. People that without any kind of gift, was trying to make this world a better place. People trying to do justice by their own means and finding all kinds of obstacles from powerful people such as Seth or as... himself.

"It seems that everything is against me." Dean released one of Roman's hands and brought it to the Samoan's face, gently cupping one of his cheeks. "I have not done more than try to make you change your opinion about me and everything still accuses me."

Roman did not understand why but Dean's sadness shook his heart. He closed his eyes surrendering to the soft caress.

"But I don't think bad of you. You say you didn't know anything and I believe you." Roman said with sincerity.

Dean felt overwhelmed. "Do you really believe me?"

Roman nodded with a small reassuring smile.

Dean felt a huge relief and at the same time a little embarrassment. "You are giving me the vote of confidence that I denied you when we met."

"People make mistakes and I can't judge you. I have thousands of flaws too and that day I also did wrong. I thought you were like Randy Orton, it was a huge mistake." Roman admitted, as he enjoyed the warmth of Dean's hand on his face.

"You are definitely the one." Dean smiled with longing. "You feel it, don't you? Even if you can't understand it, you feel it. I have to go talk to Seth but no matter what happens or even if the world falls around us, tonight I'm going to tell you the whole truth."

"You're right, I don't understand." And despite that, Roman's gaze reflected nothing but trust.

"You'll understand." Dean smiled more calmly. "Now I must leave. I need to know the truth that Finn Balor spoke of."

"I hope everything goes well between you and your brother." Roman smiled at him slightly.

"Even if things don't go well, I still have you." Dean brought his face close to Roman's, placing a soft kiss on the other man's forehead.

Roman felt that his whole body reacted to that kiss. This could not be happening, he hardly knew this man and he also have such strong feelings for another one.

Dean stood up and walked to the door.

"Tonight you'll know everything."

That said he left the office leaving Roman in a sea of confusion because of his words and what that simple fraternal kiss made him feel.

* * *

 **In the next episode a truth will be revealed and we will advance in the plot. There are many obstacle for ambreigns, let's hope that their feelings prevail and the won't end consumed by the corruption and manipulations of everyone around them.**

 **But you know, everything can happen, especially in this fic.**


	8. 08

**Thanks for your reviews, you all know how much I value your support in this fic. I apologize for my grammar as always.**

* * *

"Instead of believing in the accusations of an ambitious journalist, you must have asked me why I did all this!" Seth was angry and hurt.

"Why?" Dean didn't know what to think.

"Because of you! I thought that saving those people could show you that I'm not the villain."

Dean wanted to say so many things but suddenly he had nothing to argue.

Seth collapsed in the armchair of his office. "You were sad because the Daily The Club workers would be unemployed, so I bought a company that I don't need, to help them."

Dean felt so bad. Seth's reasons now made sense. He approached his brother, took his hands and looked into his eyes.

"You and I have distanced ourselves so much, because I don't approve of you supporting The Miz. But we're still brothers and I don't want to lose you, but I don't want you to lose yourself either."

"I don't approve of The Miz either, if you want to know." Seth confessed. "But he is an evil that I can control, Kane and Randy no. And they are associated with the DX! I know that you want me to forgive and forget but I can't and I still don't understand how you could."

 _I have not forgotten. Just, I want justice and you want revenge._

"You're right, I don't know how I could think that you had something to do with something as atrocious as setting a building on fire."

Seth calmed down at Dean's words and handed him a folder that was on his desk. There was Balor's investigation.

"It is true that The Miz helped Mcintyre to deforest the Amazon, but they did it with the authorization of the corrupt governments of those countries." Seth explained. "I can't bring world peace, but I can fix things in this city, even if I have to play as dirty as my rivals, the difference is that I'm not like them."

Dean brought their faces closer. "That's my fear, Sethie, that by partnering with them you end up the same or worse."

"That will never happen. I know this game is very dangerous but I'm the right person to play it. Tonight is the debate and I know you don't want to be there, so don't be there, just trust me please."

"I will, Seth. I'm sorry about all this."

 **…**

Roman was walking in his room, he could not calm his nerves. Dean Ambrose, his mysteries and the way he spoke to him confused him.

He couldn't keep thinking about this because he heard some tapping on his window. Roman opened it and the Hound of Justice threw himself into his arms.

The Samoan received him with affection. It was obvious that the other man needed this. After a while when Dean calmed down, he let go of Roman's embrace.

"We can finally be alone, I need to tell you the truth before something else stops me."

Roman looked at him curiously.

The Hound of Justice took off his hooded vest revealing his auburn mane. Roman then grabbed his hands preventing him from taking off the garment that covered his nose and mouth.

"You don't have to do it."

The auburn-haired man shook his head, gently letting go of Roman's hands.

"I have to do it, Roman, especially because I promised you this afternoon and I always keep my word."

Roman then remembered his conversation with... Dean.

And before Roman's astonished gaze, the auburn-haired man revealed his identity.

"De... Dean..." Roman was astonished. "So, this is the gift you... the gift you... were talking about..."

"I can't define if it's a gift or a curse, but I have it and I don't know what I'm doing with this, I'm so confused and..." Dean was as nervous as Roman.

"At least it's a relief to know your identity because Dean Ambrose had me nervous." Roman admitted.

"What do you think about me now?" Dean needed to know.

Roman smiled at him. "I think I fell in love with a brave superhero. Who is also very very handsome."

Dean was wide eyed. He could not believe what he was hearing. "You love me?"

"That night, when we made love, you didn't let me tell you what I feel. You said that when there were no masks involved, we would reveal our feelings." Roman said with emotion. "There are no masks now."

Dean smiled in pure bliss. For the first time in years, he was genuinely happy. He hugged Roman again.

"Roman, I had never felt this before and I was so afraid that you would not reciprocate me, and even though on that night we made love, you tried to confess your feelings, I was afraid that knowing my identity these feelings would disappear."

Roman shook his head. "Now I know who you are and my feelings are still here. what about yours?"

"I love you too, you have no idea I..." Dean sighed, relieved and happy. "When we met and I saw you saving those women, you questioned everything I thought was right, your passion for justice made me fall in love with you and in a short time I was hook, line and sinker."

"Wow." Roman kissed Dean's forehead. "In a way, we both fell in love with what we couldn't see. I'd like you to see yourself the way I see you: as a hero."

Dean rested his forehead on Roman's chest. "As much as I try, I can't see myself as such."

Roman thought of something that could make Dean see how valuable he was. "Dean, imagine this gift of yours, held by someone like Randy Orton."

Dean then looked at Roman wide eyed. "That would be disastrous."

"That's what I mean. You could choose to use your gift to hurt others and you did the opposite. You're a hero, Dean, not because you have a gift, but because of the way you decided to use it."

Roman's words were a balm in Dean's wounds. How could he not love this man?

"Thank you Roman, your support has given me back the faith I was losing, I am so happy, now."

They both kissed. Now there were no secrets or anything that would stop them from loving each other and that was what they would do tonight. What they would always do.

Roman threw Dean on his bed. "And since you're so strong, I think we can take this to another level."

Dean smiled. "You're a warrior, Roman, do whatever you want with my body."

Roman felt his cock harden when he heard those words. "I'm going to leave you exhausted."

"Let's see if you can." Dean smirked.

 **…**

Meanwhile in the main hall of the most prestigious hotel in Utopia, everything was ready for the debate.

"You, supporting The Miz is something that I didn't see coming." Randy approached Seth. "But Kane and I have experience managing the inhabitants of this city at our whim... you don't."

"You have not heard about personal space, you're invading mine Randal." Seth said with seriousness.

"I must admit this stupid debate is worth it if I have the pleasure of seeing you in that tight suit, although my goal is to see you without any clothes, jumping on my dick."

Seth looked around. There were several people pouring a drink before starting the debate.

"That will never happen, you know I feel disgust for you and what you represent." Seth said with contempt.

Randy could not control his emotions when it came to Seth.

"We all have basic needs, including you, I can satisfy them all." Randy grabbed Seth's arm violently.

Seth laughed mockingly, letting go of the grip. "You're just wasting my time, I'm not here to talk to you."

Seth walked just a couple of steps towards a man who was pouring some champagne.

"You and I have a pending conversation Mr. Balor." Seth approached the journalist.

Balor was somewhat nervous about being discovered. Finn was almost hiding from them.

"And who is he?" Randal gritted his teeth.

"That's not your business, now get out of my way that this gentleman and I are going to have a private conversation." Seth seemed to have fun mortifying Randy.

Balor walked following Seth as he watched Randy squeezing both fists so much that were starting to turn red.

"You were eluding me all day and now suddenly you want to talk to me Mr. Rollins." Balor muttered indignantly.

"I'm a very busy businessman and I'm still making time to talk to you the way you wanted to. I don't think you should throw tantrums at that, Mr. Balor."

Finn was astounded. Seth seemed to have control of everything around him.

 **…**

"Dean!" Roman said between moans. "It's wonderful!"

Dean was riding Roman's cock mercilessly.

"Nobody is ever going to make you feel this." Dean had his lips against Roman's. "Nobody is going to surrender to you like I do."

"Nobody, Dean. You're amazing, Dean Dean Dean!"

Roman climaxed by repeating the name of his loved one. Upon hearing his name coming out of Roman's lips. Dean did not hold back and spilled his cum on Roman's chest.

Shortly after a crack was heard. Roman's old bed broke apart and they both fell to the floor.

"Oops." Dean said innocently.

Roman started to laugh out loud. "I think I'll have to buy a new bed."

"I will give you a reinforced one." Dean laughed too.

"I love you, even if one day you kill me with an orgasm." Roman smeared his fingers with Dean's cum and brought them to his lips, sucking them. "You think your cum gives me some kind of resistance."

Dean bit his lower lip. Seeing Roman doing that was so sexy.

"I don't know, but you can try it as many times as you want." Dean could not believe how happy he was.

 **…**

"He handles them like puppets." Finn was in awe. The debate was developing and The Miz was destroying with Kane in almost all the questions. "I can't believe you are sponsoring this man."

"So you think the city would be better in the hands of Kane and Orton?"

Finn gulped. "But The Miz... he..."

Seth smiled when he saw that Finn was not able to answer him.

"If you have a better option, tell me and I'll take it." Seth looked at Finn knowingly. "But if you have nothing but evidence to accuse everyone of being villains without giving any solution to this problem, at least let me try to do something."

Finn had no arguments against that and he felt impotent and angry.

"Sure, you think I'm worse than Randy Orton, but it's not like that, if I had something to hide I wouldn't be here talking to a journalist who seems to be very good at investigating things. Maybe your investigations will lead you to realize that I'm not bad."

"That means I still work for you?" Finn did not know how to react or behave with Seth.

"Until you wish it, Mr. Balor." Seth pointed. "As for your report, publish it if you want it. I just hope that your search for the truth doesn't end up helping the wrong people and you end to be the one Randy and Kane should thank for the re-election."

Finn gulped. He had in his hands to expose The Miz and leave the city in the hands of Orton or remain silent and rely on Seth.

"I hope to see you tomorrow in Rollins Industries, you and your coworkers will be working there until Daily The Club is completely repaired. I will need help to know how to manage a newspaper since I have no experience in it .You can help me and at the same time see with your own eyes if I am the villain that you think I am or just someone wanting to change things here."

Finn was speechless. For the first time in his life he did not know what the hell was happening around him.

Randy saw them from afar and was furious. Everything was going wrong for him. First The Miz was making Kane look like a fool and on the other hand Seth was devoting all his attention to that unknown guy.

Randy took his phone. "AJ, I want you to send the DX and test subject number 6 to the debate."

"You're crazy? This guy is just a guinea pig to try a new modification in the serum. We're supposed to wait until Saturday to see if this guy Bobby will be able to resist the serum."

"Are you deaf!" Randy had to restrain himself from screaming. "Obey!"

AJ huffed. "Ok, just don't say I didn't warn you."

Randy closed the call while listening to the laughter of those attending the debate to see how The Miz ridiculed Kane and even worse watching Seth put all his attention and time on that guy.

* * *

 **Apparently everything is fine between Dean and Roman... ¿? Let's see if everything continues like this.**

 **And Randy is going to do something very evil.**

 **This episode was too long and no matter how much I tried I could not shorten it, so I divided it into two parts, this is the first one. Thanks again and leave me your comments.**


	9. 09

**I think we're all devastated by what's happening with Joe. I have not stopped crying and praying for him. But I also know that God is not going to leave us without a person who is our role model, who inspires us to be better, who is our hero. That's why I know he's going to win this battle.**

 **Joe is so inspiring that even in these moments he remains positive and that has made me reflect on my own attitude towards life. I want to fight just as he does to overcome my problems that you already know what they are. I want to get better because that was the lesson that Joe gave us that night**.

 **As you know, this chapter was already written before Monday Night Raw on October 22. However, due to the sad announcement of Joe's illness, I didn't feel like posting anything. Besides I didn't know if it would be right to do it.**

 **So although my stories are based on Roman, the character and not Joe or anyone in his family (that's why I've never used real names, nor have I put his wife and children in my fics) I was unsure if it would be rigth to continue with my stories.**

 **I don't know it yet. I don't want to be disrespectful and if somehow it is wrong to keep updating, I will stop.**

 **I will keep writing for sure, even if it is only for myself in my pc, because this is the only way I have to cope with my problems and this whole situation. And this particular story is finished in my mind, so it is something that I am going to write, because you all know what this fic means to me. But I would like to be able to share it with you guys, as I have done so far.**

 **Let's have faith, this is a battle that a warrior like him can win.**

* * *

Dean had told Roman the story of how he had obtained that gift. And how all this was deteriorating his relationship with Seth.

"Don't you think Seth's explanation is true?" Roman raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, I believe him, but I'm afraid that since he's playing with fire..." Dean sighed.

"He ends burned." Roman finished the sentence.

"No, I'm afraid that by playing with fire, he becomes a pyromaniac." Dean said with concern.

"And if that happens, what will you do?" Roman asked.

Dean hugged Roman tightly. That was his greatest fear. "Seth is my brother and I don't know if I could fight against him. _How can you fight against a person you love?_ "

Roman hugged him tightly, understanding Dean's fear and feeling unable to help him.

Dean turned on the tv. All the channels were broadcasting the debate. In just a couple of minutes Roman and he noticed that The Miz was sweeping the floor with Kane. They even heard people laughing.

"I hate to say it but The Miz is awesome. I think he has a huge chance of winning." Roman admitted with some apprehension.

"And I don't know if that's a good or bad thing." Dean gulped.

At that moment the crowd began to scream and everything turned into chaos. Dean and Roman did not understand anything. Kane and The Miz ran away from that place. Then one of the cameras zoomed out of the Hotel and they saw the D-X and with them a huge guy, manhandling the security team like they were toys.

Roman and Dean looked at each other wide eyed.

"I have to go." Dean at full speed left the destroyed bed and dressed.

Roman started dressing too. "I know, I understand you and I support you. Just take care please."

Dean went to the window and before leaving he looked at Roman with tenderness. "I'm going to return to you Big Dog, and if I don't find you, I'll search for you. _I will always search for you._ "

"And you will always find me." Roman approached him. "Dean, even if you must also play with fire."

"I'd rather burn myself than become a pyromaniac." Dean nodded, understanding Roman's concern.

"And I would rather that neither of that two things happen." Roman said softly.

They both kissed once more, and Dean left.

Roman put on shoes and as fast as he could left the building. On the street he found Elias parking a car.

"Do you have a car?" Roman said surprised.

"Not exactly, it's from my girlfriend: Alexa. To be honest this is her boyfriend's car but he's out of town and doesn't need it, so she borrowed it to me." Elias shrugged.

Roman was going to scold Elias but could not. He needed that car.

"Then, use your girlfriend's boyfriend's car to take me to a place, it's urgent." Roman indicated.

 **...**

Finn was taking pictures. This would be the first news he could publish in the Daily since the big fire.

The candidates and even Seth Rollins himself were no longer in sight, sure being protected by their security teams. Only the citizens were unprotected.

Finn took several photos of that powerful man and next to a part of the crowd left the place through the emergency exit. However at that time the rest of the D-X fired a mini bazooka at that exit blocking it and leaving the rest of the people inside. The people that had escaped from the Hotel ran away as quickly as they could.

Meanwhile the big guy, Triple H and Road Dogg were in the main entrance of the Hall.

"They killed Shawn and I'm going to kill all these people in revenge." Hunter sentenced.

Seth and Dean met on the hotel terrace.

"The henchmen of the D-X blocked the emergency exit and that big guy is in the entrance breaking everything." Seth explained.

"They are leaving people trapped inside the Hotel." Dean reasoned. "We must get those people out here."

"And take down Triple H." Seth launched himself into the hall before Dean could respond to that.

Dean followed him and could see up close that big man breaking the pillar that held the main entrance of the Hotel. This made the wall and a part of the balcony to fall, leaving many of the attendees trapped inside the place. And the the Hounds and the D-X, outside.

If that guy did the same with the central pillar of the Hall, that would collapse the other pillars of the Hotel and the building would fall on people who had not yet been able to escape.

"Who is that guy and how does he get that?" Dean yelled.

Hunter smiled at them with malice when he noticed the presence of both hounds. "Finally you guys meet someone as strong as you. This is Big Cass."

"Nobody can be stronger than us." Seth smirked and then looked at Dean. "I'm going to cut off the head of this snake, you take care of the big guy."

Dean nodded. Seth went at full speed towards Hunter but to his surprise, Big Cass was as fast as him and stopped Seth.

Cass punched Seth in the chest so he fell into the rubble. Dean was stunned.

"This city will be ours and not even you can avoid it." Hunter said angrily looking at Seth. "You took away Shawn and I'm going to take your friend away in revenge."

Big Cass went over Dean who did not have time to run away. He grabbed Dean by the neck and began to hit him, making him bleed.

Dean started hitting back and soon they were both fighting as equals.

However, each time Big Cass punched Dean, his eyes became more and more lost, as if that big guy had no control of himself.

Hunter and his henchmen were going to escape and let that guy take care of the Hounds. Seth saw this and also saw Dean in a difficult fight.

Seth had to make a desicion: go for his revenge or help his brother.

 **...**

"Are you crazy!" Elias stopped the car near the Hotel but blocked the doors. "I'm not going to let you kill yourself for that guy. Roman for God's sake you have AJ! That man would give you his blood and... there's also our boss."

Roman looked at Elias wide-eyed.

"I know we don't know him but he seems like a decent guy." Elias continued. "Anyone is better than the hound of murder. Besides, we can't do anything here."

Roman sighed. "You remember the incident at the seaport? You and I did something. It's not about having a superpower, it's about making ordinary things to get extraordinary results."

Elias gave up. He unlocked the doors and they both left the car and realized that the emergency exit was blocked by a huge metal pole that had been knocked down by the D-X.

"On the other side of that blocked door are the murderers, trapped people can only come out through here." Roman ran a hand through his mane.

"We won't be able to move that thing just by us." Elias sentenced.

"But with the help of our cars we can." A voice was heard.

Both men turned and there was Finn Balor. Roman and he recognized each other. Finn took a picture of Roman.

"Why did you do that?" Roman was puzzled.

"You're handsome." Finn shrugged. "Now let's talk less and do more."

"Where the hell is the police?" Elias complained.

"The police work for Orton and Kane, they are sure protecting them." Roman said angrily.

 **...**

Seth started to run after Triple H but halfway he saw his brother falling near him. Dean was hurt. He was bleeding from his forehead and holding his elbow that also bled.

"You cannot go for Triple H now, that thing is out of control!" Dean stood up. "And I'm not in a position to fight alone."

Seth was stunned. "That guy is..."

"Like us!" Dean yelled.

Big Cass began to push the pillar that supported the structure of the Hotel. If it collapsed, an unprecedented tragedy would occur.

Triple H smiled at Seth and went on his motorcycle. Seth clenched his fists in deep rage as he watched his vengeance escape once more like sand from his fingers.

Both were for Big Cass. Seth kicked him and that threw them both inside the Hall where the people were. Most of the trapped people were terrified, pushing the blocked exit in an attempt to escape.

Seth and Big Cass were hitting each other. Cass attacked Seth crashing against the main pillar of the Hotel and because of this, the structure began to give way.

The assistants shouted. The building was going to fall on top of them all.

Dean looked around without knowing how they could get everyone out of there, he couldn't leave Seth fighting alone. Suddenly that man started drooling, it was like a rabid dog and out of control.

He began to crash himself against one of the pillars of the Hotel whose structure was giving way.

"It will be impossible to evacuate people!" Dean was desperate.

 **...**

Not too far. Randy and AJ watched the result of their work. They were looking towards the Hotel with binoculars. In addition, Big Cass had a tracker that allowed to know what he was doing.

"You finally got it." Randy smirked. "The serum is finished."

"Not that one." AJ watched the chaos wide-eyed. "The serum I put on Cass is an old version. I am not testing the serum. I am testing our life insurance."

"What are you talking about?" Orton asked rudely.

"I installed something in Cass. If he goes out of control we can destroy him just pushing a button." AJ explained. "When we have Lashley, all these things will be improved and you'll have a super soldier that you can keep under your control, and that if for some reason, loses control, we can destroy it."

Randy smiled pleased. "It does not matter if Seth gets the Miz to defeat Kane, he cannot do anything against my super soldier. Finally he will have to surrender to me."

AJ almost rolled his eyes. He could not believe that in the midst of all this destruction, Randy was thinking about have Seth Rollins.

 _As soon as I finish this project I will take the money and I will convince Roman to escape together to another city._ AJ thought. _I'm sick of all this._

At that moment AJ looked at the back of the Hotel and saw Roman. The scientist panicked. What was Roman doing there?

"The tracker shows Cass is out of control." Randy indicated.

"I told you that serum is still unstable. Cass is not under our control." AJ said worried, Roman was in that place near that destruction machine.

AJ showed a little device with a button. "Time to test the self-destruction mode."

The Hotel rumbled it was obvious that it was cracking. AJ sentenced trying to press the button.

Randy stopped him, taking the device of AJ. "Let that Hotel come down with the Hounds in there, after that we'll destroy Cass."

AJ was at a disadvantage. He could not take the device from Randy.

"I'm leaving. You know what to do and I don't want to see hundreds of people dying. I'm just a scientist." AJ said walking away quickly.

"You don't want to see it but you're still part of this!" Randy yelled at him. "You are a murderer like the rest of us!"

AJ closed his eyes frustrated. He just wanted to find Roman and get him out of there.

 **...**

At that moment they heard a noise and Dean and Seth saw Roman and Finn opening the emergency doors. The people started to leave.

Just then Cass yelled loudly, almost tearing the hair from his head. Dean and Seth looked at each other and nodded, both threw themselves at Cass. At that moment the Hotel collapsed.

Roman, Finn and the people who had escaped watched in horror as the Hotel collapsed. The Samoan felt his heart skipping a beat. Dean was in there, Roman was not sure if the man he loved could survive this.

At that moment in the middle of the people AJ was trying to get close to Roman.

"What are you doing here?" AJ touched Roman's face almost crying when he saw the samoan was safe.

"I was passing by here and I wanted to help." Roman said looking towards the rubble. "What are _you_ doing here?"

AJ hid his face in Roman's chest. Ashamed to know that while Roman was trying to help, he was responsible for this chaos.

 _If something had happened to you, I would never have been able to forgive myself. I think I love you, Roman._

"I came to see the debate, I was inside the Hotel." AJ lied.

When the dust dissipated. Everyone saw that the three men were still alive. Dean and Seth pushed that guy along with them out of the Hotel before it collapsed.

Everyone watched in horror as Cass was out of control crashing into the rubble. It was something horrible and shortly after Cass' body exploded.

AJ hugged Roman tightly. That was the device being used by Randy, it had worked perfectly.

Roman just looked at Dean who leant on Seth as they both walked towards them. It was obvious that both were hurt. Roman wanted so much to go with Dean but that would be suspicious. After all, they were only a few meters away from Finn Balor who was taking pictures.

"You both are monsters just like that thing that exploded. We are at your mercy!" A woman shouted in the middle of the crowd.

"Are you crazy?" A man shouted back. "They saved us!"

People on the crowd started to argue about the hounds. It was then that AJ could not take it anymore and he kissed Roman, this caught by surprise the Samoan who, although he had AJ hanging from him, had not had finish processing what was happening around him.

All he could notice was Dean's blue eyes staring at him with sadness and disappointment

Roman, softly let go of AJ and at that moment, the Hounds of Justice left the place as fast as they could.

* * *

 **Roman should give Dean a good explanation now.**

 **In addition, seems like Randy and AJ perfected the serum. However AJ is doubting...**

 **Leave me your opinions and what do you think will happen in the next episode? be kind please.**


	10. 10

**Thank you so much for your support in this fic. I love you all so much :')**

* * *

 **Three days later.**

"Is Mr. Ambrose here?" Roman asked Dean's secretary.

"No, it looks like he's still sick." She explained kindly.

Roman gulped, he had not heard from Dean all week and it was already Friday. Roman did not know if Dean was hurt or maybe angry.

And he had little time working there, he could not ask a day off.

"So tomorrow is the big day, that's why you're so nervous right?" Elias intercepted him.

"The fight!" Roman barely remembered that.

"You've been thinking so much about the Hound of Destruction that you didn't remember that tomorrow you'll have a fight that will catapult you to the main event." Elias said with concern.

"The reason I'm about to have that opportunity is because Lesnar has injured other fighters, and many others don't want to face him." Roman said angrily. "But Bobby will teach him a lesson, Lesnar must learn something about humility and sportsmanship."

"You have a lot of admiration for Bobby." Elias pursed his lips.

"Bobby is a pioneer and it would be a great honor for me to face him. Lesnar is trash and I'm not interested, although I don't deny that I would like to kick his ass."

Roman went on his way. Even if it was suspicious, when he left work, he would go to the Rollins mansion. He should see Dean.

 **…**

Finn was reviewing the photographs he had taken at the Hotel. There was Big Cass destroying everything in his path. At that moment he noticed the photo that he took to Roman.

"Is that your boyfriend Mr. Balor?"

Finn almost fell out of his chair when he heard Seth's voice.

"It is just a photo." Finn shrugged. "Can't deny he's a very handsome man."

Seth knew that Balor and the man in the photo opened the doors to save people trapped in the Hotel and Finn was not taking credit for that. Seth had to admit that he was impressed.

Finn looked at his boss. "But if you ran away from the hotel, how is that you're hurt?"

Seth took a folder from Finn's desk. "A part of the roof fell on me while I was escaping."

Finn did not seem to believe him but did not ask more about that. "I was investigating reports of missing persons and that man is named Colin Cassady."

Seth looked at the documentation. "Colin Cassady doesn't have a police record, he recently became champion of a small boxing league."

"There have been disappearances of several athletes, all of them have been found dead in horrible circumstances." Balor explained. "The D-X are obviously behind all this since Big Cass was with them."

Seth admitted that Finn was that good that he might even discover his identity someday. And still, he did not mean to fire him.

"As soon as Daily The Club is up and running I want this on the front page." Seth said.

Finn was surprised. "Wow, I didn't think you had any interest in Daily The Club."

"Actually, I bought it so that all of you will not end up in unemployment, but it can be useful to have a means to expose the things that the corrupt police of this city hides." Seth looked at Finn intensely. "But since you are determined to see only my faults, you won't believe me."

Finn felt like a scolded child. Seth was a total mystery and as a good journalist he wanted to discover everything about him.

Professional curiosity, nothing more...

"I admit that I have had some prejudice against you." Finn admitted.

"Some? I would say a lot of prejudices." Seth started walking. "Anyway, the man in the picture is very handsome but I don't think he's your type."

Finn followed him. "And how can you know that?"

"You like complicated things, challenges, that's why you're always investigating, discovering secrets. And no matter how handsome he is, that man is not what I just described."

That said Seth left a totally absorbed Finn.

 **…**

"You are an employee of the Foundation then?" The housekeeper asked, looking at the small bouquet of flowers.

"Yes, I came to bring this gift to Mr. Ambrose, to shows all of his employees' affection." Roman showed the credential that accredited him as a worker of the Foundation.

"At this time of night?" She looked at him with scrutiny.

"We were very busy today and I had to come after work." Roman explained. "Listen, I have to make sure Mr. Ambrose gets this or I'll get in trouble."

The woman called on the intercom and shortly after told the guard to let Roman pass, but not before being checked from head to toe. There was a big security protocol on the Rollins mansion.

Roman followed the woman to Dean's room. If the auburn-haired man had authorized his visit, perhaps he had hope of fixing things.

She left and Roman entered carefully. There was Dean lying on his bed.

The Samoan looked around. Dean's room was the size of his apartment, maybe a little bigger. He felt overwhelmed and for the first time he thought about the social differences that separated them.

Dean smiled at the Roman's amazement. "You brought me flowers. C'mon, come here."

"I needed to see you." Roman walked to the bed and handed the flowers to Dean.

"These flowers are like you, simple but beautiful." Dean said looking at Roman almost sadly.

"Dean, I can explain about AJ. He kissed me and that took me by surprise. I didn't know how to react. I'm so sorry. Plus, he was having a panic attack."

Dean patted the mattress so that Roman sits next to him. "You trusted me despite the terrible first impression I gave you. I must trust in you too."

Roman let out a sigh of relief. "Then why have you ignored me all week?"

Dean put the bouquet on the bedside table. "I left your apartment and you followed me to the hotel! Even though you had nothing to do there... That night we faced a threat that we could not control, that thing collapsed a whole hotel!"

"Dean, I'm sorry, but I could not..."

"Exactly, you could not. You had to follow me and you'll do it again... and I don't want to see you die because you chose to love me." Dean admitted. "When I saw AJ so worried he was having a panic attack, I knew who's really good for you."

"AJ is a good guy and maybe good for me, but I don't love him." Roman hugged Dean. "Dean, I love you and I understand your concern but... remember how you met me? I was in a place where I wasn't supposed to be and yet if not for that, you would never have crossed my path. That night in the hotel, if we had not opened that door perhaps there would have been deaths to regret."

Dean smiled. "In the end it was you who saved their lives."

"No." Roman kissed Dean's forehead. "It was you, you stopped that guy... and well Finn Balor too. I didn't know what to do and he was the one who had the idea to move the debris and get those people out there. I was very relieved to know that normal people like me, like Elias, who also helped me, like Balor... that normal people are in the wrong place, doing the right thing."

"But I don't want to lose you." Dean put his face on Roman's chest.

"Then, why you keep me away from you?" Roman petted Dean's hair. "I'm going to be fine, I'm not a damsel in distress, I'm a fighter and the truth is that you can't carry everything on your shoulders. Elias and I helped in the seaport and Balor joined us at the Hotel. I think that shows that this city is not completely rotten and that you're not alone in this fight."

"That night many people were accusing us of being a danger for this city." Dean sighed.

"And many others defended you too. I think people are realizing that they should help each other, that you can't save their lives forever." Roman kissed Dean's hair. "You said you fell in love with me for being the way I am... don't leave me now for that."

"I can't convince you not to do something." Dean admitted. "But at least you can promise me that you'll be careful. You have no idea, if something happens to you because you try to help me, I won't be able to handle it. I think I'll go crazy if I lose you because of something I could not avoid."

Roman understood Dean. The desire to protect him, even if Dean was powerful, was what motivated Roman to follow him. But for now, he did not want to think about that. He just wanted to hold the man he loved in his arms and never let him go.

"And if something happens to you... How do you think I'm going to feel?" Roman whispered. "When that hotel fell over you, I thought it was the end. I don't know what I would do if I lost you."

Dean could not stand it anymore and kissed Roman. Roman returned the kiss immediately.

Both could lose the other that night and that had them nervous. They still did not know how they could take the dynamics of their relationship but they were sure they were not going to separate.

"We're going to make this work, Dean, Believe that." Roman murmured between kisses.

Dean smiled. How would he be able to separate from Roman? He was madly in love with him, and when he felt the passionate kisses of the Samoan and the way his heart beat, he knew that Roman was very much in love with him too.

"Are you going to be only mine?" Dean was panting.

"Only yours."

"I don't know what possessed me in wanting to let you go, but I won't do it anymore... Anyway, it would have been impossible that I could bear to see AJ all over you. If I see him near you again, I think I'll rip that soccer mom's hair off of his head."

"That won't be necessary because I'm not going to let you get away from me." Roman threw Dean on the bed.

"This bed is better that yours." Dean bit his lower lip. "It will resist."

"It doesn't matter if we destroy this bed too. You're rich, you can always buy another one." Roman said with a look full of desire.

And God, if that was sexy. Dean realized that he was never going to let Roman go.

Roman was over Dean. "I need you like the air I breathe, it's insane." The Samoan began to caress Dean's crotch. "I want you so much."

Dean started moaning. "Just take me in. Fuck me like there's no tomorrow."

"Your wish is my command." Roman straightened and removed his shirt.

Dean felt his cock harden. This man would be the cause of his death. He loved him so much.

At that moment the door opened causing them to separate suddenly.

"Dean I..." It was Seth entering the room.

"Seth..." Dean did not know why, but he had not wanted Seth to find out about Roman.

And seeing Roman without a shirt and all over him, it was pretty obvious what was happening.

Seth's gaze traveled from the Samoan's naked torso to the obvious erection in his tight jeans.

"I didn't mean to interrupt, Dean doesn't usually bring his fuckboys to this house." Seth said still staring at them.

Roman was somewhat embarrassed and put on his shirt immediately.

Seth smirked, he recognized Roman from Finn's photo. This man could not be the journalist's boyfriend if he was in bed with Dean. Then, Seth did really recognize Roman.

"Now I remember you! Randy said you are a prostitute, and he found out that your friend is a thief." Seth said thoughtfully.

Dean sat down covering his obvious erection with a pillow. "Randy is a liar! Roman is a good guy, he works as a carpenter and is also part of the MMA League of this city."

And because of the territorial way Dean said this, Seth knew that Roman was not just a fuckboy. Was this guy the one who had made Dean change so much?

"In fact, Roman is my boyfriend." Dean confessed.

Seth gave them an indecipherable smile. "That's why you were so interested in going to those mma shows, I know there's one tomorrow, you're probably going to support your boyfriend."

"I will go." Dean answered.

Roman felt a little nervous. "Then see you tomorrow, Dean."

"I'll look for you early, I want to see your training." Dean smiled at Roman.

Roman smiled back. "You will be my lucky charm."

They both kissed briefly and Roman left the room.

"And when were you going to tell me?" Seth asked something annoyed.

"Someday." It was Dean's response.

"So, this is something serious."

"Totally." Dean said firmly. " I love him and he loves me."

"And he knows you're one of the Hounds?" Seth quirked an eyebrow.

"No." Dean lied.

And obviously Seth did not believe anything.

"I hope you know what you're doing." Seth warned him. "Because I don't want your fuckboy to become a problem that **I** have to solve."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Dean stood up. "Are you threatening me?"

Seth did not move before Dean's advance. Both were face to face.

"I'm warning you." Seth was firm in this. "You can have fun with him, he is very handsome, he must be very good in bed, but nothing more. This secret is something we both share, not only you. And I am not going to risk everything for what I have fought just because you want to fuck."

Dean grabbed Seth by the collar of his shirt. "We have never fought Seth but if you try something against Roman, the punches that big guy who attacked us in the Hotel gave you will feel like caresses. I told you that I love him and you are not going to ruin this."

Seth let go of the violent grip, pushing Dean away from him. "You can have all the fun you want with him, just remember my warning. In any case nothing has to happen if you don't tell him the truth about us. You can open your legs for him, but keep your mouth shut."

That said, Seth left.

Dean clenched his fists in rage.

He remembered that Roman had asked him what he would do if he ever had to face someone he loved. Maybe the answer to that was to come.

 **...**

"Tomorrow we will go to the mma league show." Randy had the last improvement of the serum in his hands. "If everything goes well, on Sunday my super soldier will be a reality."

"I've done all the tests and everything will be fine, this new guinea pig will not get out of control, he will obey you blindly." AJ answered. "But otherwise, we can make him explode."

"We better not have to explode him into a thousand pieces, because I've already wasted a lot of resources and I can't lose the perfect guinea pig." Randy said threateningly. "I'm tired of your excuses, if you this doesn't work, you're going to regret it a lot."

AJ did not say anything but it was obvious that he was fed up with Randy.

* * *

 **In the next episode we will see the chosen one as Randy's super soldier. And Dean does not know it butvery soon he will be about to make one of the most difficult decisions of his life.**


	11. 11

**Thank you so much to the few ones Reading this fic and leaving reviews. I am grateful for that. I love you guys :')**

* * *

While at the Rollins Industries cafeteria, Finn listened to his workmates chatting. Several of them were working on Saturday.

"Will you go to the MMA League event?"

"Everything is sold out. Everybody want to see those big guys fighting."

Upon hearing that, Finn reacted. "All the dead men had in common to be big guys."

Finn left his lunch and ran to his cubicle, searching the Internet. There was the announcement of the main event: Bobby Lashley vs. Brock Lesnar. These two guys filled the profile.

Finn made several calls trying to get tickets, without any success. "I need only one ticket! I must be there!"

At that moment Seth arrived. The look of the millionaire heir landed on the computer screen.

"Why are you so desperate to go there?" Seth inquired.

Finn almost jumped out of his seat, Seth always took him by surprise. It was also Saturday. What was Seth doing there? Finn sighed, as if he was going to get some response from Seth? The reporter decided to explain his theory to Seth. After all, he wanted to go for work issues.

"What you say has logic." Seth said thoughtfully. Finn seemed to be doing a better investigative job than him.

"But it's just a suspicion, I can't alarm those fighters for a suspicion." Finn admitted. "Plus, everything is sold out."

"I can get tickets." Seth said as if nothing.

"Everything is sold out." Finn repeated.

"I could buy the arena with all those people inside if I wanted to." Seth smirked. "Go put on your best clothes, Mr. Balor. You're going to that event with one of the richest men in the country."

Finn was stunned. "Will you go with me?"

Seth had to smile at the genuine surprise in Finn's eyes. "I already told you I'm curious about your work. I'll see you here at 7pm."

Finn was paralyzed, he did not understand Seth at all. However, this was the his only chance to go to that show.

 **…**

The cameras on the arena focused on Seth talking with Finn. Randy thought he could kill someone.

"I need to know who that guy is." Randy growled.

AJ had to contain a laugh. It was hilarious to see how Seth despised Randy. Rollins was the only one to afford to humiliate him.

Something that they all secretly wanted.

"The next fight will be between Luke Gallows." The announcer shouted.

The audience erupted in an ovation. Gallows was the favorite and all bets were in his favor.

"And Roman Reigns."

The audience was still cheering for Gallows. Roman was practically a stranger.

Dean was in the front row watching his boyfriend. He tried to concentrate but the noise was deafening. Roman looked out of the octagon looking for Dean and when their eyes met, the Samoan smiled at him.

Dean saw Roman saying _for you_ and winking. Roman was going to win for him. He was not the favorite but Dean knew that Roman would win.

"I've bet a lot of money on Gallows, I want to see how he tear up your fuckboy." Randy said frustrated. "At least that'll fix this fucking night."

AJ frowned. Although the Samoan helped him that night at the Hotel, Roman did not react to his kisses as he usually did. However the raven-haired man stayed with him until reassuring him of his panic attack, that was a sign that Roman still cared for him.

Suddenly the stadium fell into a deep silence, AJ returned the attention to the octagon and saw Roman apply a key of submission to Gallows who surrendered. Roman was the winner.

Then the audience went from ignoring him to applauding him. Roman was taking a very important step, now people would begin to recognize him.

Dean looked at his boyfriend, he was so proud. Seeing Roman making his dreams come true was something that gave him joy. Roman smiled and returned to mouthed: _for you_. For him, everything for him.

AJ from his seat could not help but smile at the look on Randy's face. He could not mock loudly but he was enjoying it.

"I will go to eat something." AJ apologized.

The scientist rushed to the dressing rooms. He had to see Roman, maybe they still had time to fix their relationship. Several of Roman's workmates recognized him, letting him pass.

Upon entering the fighters' area, he saw Roman somewhat away from the others, and he was not alone. He was hugging... Dean Ambrose.

It was true that Roman always made it clear that theirs was casual but, AJ did not see it that way.

Roman looked so happy, with a shine that he had never seen before in his eyes, as if Dean were the absolute owner of his happiness.

And that hurt.

The cherry on the cake was watching Roman push Dean against a wall and kiss him passionately.

AJ could no longer stand it, approached them and cleared his throat.

Both men noticed the scientist. The look AJ gave Dean was creepy. Then he looked at Roman.

"I know we have an open relationship and I've been very absent but I need to talk privately." AJ tried to look calm.

"You're right, it's time to make everything clear." Roman nodded.

"Better and you save the conversation, Styles. Roman is with me now and our relationship is not open." Dean returned the same look to AJ.

"Dean, I must talk to him. I owe this to him." Roman reasurred his boyfriend.

The noise of the audience enveloped all the place. While Roman and AJ moved away to talk, Lashley and Lesnar entered the octagon.

"Just tell me we can fix this." AJ said in a pleading tone.

Roman felt very bad. For him, AJ was a good guy and did not want to hurt him but he could not lie either.

"I'm sorry, I don't want to hurt you. I like you very much but... I love him."

"This is not possible Roman! You didn't even know Ambrose!" AJ thought it was the worst night of his life.

"But I met him. It was never my intention to hurt you." Roman insisted.

"You're confusing everything! I know I've been very absent and neglected our relationship but I can change."

"AJ please stop." Roman gently took AJ's chin. "You are very special to me, but we were not meant to be."

AJ started shaking his head and hugged Roman. The Samoan felt so bad, AJ had been very good to him and Roman paid him breaking his heart, but he could not lie to him.

Roman kissed AJ's forehead and let go of the other man's embrace. "I hope that one day you can forgive me."

"I have nothing to forgive you for." AJ said desperately. "I neglected our relationship for that damned project, but just as one day I was able to get to your heart, I'll do it again."

That was enough for Dean that he could not keep quiet and approached AJ in a threatening way. "I just hope you don't get in my relationship. Roman loves me."

"Infatuation, you gave him what I couldn't because I was very busy." AJ responded in the same way. "The nerve you have! It was you the one who got between Roman and me. You shouldn't be feeling victorious, this is far from over."

Having said that, AJ walked away from there.

"You heard that, right?" Dean pouted.

"I also heard you threaten him." Roman sighed and hugged his boyfriend. "AJ is hurt and he's right, I forgot him and I didn't finish things the way I should."

"You always made it clear that it was an open relationship." Dean continued complaining. "But I don't care, if he tries to get you away from me, I'll leave him bald."

Roman hugged Dean and whispered in his ear. "You look so sexy when you're jealous, just finish the show, I'm going to show you how much I love you, so you won't have any doubt."

"We are going to see the main event." Dean took Roman's hand. "And when the event is over and everyone leaves, you'll fuck me in every corner of this arena. We're going to fuck so much that the next time AJ approaches you, he'll feel my smell all over you."

Roman smiled, Dean was being childish. It would be he who would talk to AJ again, but not now, he should give him a time.

Roman and Dean took each other's hands and went very close to the octagon to see Bobby's fight that had already begun.

 **…**

Randy could not stand it and had gone in search of Seth. "You like ordinary people. Are you going to sleep with this guy?"

"And if so, what? My sexual life is not your problem, it doesn't include you and will ever include you." Seth told him scornfully.

Finn was wide eyed watching everything. Randy Orton was rude, there was no doubt why Seth hated him. Did Orton really think this was the way to persuade Seth?

Then Randy looked at Finn. "If you don't get away from Seth, I'm going to crush you like a cockroach. When I'm done with you, nobody will remember you ever existed."

Finn smirked. "I'm not afraid of you, try whatever you want."

Randy pushed Finn, but the smaller man was stronger than he appeared, he did not fall to the ground.

Finn smirked, then threw his beer at Randy's face.

Seth was impressed. Finn Balor really did not fear anyone. Maybe that's why Seth could not help but gravitate around him.

Randy was fuming, he threw himself at Finn but Seth's bodyguards stopped him.

"You're making a fool of yourself, Randy." Seth told him arrogantly.

Randy let go of the bodyguards and walked away enraged.

"I liked that, Mr. Balor. I think it was a good idea to come with you." Seth smiled at him.

Finn saw how a simple smile finished all his defenses. He did not understand any of Seth Rollins' attitudes and yet he was fascinated.

But he was afraid that Seth was just having fun with him.

 **…**

Randy reached his seat in the stadium and saw AJ pale looking at the octagon. Randy looked also and there was Lesnar punching mercilessly Bobby, who was bathed in blood.

"It seems that your perfect test subject failed." AJ murmured.

It was then that Randy realized what he had to do. "You're wrong, Bobby was not the right one, but this Lesnar guy is a beast, he'll be my super soldier. I'm going to tell the D-Xs that we change targets."

Meanwhile, outside the octagon, Roman was screaming while Dean held him.

"Stop the fight!"

The referee made the fight stop, but before Lesnar threw Bobby on the ground, he was unconscious.

After afew moments, the paramedics arrived and took Bobby away.

Roman could not take it anymore and entered the octagon, approaching Lesnar. Dean ran after him.

"Get out of my sight, wannabe." Lesnar growled. "Or you'll end up worse than Lashley."

"I am not afraid of you!" Roman yelled.

Immediately the crew separated both men.

Randy was watching everything with attention. "Why is Reigns yelling at Lesnar?"

"Because he won the fight to be Lesnar's challenger." One of Randy's bodyguards explained. "Reigns is an idiot, Lesnar has broken the legs of all his challengers, ending his careers. He will do the same to him."

AJ was wide eyed. It was a relief to know that Roman and Brock would never face each other. Lesnar would become Randy's puppet tonight.

Lesnar's voice echoed in the stadium. "If you want a fight, you have it, Reigns. Next week if you want to!"

That said Lesnar dropped the microphone to be heard only by those in the octagon. "What I did to them is going to seem like caresses compared to what I'll do to you, Reigns."

"I agree!" Roman yelled. "I will destro you!"

At that moment Dean embraced him taking him from there.

"Let's get this over!" AJ tried to hide his nervousness. "Now take Lesnar and let's try the serum."

Randy smirked. "You're scared for your fuckboy."

"Roman is not my fuckboy, in fact, he's with Ambrose." AJ said bitterly. "I just want to end this experiment."

"So Reigns left you, uh? AJ, don't be silly, I'm going to give you the pleasure of revenge." Randy phoned the D-X. "The mission is aborted."

AJ panicked. "What are you talking about?"

"We will not kidnap Lesnar tonight, if I've waited so long, I can wait another week." Randy smirked. "I want Lesnar to beat up Roman. To see him destroyed in that octagon, with one of his legs broken and his dreams shattered is a pleasure that I will not deprive myself."

"Please, Randy, don't do that! Let's just get this over with!" AJ insisted.

"You love him, don't you?... So much so that even though he dumped you, you are trying to defend him." Randy frowned. "But I'm doing you a favor, Allen."

AJ was puzzled. "How can it benefit me if you hurt Roman?"

"When Lesnar leaves your sweetheart without being able to walk, guess who will have the time, money and knowledge to rehabilitate him? He will be so grateful to you that he will love you again."

AJ was wide eyed.

"You know that the first mission of my super soldier will be to destroy Rollins Industries, and everything Seth has. Dean will not be able to do anything for Roman because he will be very busy helping Seth." Randy insisted.

For a moment AJ thought about Randy's theory. But it was very risky. "Lesnar could kill him."

"Lesnar has not killed anyone... yet. He will do so after he becomes my super soldier." Randy smirked. "I'll stop the fight and I'll take Lesnar before he can hurt Roman too much, then you'll be his savior."

AJ looked at Roman who was reassured by Dean. Roman had an aggressive side that he always kept under control, but when he exploded he did not measure the consequences.

And to AJ's bitterness, Dean reasurred Roman. The Samoan clung to him as if his life depended on it and AJ felt very envious. He wanted that for him. It was risky but maybe it could work.

"It's okay, let's wait another week, but if you don't keep your word and something serious happens to Roman, you will not have my help anymore." AJ declared and left the place.

Randy smirked. "To see Roman humiliated will be enough. My real goal is to finally take over the city and tame Seth Rollins. Roman is just a little bit of fun."

* * *

 **Thank you so much and leave a review**


	12. 12

**Thank you very much for your support. This weekend I will also update "Long Forgotten" and if you like rolleigns I invite you to read my new fanfic "Fight the Future" that I will also update this weekend.**

 **Again, thanks for your support, I love you very much.**

* * *

"Ugh, this is so intense." Dean could hardly speak.

He had taken a frustrated Roman out of the stadium. It was difficult to reassure him, but Dean was finally able to take him to the Samoan's apartment.

As soon as they arrived, Roman took Dean to his room and threw him on the bed. Soon after, Roman was kissing, touching and biting each spot of pale skin of his boyfriend. Dean just wanted to give him comfort, that Roman seek refuge in him.

And now the Samoan was sucking his cock. Dean was in heaven. The heaven where only Roman could take him.

"I'm going to... ugh."

Dean came in a frenzy of ecstasy. His sweaty body shuddered.

Roman did not even wait, he turned Dean and without preparing him or use any protection, he was fucking his brains out.

"Come on, take what you want from me. You know I love you." Dean said while his entire being shuddered every time Roman pounded his prostate mercilessly.

It was wild, it was almost brutal but Dean was strong so this was perfect.

"I love you too, I don't know what I would do without you." Roman finally spoke.

Roman was out of control fucking Dean nonstop. The auburn-haired man was moaning in pure bliss.

"Only you can make me feel this." Roman growled once more.

Soon after, Roman reached orgasm, filling Dean with his warm seed.

Both men were sweating over the remains of another destroyed bed.

"I think I should buy a cement bed for you." Dean laid his head on Roman's chest.

"I'm sorry if I was too rude when I fucked you but I needed that." Roman admitted something embarrassed.

"I'm very strong, I can resist that and more." Dean whispered. "I think that's why we're perfect, I can resist that wild side of you."

Roman stroked his boyfriend's damp hair. "I'm so frustrated with this whole situation."

"I know. Tomorrow we will visit Bobby at the hospital." Dean proposed. "I just want you to be fine."

"I'll be fine when I have Brock pay for each one of the fighters he have destroyed their careers." Roman's gaze still showed anger.

"About that..." Dean gulped. "I think that maybe you should not face that guy."

Roman sat down almost immediately and looked at his boyfriend as if he had two heads. "I've been waiting for this moment for a long time and I'm not going to run away, I'm not a coward."

Dean sat too. "Roman, that guy is a cheater and fights dirty. You're not like him and I don't want the anger you feel now to turn you into someone like him."

"Then you think that only by being like him can I beat him." Roman cocked an eyebrow. "I thought you had more faith in me."

Dean sighed. The desire for revenge had turned Seth into a cold bastard, he was not going to let Roman be consumed by that same desire.

"Roman, I just don't want to lose you." Dean stroked Roman's face. "I didn't say that you are weak or that you can't fight against that guy, it's just that you're angry and he's a cheater."

"I'm going to focus, okay." Roman growled even more frustrated and stood up. "I don't know why everyone is so afraid of Lesnar. I know he's a cheater but I'm ready to face him."

Dean stood up, cleaning himself with one of Roman's shirts. "Not yet, maybe you should postpone the fight and train a little more. I think..."

"You think that Lesnar is going to defeat me. That he will break my legs." Roman was angry now.

"Look, I've been watching his fights, okay. I've seen him breaking the legs of four men who were even bigger and more experienced than you. I'm your boyfriend and I'm afraid for you." Dean was exasperated. "Is it so hard to understand that I don't want you to be hurt?"

Roman smirked. "Coming from someone who had a hotel's roof falling on him, it seems pretty hypocritical. I've supported you all this time and you can't do the same for me?"

Dean started getting dressed. "It's different, I can resist a damn hotel falling on me... but you? You're just an _ordinary man_."

Roman blinked several times. It was as if he did not recognize Dean at all.

"Lesnar is an ordinary man too, but thanks for reminding me of my weakness." Roman was obviously hurt.

Dean finished dressing. "It's not about that Roman."

The auburn-haired man approached his boyfriend who was still naked, took him by both arms and pushed him.

Roman fell on the floor, unable to resist. It was impossible because Dean was stronger.

"I hate to do this but just look, this is what happens when you face someone stronger than you. You can't compare our circumstances, I can heal more easily than you and I can resist more. You don't! and what you want to do is to face someone who is going to end up with your dreams and your career!"

Roman was in awe. The anger he felt was immense and added to that the impotence before what was happening. He stood up and pushed Dean with all his strenght, but the result was the same: Roman falling on the floor.

"Maybe your anger will not let you see it now but I'm just trying to make you understand that there are enemies that you can't face. You don't even need to do this." Dean closed his eyes feeling bad for what he was doing.

He offered his hand to help Roman up but the Samoan rejected him. Oh boy, the fire of hell was reflected in Roman's chocolate eyes.

Roman stood up frustrated. "Get out of here!"

"Now you throw me out?!" Dean could not believe that Roman was doing this.

"You already showed that I'm weak, you showed that you don't believe in me, and I don't want to be near you now!" Roman yelled.

"What I did was to show you that no matter your will or your ethics, there are battles that cannot be won, but the difference is that I would never hurt you! Lesnar will hurt you and he will end your career before it even starts." Dean finished dressing as frustrated as Roman.

"You have humiliated me to prove your point and you think that has not hurt me!" Roman grabbed Dean's arm. "You hurt me more than you think and I just want you to go!"

Dean was stupefied. Maybe he showed it in a wrong way, but he was only worried about Roman. Why didn't he realize it? Dean let himself be dragged towards the door and Roman closed it in his face leaving him outside the bedroom.

Dean hit the wall frustrated and to make matters worse, he made a hole there.

"If you don't see that all this is because I love you, maybe you don't deserve my love!" Dean left angry.

Roman flopped down on the mattress as he watched through the hole in the wall as an angry Dean left the apartment.

 **...**

"Seems like I was wrong." Finn said looking out the window of Seth's expensive car. "Nothing important happened tonight."

The heir was taking him to his house. Finn lived in the heart of Utopia, it was a nice place, Finn belonged to the middle class.

"We're here." Finn announced when he got home.

Seth got out of the car and escorted Finn to the door.

"What a gentleman." Finn smiled. "I would like to know what I owe the honor of being escorted to my door by one of the richest men in the country."

"I'm not going to go around the bushes." Seth smirked. "You are the most interesting person I have met in this city. You are bold, intelligent and don't seem to fear anything. Plus, anyone who throws beer in Randy's face deserves my respect."

Finn was wide eyed. He allowed himself to appreciate Seth. Yeah, he was very handsome, but this man hid more secrets than the pentagon, and that was what he found most attractive.

"You are a box of surprises." Finn admitted.

"And I bet you're dying to know those surprises." Seth approached Finn.

"I'm not going to deny that I find you attractive. You're very handsome, Mr. Rollins." Finn smiled, letting Seth get closer.

"I also like what I see." Seth was nose to nose with Finn.

"I want to know everything about you, Mr. Rollins." Finn admitted hypnotized by the other man's gaze.

"I don't doubt it. After all, you're one of the best investigative reporters in this country." Seth closed his eyes almost kissing Finn. "But my secrets, can't be discovered, Mr. Balor."

"Want to bet?" Finn smirked.

They both closed the distance in a kiss.

Finn could not believe it. In years, nobody had ever met a boyfriend or girlfriend of Seth Rollins. Nobody knew anything about him in fact. But now Finn knew that Seth's lips were soft and he could even feel the taste of wine on his tongue.

As they entered Finn's house, the journalist knew that Seth's body was hard as a rock, and while his clothes were discarded on the floor, he also knew that that body was perfect.

That night Finn knew that Seth was very passionate, that he kissed like no other person and that he sucked cock like a pro. He knew that Seth's skin was addictive and when Finn sucked Seth's cock, he knew he should do this again.

That night, Finn also knew that Seth had no problem topping or bottoming, they had sex enough times to prove that. Finn knew that Seth's moans were something he wanted to hear every damn night and he knew that now that this man had allowed him to touch him, he would never be able to leave him.

Finn knew that Seth was very skilled in bed, and despite that he was very quiet. Things that nobody never commented because nobody seemed to know anything about Seth.

However when dawn came and Finn found himself alone in his bed, without a single trace of Seth having been there, Finn realized he didn't know how Seth escaped.

Finn sat on his bed and looked at his chest, he sighed relieved to see the bites and hickies.

"At least I know I didn't dream it." Finn sighed. "Sure for him all this was a game, a one night stand and yet I can't stop thinking about him, ugh."

 **...**

 **That morning at the hospital:**

"I came to visit Bobby Lashley." Roman announced himself with the nurse.

She took him to the room and to Roman's surprise, there was AJ with the doctor in charge of Bobby, both were watching the X-rays.

"This is amazing, I'm sure Dr. Styles will be very helpful." The doctor said enthusiastically.

"AJ?" Roman entered the room and could not hide his surprise.

"Roman?" AJ seemed surprised too.

"Do you know each other?" It was Bobby who asked.

Soon after, Roman and AJ were talking in the hallway outside of Bobby's room.

"I started to fall for you and although you made it clear that it was casual, I ... I could not help it." AJ said softly as he gave Roman a folder. "I fell in love with you, so fast, so I thought about the risks of the career you were trying to pursue and that's how I started working on this project."

Roman was in awe, while looking at a folder. The scientist was confessing his love for him, doing something incredible... _for him_.

"A prosthesis capable of adapting quickly and allowing full functionality to whoever uses it." Roman murmured.

"And although I hope it never happens, there's always a chance you might need it someday." AJ smiled with sadness. "It's ironic that by concentrating so much on doing something for the love I feel for you, I lost you."

Roman did not know whether to laugh or cry. This was too beautiful. It was the most honest and pure thing anyone would ever have done for him. He felt so bad about how things had ended between him and AJ.

"Anyway, the project is almost finished and yesterday when I saw that guy destroying the career of this man you talked about a few times with such admiration, I thought he would be perfect to test my invention." AJ finished.

Roman approached AJ and hugged him. AJ smiled returning the hug. The first part of his plan was working perfectly, Roman was totally moved.

Actually, AJ had been working on that project, but as part of the experiments that Randy asked for the D-X. But now that they had finished the serum, it was unnecessary. Lesnar was going to become a weapon of mass destruction.

"I feel like trash because I didn't even give you a chance to make our relationship work." Roman admitted. "But I couldn't avoid what happened... I fell for other man. Oh my god AJ, I'm so sorry."

"Hey, it's okay. I think that if in the end I lost you because of this project, I should make it worthwhile. I should share this with those who need it the most."

"You're phenomenal AJ." Roman tightened the embrace.

AJ buried his face in Roman's chest. "You smell so good, God I miss you so much."

Roman smiled at AJ's gesture. "AJ, do you think I should fight against Lesnar?"

AJ gulped. A part of him was scared for Roman but this was his only chance to get him back.

"I trust you, you are going to defeat him." AJ looked at Roman firmly.

Roman smiled kindly. "Thank you, I needed someone to believe in me."

They were both holding each other, looking at each other. At that moment someone cleared his throat and now it was Dean who found them embraced.

The look that the auburn-haired man dedicated to AJ was almost murderous.

"Get your hands off of my boyfriend!" Dean gritted his teeth.

"Now Roman can't have friends?" AJ did not even try to let go of Roman.

"Not the kind of friends who want to get into his pants." Dean came dangerously close to AJ.

"Dean calm down." Roman's gaze still reflected resentment.

But before Roman could get out of AJ, Dean pulled the scientist, who fell to the floor in a horrible way, crashing his head against the wall and becoming unconscious.

Roman could not believe what he saw. He immediately bent down to check on AJ.

"But what the hell are you doing?" Roman claimed angrily. "You know you're stronger than him. You know AJ is just another _ordinary man_."

Roman was quoting Dean's words with bitterness. It made Dean even more nervous. Since his argument with Roman he did not even know what he was doing.

"I... I didn't want to, I, oh God." Dean was wide eyed.

Some nurses approached and soon helped AJ.

Dean looked at Roman in agony, not knowing what to do or what to say, the Samoan looked back mirroring those emotions. Everything had gone so bad since the night before.

Dean moved his lips but in the end he did not say anything and he just left there.

Roman was going after him.

"Will you leave Dr. Styles alone?" The nurse asked him.

"Of course not." Roman watched sadly as Dean walked away from him.

 **...**

"Roman..." AJ opened his eyes. He was in one of the rooms of that hospital.

"You will be fine." Roman said embarrassed. "I'm sorry about all this."

"Ambrose is a savage. I don't know how angry he was but for a moment I felt like I was being hit by a truck." AJ complained. "Roman, you should think better of staying with someone like that."

"I really don't want to talk about that now... forgive me." Roman's gaze reflected a deep sadness.

"Okay, but can you please stay with me? Don't go." AJ asked.

"I won't, I want to make sure you'll be fine." Roman sighed.

He didn't now what was happening between him and Dean. He didn't even know if they were still together or not.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Leave a review if you liked this chapter.**


	13. 13

"You know that Lesnar is a guy who dedicates his life to mma, right?" One of Roman's workmates indicated him.

They were in the human resources office at the foundation.

"That must be why Roman is putting his resignation." The manager of that area said showing some empathy for Roman.

"This is why Lesnar has been breaking his oponents' legs. Utopia's mma league is the most unprofessional and unsportsmanlike in this country. It is assumed that you all should dedicate yourselves to training, living to be athletes. But instead, most of you in that league only take it as a hobby. You all train after working, it's stupid, and even more stupid that nobody regulates it. That league should make that that only strictly professionals athletes are allowed to fight there, but you all do whatever you want." Another of Roman's workmates insisted. "Even Lashley who is a full-time sportsman lost to that beast, you don't have a chance. You're a good man, Roman. You don't need to ruin your life out of pride."

Roman was tired of all this. "I know you all are right in everything you say, this league is like everything else in this damn city, it works for dirty money. There's no support for us, so we have to work if we're newbies. The only way I have to get support is winning that fight, so even if I know I have everything against me, I need to fight. I am grateful for you concern but I also know I will win. This week I will dedicate myself fully to training and I will get it."

"It will not be enough, you are an amateur against a professional." The man insisted. "A very evil one."

"Gallows was a professional and I defeated him in less than 2 minutes." Roman narrowed his eyes.

"You are good, with daily training and living the life of an athlete I don't doubt that you would be a star. But that is not your reality, you just like the rest of that league are just fans... hopefully you can defeat Lesnar, luck is always a factor." Roman's workmates gave up on making him see reality.

His workmates left the office and Roman finally could sign the papers to resign his work at the foundation. Before leaving, the manager stopped him.

"Roman, we all like you, if somehow you regret that fight, just come back, nobody is going to judge you." She said with genuine empathy.

Roman sighed, there was nothing but good intentions in the words of his boss. They were all worried about him. But he would show them that he was going to get it.

 **…**

"This mail is for you Mr. Balor." The girl in the front desk handed an envelope to Finn.

The Irishman opened it and checked the documentation in his cubicle. There were the medical records of all the athletes who had died in strange circumstances. Several pictures of the change they had suffered due to the experiments and that even when Big Cass was the successful experiment, they made him explode.

Finn called the receptionist. "Do you know who left the envelope for me?"

"It was in the mailbox," was the answer.

Finn concluded that the only way to know who his informant was or at least to have a clue to their identity was by watching the security videos.

So he ended up knocking on Seth Rollins' door.

"Mr. Balor, good morning, but you better keep it short, I have a lot of work to do and little time for nonsense." It was the cold reception that Seth gave him, while still looking at his documents.

For a moment Finn remained static. This man with whom he had several sexual encounters a day ago, now treated him almost with disdain. Balor tried to remain calm.

"I'll be brief Mr. Rollins." Finn cleared his throat. "I need your authorization to see the security videos."

It was then that Seth looked at him, although the heir did not show any emotion.

"Why do you want that? Is it something related to your investigation?"

One more time Finn had to explain everything to Seth, although now he really did not want to. Maybe it was childish but Seth's coldness hurt him, maybe that was what Orton felt everytime Seth was cold and rude.

It was Seth himself who pulled Finn out of his musings. The heir stood up and approached him.

"I will authorize you to watch those videos, but you must keep me informed of everything you discover. So, see you tonight, Mr. Balor. I will pass by your house." Seth's eyes now shone with interest. "I'll will bring food so don't worry about anything."

And once again Finn was speechless. Seth went from disinterest and almost contempt to a feline attitude that almost bordered on flirting in a matter of seconds. What was Seth playing at? What the hell did he want from him? However, Seth's impious smile made impossible for him to say no.

"As you wish, Mr. Rollins." Finn said nervously.

 **...**

"Roman submitted his resignation early and left." Dean's secretary say with sadness. "We tried to convince him but he's very stubborn. Maybe you should talk to him Mr. Ambrose. We all like Roman we all are very worried about him."

The woman left Dean alone in his office and it was then that Dean let out a sigh that he did not even know he was holding. He had already tried to convince Roman and that had only ruined things between them.

"Maybe I should support him." Dean whispered. "But everyone knows that he's going to lose that fight and that this is an unsportsmanlike league that allows anything."

Dean kicked the trash can frustrated.

"Besides that AJ jerk is trying to worm his way back to Roman. If he really loved him, he would not encourage him to commit this madness."

 **…**

"AJ." Roman greeted him friendly. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you training. Yesterday you said you were going to dedicate yourself to this, and someone must support you, now that even those who don't even know you, are against you."

AJ showed Roman the newspaper. The headline said: Lesnar's New victim: The unknown Roman Reigns will see how his career will begin and end on the same night.

Roman growled. Nobody believed in him. Well almost nobody. AJ was there showing his support, even though he had dumped him... and this increased Roman's guilt.

"Thank you very much, AJ." Roman smiled fondly at him.

AJ was happy, if things went on like this, Randy's plan would work. AJ would take Roman far away to rehabilitate him and they would never return to this damn city. Roman would never see Dean again.

At night, the training was ending. The only coach that wanted to train Roman was talking to him about possible strategies and weaknesses that Roman could exploit. AJ had been there all the time. Roman was grateful for this.

Now the scientist was in the parking lot waiting for Roman to take him home and invite him to dinner.

It was then that Dean appeared. He parked his car next to AJ's.

"Your attempts are ridiculous." Dean said angrily when getting out of his car. "Do you really think Roman is going to allow you to his bed just because you're throwing yourself at him?"

"Your insults don't affect me, Ambrose. You are just throwing tantrums. Now that Roman is realizing the mistake he made in allowing himself to be seduced by a person who in the end does not trust him, he will see who is the right one for him. The only one truly supporting him."

Dean growled, how much he wanted to rip AJ's hair. He had to restrain himself, that would only increase his problems with Roman and put AJ in a victim's place.

"Support him?!" Dean claimed. "You know Lesnar is going to hurt Roman and you're encouraging that. What do you really want, uh? Why are you doing this?"

"What's wrong with having faith and utterly trusting in the person I love? It's what people do when they love! If you really loved him you would trust him."

"The person you love?!" Dean snorted. "What kind of sick love is it that one that risks the well-being of the person you supposedly love? You only tell Roman what he wants to hear to make your way to his bed, even if that is detrimental to Roman."

Dean was angry like shit. He was just trying to talk to Roman and solve their problems and AJ was further complicating things.

"Yes, Ambrose. The person I love and who will love me again very soon. Nothing will stop me from bring Roman back to me. When he wins the fight I will be the one with whom he celebrates his triumph. We are going to fuck all night and you will not be nothing but a memory."

AJ knew he was provoking to Dean. He knew that the auburn-haired man had a volatile character. That he just needed to push his jealousies and insecurities a little to make him explode.

"After all, it was me the one who was in his bed before you appeared out of nowhere. I know what Roman likes and how to please him and..."

AJ could not keep talking. Dean took it from the collar of his shirt and the moment he was going to hit him, someone yelled at them.

"Dean!" It was Roman who ran towards them when he saw the incident. "What the hell happens with you?!"

Dean released AJ violently. "Now are you going to believe everything he says?!"

"He has not said anything yet!" Roman replied.

"It's not necessary! He's playing the victim and you are buying his story." Dean complained.

"That's not true" AJ refuted Dean. "You're just frustrated because I'm doing what you should. Because I do believe in Roman."

"Dean please get out of here. I don't want you to do something that you can later regret and by god I don't want you to hurt an innocent person." Roman said sadly. "We'll talk about all this in another time."

"Roman, you have nothing to talk with Ambrose. Please don't let Dean manipulate you." AJ used his best face of concern.

Dean couldn't stand it anymore and slapped the scientist who once again fell on the floor.

"C'mon Roman, comfort your sweetheart! Stay with him if you believe him so much!" Dean said angrily and walked to his car ready to go.

Roman was going to follow Dean but AJ complained dramatically holding his face. Roman sighed and approached the scientist. Roman knew that Dean could kill AJ in one punch if he wanted to.

Dean left the place leaving a sad and frustrated Roman.

"I don't know what happens with Ambrose, but I felt that he almost broke my jaw." AJ complained dramatically.

Roman sighed resignedly. "I'm going to heal your face."

 **...**

As promised, Seth had gone to Finn's house carrying food. They had reviewed the reporter's investigation and had put together a scheme of possible motives and suspicions.

And after that Seth had approached Finn and now they were in the reporter's bed, fucking as if there was no tomorrow.

"I thought you were just coming to check the investigation, ugh..." Finn moaned.

But Seth remained silent, all that came out of his lips were groans and grunts. It was their second sex session on that night and Finn was between pleasure and frustration. Seth was definitely using him.

 _The problem is that I can't use him back. I like him way too much to do something like that to him. He drives me crazy and yet for him I'm just something to play with. The only difference between Randy and me is that Seth and I have sex._

Seth was penetrating Balor and every time he hit his sweet spot, the smaller man moaned. Their previous encounter, it was Finn who was making Seth moan while the reporter buried his cock in the heir.

Soon after, Finn climaxed in his stomach and Seth in the condom. Both men tried to catch their breath. And now, after that intense pleasure, Finn knew that Seth was going to leave.

 _At least while he's here, I'm going to enjoy it. If he wants to play this game it's fine, as long as I don't fall in love with Seth everything will be fine._

But while Seth kissed him again in a make up post sex session, Finn realized that he definitely was not going to be fine.

 **...**

"Well you are healed, you will live." Roman tried to smile. "Now that I know you're fine, I'll go to my house."

Roman had accompanied AJ to his apartment to make sure the scientist was fine. They were both sitting on the sofa in the living room.

AJ smiled at him. "You are such a sweet, protective and considerate man, you deserve better Roman, you deserve someone who is with you unconditionally."

Saying that, AJ took Roman's face and brought their lips close. The Samoan stepped back immediately avoiding the kiss.

"AJ no, I'm sorry but not."

AJ closed his eyes frustrated. "Forgive me, sometimes I forget you're no longer mine. I'm so sorry."

"AJ, I love Dean and even though we're having problems, that doesn't change anything. I'm going to go look for him and talk to him, I'm not going to lose him."

Those words hurt but AJ still had an ace up his sleeve.

"Of course, talk to him but... not now. If you talk to him now, he's not going to support you and you'll end up in an even worse fight. Better wait for you to win the championship and he will see that his fears were unfounded. You need peace of mind to be able to focus on this fight, if not then you're going to lose for sure. And keep fighting with Ambrose, getting frustrated by his tantrums is not going to help you at all, wait until after the fight."

Roman felt so sorry for AJ, the man was there giving him his love and unconditional support and Roman did nothing but remind him of his love for Dean. And despite that, he advised him how to proceed to recover Dean.

"I really don't deserve you." Roman said sadly. "But I can't change what I feel. I love Dean so much that I feel he is even in my blood."

AJ looked at him sadly, Roman kissed the scientist's forehead and left his apartment.

* * *

 **The problems between Dean and Roman continue and both are caught in AJ's manipulations. In the next episode the fight will come and the fate of the Hounds of Justice will be sealed.**

 **Thanks for your support, it means a lot to me.**


	14. 14

"You will not go to see your boyfriend?" Seth cocked an eyebrow. "Today is the big fight."

Dean growled. He had not heard from Roman all week. In fact, nobody had heard from him. His training and anything related to him had been kept in a deep secret.

"Trouble in paradise?" Seth smirked. "You recently said he was the love of your life and today you refuse to talk about him."

Dean looked at Seth with the fire of hell in his blue eyes. "It is none of your business."

"Love is such a cruel feeling, one day you think you're indestructible and the next you're... destroyed." Seth pursed his lips.

"That's why you're a cold bastard, right?" Dean said angrily. "You go out several nights a week and you come back at dawn, and don't think I haven't noticed those hikies. You're obviously seeing someone... Poor guy... you sure treat him like trash."

Seth flinched, but regained his composure. "It's better than feeling bitter on Saturday night because even though, _you found the love of your life,_ it doesn't make you happy."

Dean smirked despite his anger. "You're not better than me, Seth. You sure think you're using the poor guy who is now warming up your bed to kill your loneliness, but in the end you're here throwing your bitterness at me. Obviously, those empty relationships don't make you happy either."

That made Seth angry and for a moment he lost his coolness. But he could not say anything since Dean went to his room before Seth could react.

The heir clenched his fists in frustration, "I'll never end up worse than you, Dean, because I don't get involved romantically. I don't feel anything for Finn."

...

"You must concentrate on this, Roman!" The coach said firmly. "You have trained hard, you isolated yourself from the world so their negativity don't affect you. It's time for you to make the last effort, tonight your future depends only on you."

Roman nodded. "You were the only one who believed in me, Mick. I won't disappoint you."

AJ also approached Roman. "I'll go to my seat, I wanted to be at ringside with you but Mick has taken this training very seriously and doesn't want anything or anyone to distract you. You will win, trust yourself."

Roman sighed. He was grateful for the unconditional support AJ had shown, but that did not change the fact that it was not him that Roman wanted here supporting him.

However, he could not think of Dean at this time or he was going to get distracted and lose the fight. After the fight he would look for his... boyfriend? He did not even know if they were still boyfriends. Roman shook his head, he could not think of negative things now.

 _I won't lose this fight and I definitely won't lose Dean. I just have to focus on this and then solve everything with him._

"Thanks AJ, you should go now. We'll see each other after the fight." Roman said instead.

AJ kissed Roman's forehead and walked to his seat.

 **…**

Dean was watching the broadcast from his bedroom.

On his bedside table was every newspaper and magazine article that showed Roman. Each and every one of them saying what Dean already knew: that Roman was going to lose that fight.

"It's incredible that I only know about you because of tabloid articles." Dean sighed. "However, even if you think I don't support you, all I want is you to win this fight."

Dean was frustrated but when the event started, all he could feel was worry.

"I could buy a ticket and go but... If I were there, nothing would stop me from killing Lesnar if he hurts you and that would be even worse." Dean gulped. "Why do you have to be so stubborn? Why do you subject me to this torture?"

Dean threw a pillow to the floor in anger. "I'll go for you after the fight. I should help you, because you're going to need it. If things go wrong, I'll be with you to support you. I'm not going to lose you. But I can not be there during the fight because I will do something very stupid."

 **...**

This time Finn was not at the show. After his suspicions seemed unfounded and nothing happened in the Lashley vs. Lesnar fight, he stayed at home. Besides, he did not want to see how the Beast Incarnate broke Roman's leg.

Finn looked at the image of Roman on the television, he was watching the broadcast in the small office he had in his house.

"But nobody can save you if it's your decision to go there and put yourself at risk." Finn told the image of Roman.

He returned attention to his investigation. He needed to keep his mind occupied, so he would not think of Seth Rollins. The man had returned several more nights that week, one of them to announce that Daily The Club would be reopened the following Monday with a big party where Finn would be his date. Seth did not even ask if Finn wanted to go with him, he simply announced that they would go together and as always Finn was unable to refuse. The last night Seth did not even invent an excuse, he only went to Finn's house and like the previous nights, they had sex several times.

And as always Seth disappeared before dawn and the next day ignored the reporter, treating him almost with disdain. Balor had never felt so used, sex was good but the feeling of abandonment and emptiness he felt after each encounter made him wonder if it was worth it.

"As if I were capable to say no to him."

The reporter turned his attention to the photos and documents. Several more envelopes had arrived, all with unconnected information that Finn was trying to relate in some way.

"The last envelope has Bobby's information. D-X had in mind to use him but they didn't."

Finn at that moment returned the attention to the tv. It showed images of the Lashley vs. Lesnar fight and how Lesnar almost killed him, breaking one of his legs.

It was then that Finn tied the ends together. "They were going to use Lashley but he lost, and now the aim must be... Lesnar!"

Finn had to go to the fight. Maybe there was time to prevent Lesnar, since the show had just started and his fight was the main event. But again everything was sold out, so he had no choice but to contact Seth Rollins.

At that moment he realized that he did not even have his phone number.

"I must go to his mansion, he is the only one who can help me."

 **...**

"Everything is ready." Randy was sitting next to AJ. "Can you please chill? Nothing will happen to your sweetheart. After Lesnar breaks his leg, the D-X will take Brock."

"They'll have to do it in front of everyone, because that bastard hates Roman. He's going to want to hurt him more than he did his previous opponents." AJ explained.

"I don't care if this time we kidnap one of these guys in front of an entire arena. Lesnar will be my super soldier and everyone will know it anyways so I don't need to hide anymore." Randy said smugly.

"When I finish my work and give you total control of Lesnar, I will leave the city for a while. I want to take Roman away from Ambrose." AJ clarified. "The serum is perfect now and I really don't need to be here 24/7. I need vacations."

"You're afraid that Ambrose will ruin your romance again, huh? Okay, take some time, if you give me my super soldier, I'll be pretty entertaining watching Lesnar destroying this city." Randy smirked.

 **...**

Balor was at the entrance of the mansion. The guards demanded that he leave but upon seeing the reporter's insistence they contacted Seth.

After a long time, the guards let him in.

Finn had never been in the mansion before. It was impressive, now he understood why Seth used him cruelly. A millionaire like him was never going to take a simple reporter seriously. Maybe Randy Orton was right and Seth was destined to be with him: two arrogant millionaires.

"You better have something important, Mr. Balor." Indifferent and cold, Seth seemed almost to despise Finn.

"Could you get me tickets to the MMA League show? It's for my investigation." Finn explained quickly.

"The last time that didn't work-" Seth tried to say.

"They're going to go for Lesnar." Finn interrupted him.

At that moment Dean arrived at the living room.

Finn returned to explain his theory to Seth and by then they had lost too much time. Dean was impressed and extremely angry.

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" Dean claimed.

"I tried to make you part of this investigation but you were too busy fucking Roman." Seth smirked. "In any case now you already know it."

Dean looked at Seth with deep resentment. "It's like you want to punish me because I fell in love with Roman!"

"That's your problem, Dean, you get too involved. You have to take relationships for what they are, just entertainment." Seth was very cold. "And while you focused on Roman, I had to do what was necessary to carry out this investigation."

Finn was frozen. Listening to Seth refering to whatever they were doing as _just entertainment_. And even worse, implying that maybe he only used Finn as a means of investigating what was happening with those athletes, it was devastating.

At that time Finn realized two things: that Seth and Randy were two sides of the same coin and if Seth's words hurt him so much, it's because he was too involved with him.

 _I've fallen in love with a heartless bastard._

Finn did not have time to grieve.

Dean turned on a huge television. On the screen Roman was already in the octagon and Lesnar was making his triumphal entry, among the euphoric shouts of the entire stadium that supported him.

"The fight is already beginning, I should go there." Dean said desperate. "If they go for Lesnar, Roman will try to do something and they'll hurt him, and even if Lesnar is a bastard, we can't let the D-X turn him into a zombie."

"If the D-X try something, I should be there." Seth admitted. "But even if we go at full speed, we are very far from the stadium, and Lesnar finishes his opponents in less than two minutes."

"I don't think the D-Xs try anything during the fight, it would be too obvious, all the kidnappings have been after the matches." Finn said in suspicion. "Also for the way you both talk, it looks like you could face the D-X which would be absurd."

"Nothing is absurd for a millionaire like me. You don't know what resources I have available and the things I can control, Mr. Balor." Seth smirked.

"I only know two things about you Mr. Rollins: First, you are a master in manipulating everyone to do your will and second, even if I wanted to believe you have salvation... you haven't." Finn approached Seth and looked at him deeply. "But there's still a big secret here uh? and I will find it."

"Good luck with that Mr. Balor because you're fired." Seth said with disdain. "Get out of my house! Someone like you doesn't belong in a place like this."

Finn smirked. "I agree with that. You and I are like water and oil, no matter how many times you went to my house to have sex with me, we could never mix."

That said Finn pushed Seth and left the mansion.

"So it was Finn Balor huh?" Dean wanted to laugh but he was too worried to do it. "He's right, you're never going to be able to mix with him, Finn is too good for you."

Dean left the mansion too and did not even bother to use the disguise with which they hid their identity. Seth left behind him. He had to prevent Dean from doing something stupid.

 **...**

While in the arena, the fight started. Lesnar threw himself on Roman and he dodged him easily. The audience was in absolute silence.

And for the first time Lesnar was frustrated. "You feel very smart, now I'm going to destroy you worse than the others."

Roman smirked, this was part of his strategy. All the secrecy was paying off.

"Did I hurt your pride, Lesnar? Come for me and try to break one of my legs."

"Not only will I break one of your legs, I will break your spine." Lesnar said rabidly.

Lesnar launched himself on Roman, and the Samoan again dodged him. Roman hit his face directly. Lesnar fell to the floor. The audience began to murmur.

"Lesnar always does the same." Mick smiled watching how the training was working. "Once you realize his lazy fight and dismantle it, you win at his own game."

Lesnar was more and more frustrated, while Roman dodged blows and punched Lesnar. At this point it was obvious that the Samoan was winning that fight.

The first round was about to end and Lesnar did not even get to touch Roman, but the Samoan had already hit him several times and Lesnar was somewhat dizzy. He did not see it coming, Roman crashed his fist into Lesnar's face and he fell to the ground and wanted to stand up and could not.

People shouted euphorically, they wanted Roman to subject Lesnar to the same punishment he had subjected other fighters, Roman was tempted but then he remembered Dean's words.

 _"Roman, that guy is a cheater and fights dirty. You're not like him and I don't want the anger you feel now to turn you into someone like him."_

"I'm not like you, I'll never be like you..." Roman sentenced.

The referee finished the fight for technical KO, Roman was the winner and the whole stadium mocked the fallen idol with viciousness, celebrating the rise of the new champion.

Randy was astounded, he could not believe it, Roman had won that fight and quite quickly. It was unheard of. AJ for his part could not hide his emotion, for a moment he forgot his horrible plans and was only glad for the victory of the man he loved.

"You've lost your supersoldier again." AJ finally realized that Randy's plan had failed again.

Randy threw down his glass of beer violently. "You're wrong, I will not lose my super soldier. I just have to change the aim. It's not the choice I would have wanted but if he defeated Lesnar, Roman should work perfectly."

AJ panicked. "You can't do that! That was not the deal!"

"You don't decide what the deal is. I cannot waste any more time." Randy signaled to Triple H that he was close to them and immediately everyone moved.

AJ pushed Randy. "If you do that, I'm going to expose you! I won't help you turn Roman into your puppet. Lesnar is still healthy, just follow the damn plan and leave Roman out of this!"

Randy fell to the ground but smiled. "I'm sorry Allen but I'm not going to settle for the second best just because you love the first one. And that you're not going to help me, it's not your decision. Because the options are: turn Roman into my puppet or watch him die. "

Randy's bodyguards caught AJ immobilizing him, and the stadium turned into chaos. The D-X attacked everyone and suddenly people ran without control. In the midst of the chaos, the D-Xs surrounded the octagon, strinking people and firing their weapons.

 **...**

Dean was in his car, on his phone he was watching the broadcast, that's when he saw that Roman won the fight, his heart was beating desperately.

"You did it!" Dean shouted excitedly.

Roman looked so happy, the coach was hugging him, both celebrating.

"If I had trusted you, now I would be there with you." Dean said sadly.

But he did not have time to lament. Suddenly he heard the screams and the gunfires and he stopped the car. He was still very far from the stadium. The cameras focused on the octagon and to Dean's desperation, he saw the D-X pointing their weapons at Roman.

The Samoan was going to defend himself and Triple H used Mick as a hostage. Dean remembered Finn's words. His fear that the D-X would use Lesnar for those experiments... but Lesnar had lost and now they would use Roman.

"I can't allow it!" Dean ignited his car and disrespecting every traffic law, he went straight to the stadium. Maybe he could still arrive on time.

But to Dean's desperation, the transmission ended. There was no news of what was happening in the stadium.

 **...**

Dean arrived at the stadium 15 minutes later, the place was surrounded by policemen. Dean got out of his car and ran to the place and was stopped by one police.

"What happened?" Dean yelled desperately.

"They kidnapped the new champion and murdered his coach." The policeman explained. "You can't be here."

Dean was devastated, he could not make it in time. The auburn-haired man screamed in despair and ran to a nearby alley. Tears ran down his cheeks.

"This is all my fault. If I had been with you, none of this would have happened. If I had trusted you I would have been here with you!"

"I don't think so. You didn't know this could happen." It was Seth's voice. He had followed Dean.

"Of course I didn't know, but you did!" Dean approached Seth punching his brother's face. "This is also your fault!"

Seth fell to the floor, his mouth was bleeding. Dean did not have time to say anything, he just ran back to his car. He has to do something, but he did not know what.

* * *

 **Well, I wanted to shorten this chapter but I couldn't. Also I made Lesnar lose his fight the same way Ronda lost hers :v**

 **Back to the story, Randy took Roman to be his supersoldier killer. In the next episode we will see if Randy get his goal and also things are going to get very, very... very ugly. Thanks for your support. Leave me a review if you're still enduring this fic!**


	15. 15

**Thank you so much for your support. It means the world to me.**

* * *

Finn was at his house trying to find a way to help Roman. The news had spread like wildfire and now the Samoan was what the whole city was talking about.

But nobody knew what was really happening.

Someone knocked on his door frantically. Finn opened it and found himself facing Dean Ambrose who was being held by Elias.

 **...**

Roman found himself immobilized on a strange metallic surface in a laboratory. He had his arms, legs, torso and even his neck trapped in metal straps.

The surface was in an upright position, so he was standing, and he was also naked.

At that time Randy Orton entered the laboratory.

"Ironies of life, how many times I wanted to get rid of you and now you are indispensable for my plans." Randy smirked.

"I don't understand why you do this?" Roman tried to free himself, uselessly.

"You'll understand, Allen here will explain." Randy moved and AJ was behind him.

The scientist looked tired, sad and had some bruises on his face and arms.

"Roman I..." AJ was about to cry.

"What did you do to him?" Roman claimed Randy.

"AJ fooled you very well, uh?" Randy scoffed. "AJ works for me, you dumbass. I paid him very well for his services. We've been trying to create our own Hound of Justice, or I should say Hound of Injustice... and we've failed several times but now we're about to succeed."

Roman looked at AJ waiting for the scientist to deny it. But the guilt was reflected in AJ's blue eyes.

"You always lied to me, that's why you were at the Hotel when that guy exploded into a thousand pieces." Roman closed his eyes disappointed.

"You were not the target, Lesnar was going to become Randy's super soldier but..." AJ gulped.

"It happened what nobody imagined... I won." Roman said with disappointment.

"I'll leave you alone so you can say goodbye. I need Roman to be ready as soon as possible, I've already defined where I'm going to test his new skills." Randy said smugly. "If nothing goes wrong with Roman, I will do some more soldiers like him."

"Why don't you do this in yourself?!" Roman demanded Randy.

"Because I'm not going to experiment with my own life and taking the risk of something going wrong, if I can have my own disposable puppets." With that, Randy left.

AJ was alone with Roman now. Guilt was eating the scientist alive.

"I did not think this could happen and when you won that fight, I was opposed to Randy's decision to use you." AJ tried to explain. "That's why they hit me. I need you to understand that if I don't do this to you, Randy is going to kill you and I can't lose you."

"You already lost me." Roman's disappointment turned to rage. "What are you supposed to do with me? What will you transform me into?"

"Randy wants someone who can do the work that the D-X has never been able to do: destroy the Hounds of Justice, and with that take full control of this city." AJ approached Roman very slowly.

"I would never do such a thing." Roman shook his head.

AJ could feel it. Roman no longer looked at him with affection, his eyes reflected a deep anger. In any case, he continued to approach him.

"Once we finish with this process, you will no longer have your own will... You will be..." AJ's voice broke.

"He said it, I'll be his puppet." Roman said angrily. "I rather die a thousand times than be a murderer. If you do this to me, it will be worse than killing me. AJ, if you ever really felt something good for me, don't let him do this to me, I'd rather be killed!"

"But I don't! I don't want to see you die! I'm going to save you! I'm going to reverse the process, I'll return your will."

"For what?" Roman now shouted and began to move frantically, hurting himself against the metal straps. "So that I realize the atrocities I did while I was a zombie!"

AJ hugged Roman. The Samoan moved rejecting the gesture, although it was useless.

"I know you'll never forgive me, I know I've lost you, but even if you don't believe it, I'm going to save you." AJ was crying now.

 **...**

"I'm Roman's roommate. After what happened at the stadium, I went to our apartment and found Mr. Ambrose crying while hugging Roman's clothes." Elias explained. "When I managed to reassure him, he began to repeat that he would come here to see you. Seeing him so nervous, I googled your address and here we are."

"Your investigations, there must be something there that allows us to find him." Dean finally spoke, he seemed like crazy.

"Even so, we can't do anything." Finn said sadly.

"Not us, but Roman's boyfriend can." Elias said thoughtfully. "It's just that I don't know how to locate him, but he sure already knows what happened, maybe we should just wait."

"What are you talking about?" Finn was surprised. "Roman's boyfriend is Dean."

Elias shook his head in denial. "Of course not, I know that Mr. Ambrose likes Roman, everyone at the Foundation has noticed it, but Roman is in a relationship with one of the Hounds of Justice. It's not something that I support because of the ambiguous reputation of those guys but, perhaps now it's a good thing that Roman has been so determined to be with one of them."

Finn looked at Dean and at that moment he joined the pieces of that puzzle, understanding the background of the discussion of Dean and Seth.

Dean noticed that Finn had discovered everything but he did not care.

"If one of the Hounds of Justice is Roman's boyfriend, maybe he can be looking for clues or help in your department. You should return there." Finn said to Elias. "I'll take care of Mr. Ambrose."

"You're right, I also have to go to work tomorrow, it will be the reopening of the Daily The Club and Mr. Rollins wants all of his employees to be there." Elias said. "I need a little rest, although I don't think I'll get it. Til I have Roman back I won't have peace."

Elias left the place and then Finn started talking.

"But Roman's boyfriend is as clueless as the rest of us, right?" Finn pursed his lips.

"I'm going to rescue Roman, that's why I need the information you gave Seth." Dean finally focused.

"I'm going to help you but... I need to know about you." Finn squinted his eyes.

"You'll expose us then... I don't care, I don't care anymore, I just want to get Roman back." Dean said still desperate.

Finn was astounded. The story that Dean told him was extraordinary and precisely that story was the missing piece of the puzzle.

For his part, Dean was focused on reading the investugation.

"The D-X want to recreate what Seth's mother did with you both. Someone else had access to that formula." Finn said. "But those guys were like zombies, you and Seth obviously aren't."

"They modified the formula in such a way that the test subjects obey the will of the person who created them." Dean tapped his fingers on his chin. "Besides that guy, Big Cass... exploded."

"If the guinea pigs lose control, they exterminate them." Finn concluded.

"I can't allow them to do that to Roman!" Dean hit the table and it broke.

"You must control your emotions or you are going to destroy my house." Finn said looking at his table in pieces.

"I love Roman and... I was trying to protect the damn city only to realize that I failed to protect the only person I care about in this hell." Dean said frustrated.

"You must talk to Seth, he should help you in this." Finn could not hide the pain in his eyes when he mentioned the heir.

"Seth..." Dean huffed. "You saw it yourself, Seth has only one thing in mind: revenge. He will not stop for me, or for anyone else, and that is my fear, that for Seth, _Roman is nothing more than an obstacle that he must destroy._ "

"Did anyone ever try to save Seth?" Finn asked. "Your description of his childhood speaks of a normal kid who went through things that shaped him."

Dean smiled sadly. "You made the mistake of falling in love with him, right? Seth was a good boy but the desire for revenge has consumed all the good that was left in. Seth and I went through the same experiences, losing our families to the same people and I'm not like him."

"You talk as if Seth is equal to the D-X. I have to admit that Seth is far from good but he could have been destroying everything and yet he has been playing the superhero, maybe he still has salvation."

"You love him so much that you want to stop Anakin Skywalker from becoming Dart Vader... Good luck with that, I guess if he came to your bed every night, maybe you can do that miracle." Dean looked almost with pity at Finn. "In any case don't have too many hopes."

 **...**

Roman felt very weak. It was hard for him to focus his gaze, but he could still hear.

An intravenous infusion was connected to one of his arms just as other devices he couldn't recognize. Roman could see AJ in a blurry way but he could feel him stroking his face.

"I will never allow Randy to destroy you, on the contrary, I will give you the power to destroy him. I love you Roman, I love you with my life and I know you will never forgive me, but I will save you."

Roman felt that he was falling asleep, but before losing consciousness, he felt AJ kiss him. His mind disconnected from his body and everything felt like a fantasy...

 _"In an ideal world you would be an amazing superhero." Dean smiled at Roman._

 _Roman smiled back at him. "I'm just a man who wants to change things around. There are many more like me out there, if we all tried to make this world a better place, we would not need superheroes."_

Roman felt a sharp pain that pierced his chest, it was as if his heart was being ripped out.

 _Dean's tightness was driving Roman crazy just as Roman's cock was doing the same to Dean. They could not deny it anymore. It was a fact, something they both knew, something they both felt. Dean accelerated the movement of his hips and Roman moaned harder._

 _"I feel that... I... I..." Roman said between moans._

 _"Don't say it please. Not yet..." Dean then kissed Roman's lips softly and he kept pleasuring his lover._

 _"Roman, don't say it yet. But if you want to know... I feel the same you are feeling. And from this moment, I don't know how or in what way, but **now I belong to you** , Roman Reigns."_

 _And that was all. They reached the climax, in an experience never felt before. Even with his eyes blindfolded, Roman drew Dean against his body._

 _"It's not a fantasy, is it?" Roman said stroking the sweaty hair of his lover._

 _"It's not. This is real. I told you and I keep it: I'm yours Roman." Dean assured._

A sharp sound invaded his mind and Roman felt his head was going to explode.

 _Roman kissed Dean's forehead. "In a way, we both fell in love with what we couldn't see. I'd like you to see yourself the way I see you: as a hero."_

 _Dean rested his forehead on Roman's chest. "As much as I try, I can't see myself as such."_

 _Roman thought of something that could make Dean see how valuable he was. " **Dean, imagine this gift of yours, held by someone like Randy Orton."**_

 _Dean then looked at Roman wide eyed. **"That would be disastrous."**_

Roman felt a huge pain in his skin, it was as if they were burning him.

 _"_ _How can you fight against a person you love?_ _" Dean said with a deep concern._

 _Roman hugged him tightly, understanding Dean's fear and feeling unable to help him._

 _Dean went to the window and before leaving he looked at Roman with tenderness. "I'm going to return to you Big Dog, and if I don't find you, **I'll search for you. I will always search for you."**_

 ** _"And you will always find me."_** _Roman approached him._

Suddenly all the pain ended, his body felt very light, like a feather, and his mind, his mind was far away, in a place where nothing hurt anymore, where nothing mattered anymore.

 _One day you will end up discovering that all that idealism is useless, and it will be sad to see the last good guy in Utopia realizing he was always wrong." Elias said with sadness._

Roman took a deep breath. Where his mind was now, there was peace, and he was not going to give up on that. He closed his eyes trying to forget everything and everyone.

 _"I'm going to return to you Big Dog, and if I don't find you, I'll search for you. I will always search for you."_

 _"And you will always find me, Dean."_

 _"In an ideal world you would be an amazing superhero."_

 _"Imagine this gift of yours, held by someone like Randy Orton."_

 _"_ _How can you fight against a person you love_ _?"_

 _"I love you Roman and I will always sesrch for you."_

 _"And you will always find me, Dean."_

 _"always… forever…"_

 **…**

Dean was asleep on Finn Balor's couch, both had been tying up the ends without any results. And they had not slept until a few hours ago. Dean's cell phone woke him up.

"Seth must be crazy if he thinks I'm going to answer." Dean looked at the cell phone with contempt.

"Maybe he has some clue." Finn said looking at the clock, it was already Monday and it was after noon.

"Are you going to come to the Daily The Club re-inauguration?" Seth's voice sounded worried.

"The D-X kidnapped my boyfriend and you think I want to go to a party?!" Dean said angrily and ended the call.

"Wait... all the rich and famous people in Utopia will be there." Finn said looking at Dean. "It's the kind of events the D-X love to destroy."

"Damn it!" Dean passed a hand through his messy hair and tried to call Seth back. "Seth doesn't take the call. Sure, he's angry."

Dean and Finn went to Rollins Industries. Finn arrived in record time. Both entered the event that was held since noon in one of the lounges of the building. Definitely none of them was dressed for the occasion but Dean was someone important and everyone let them go.

Upon entering the Auburn-haired man spoted Elias. The ex-thief approached them immediately.

"We have in common that we look and smell like shit because we have not done anything but worry about Roman." Elias admitted sadly. "What worries me the most is that the damn Hound of Justice does not show up."

Seth was talking about how he had become the savior of Daily The Club after the big fire.

"Maybe you were always right, Mr. Balor." Dean mumbled. "Maybe it was Seth who set fire to the building."

Finn closed his eyes disappointed. Although Dean, who grew up with Seth, had no hope of saving the heir, Finn was going to try. After all, he was deeply in love with that man.

"What are we supposed to do if the D-Xs come?" Finn asked.

"Evacuate people and let me take care of everything." Dean assured.

"And if everyone realizes who you are." Finn said the obvious.

"I'm give a shit about that." Dean murmured. "I just want to save Roman. And the answers I need, I am going to get from the D-X."

A huge ovation of applause flooded the room. Everyone was moved by the story that Seth was telling.

"That speech was probably written by The Miz." Finn rolled his eyes.

And just at that moment, shots were heard outside the building. As both men suspected, The D-X appeared. People started screaming and trying to escape and Elias and Finn started looking for exits for the crowd to evacuate, before the D-X could enter.

Dean looked at Seth who smiled pleased.

"This whole show was a trap." Dean clenched his fists in anger. "Seth knew that the D-Xs would come to this event and he didn't mind putting all these people in danger to get his revenge."

Seth got off the stage and walked to where the shots came from, Dean did the same. It was then that the huge door of the room was opened violently. And there, in front of them, were Road Dogg and Triple H, accompanied by a troop of armed men, many vehicles were heard that were obviously surrounding the building. A big group of the security team at Rollins Industries were a dead, and the rest of them were behind Seth and Dean trying to stop the D-X.

"They killed all these men to get in here." Dean said, in despair.

"This time, we didn't kill anyone." Triple H smirked.

"He did it." Road Dogg stepped aside.

 _And behind them was Roman._

The Samoan was wearing a vest and clothes similar to the Hounds of Justice, but he was not wearing a mask, obviously it did not matter that everyone knew his identity.

Many of the reporters who were there began taking pictures, before being evacuated for what was left of the security team. What they saw was atrocious: Roman was holding the neck of one of the men from the security team at Rollins Industries, the man was still alive.

"Roman don't... please don't..." Dean ran to Roman.

Roman looked at Dean and smirked in an expression that the auburn-haired man never thought he would see in his boyfriend. His eyes shone with pure evil as he held that man. It was as if Roman was enjoying this.

The Samoan laughed softly and threw the man against the wall of the room with such violence that the guy was lying on the floor. Dean approached the man and touched his neck... The man was dead.

Never in his life did Dean feel such helplessness and pain. So much sadness. He turned to see Roman, _his Roman_... and looking into his eyes Dean knew that whatever the D-X had done with him, had destroyed the good things in the Samoan. That was not his Roman. Dean wondered if after this he could still save Roman?

* * *

 **I'm sorry.**

 **I told you that things were going to be very, very, very ugly in this chapter and they would get even worse in the next episode.**

 **Can Dean save Roman? And even if he does it... Can Roman be saved after he became a murderer?**

 **Leave your opinions. Please don't be rude, this is just a fanfic.**

 **Remember that I love you.**


	16. 16

**Feliz Navidad you all! Me and my son wish you a very happy Christmas. Remember Roman in all your prayers please.**

* * *

"No... no..." Dean did not know whether to cry, or to scream. "You killed him."

"Are you deaf perhaps?" Road Dogg said. "We just told you that Roman killed all these men you see here. That one is just one more on his list of destruction."

Roman walked towards Dean who was in shock and could not move. The Samoan crouched down and soon they were close, very close.

Roman smiled at him and put one of his hands to Dean's face. The auburn-haired man was wide eyed, he did not know how to react.

And for a moment the chocolate eyes looked at him as before, as if his Roman might still be there. The huge hand softly caressing Dean's face and the auburn haired man was mesmerized.

Roman then smirked and led his hand on Dean's neck. He took the auburn haired man so quickly and violently by his neck and threw him against the same wall.

Roman stood up and approached the rest of the security team at Rollins Industries. Several of them pointed their weapons, but behind Roman, the D-X did the same.

A tragedy was going to happen.

"Wait!" Seth screamed. "Don't shoot, if you want money I can get it to you, just let me evacuate the survivors."

Elias and Finn ran where Dean was. The ex-thief could not believe that Roman had done all this. Finn checked on Dean who was trying to breathe.

But it didn't take too long for Dean to recover. Everyone present watched in amazement as Dean was standing again, after receiving an attack that killed another man.

"How is it possible?" Roadd Dog was amazed.

"Nice try." Dean smirked. "You need more than that to kill me."

"You're one of the Hounds of Justice..." Elias said understanding why Finn said that Dean was Roman's boyfriend. "Then the other one is..."

"Seth Rollins." Hunter deduced.

And before the D-X could react Dean and Seth at full speed attacked them. Avoiding that they could shoot their weapons.

This gave the men inside the room time to escape, or at least try. All except Finn and Elias who continued to see everything in amazement.

"Get out of here!" Seth yelled at Finn and Elias. "You are just a burden for us, right now."

They both nodded and tried to get out with the few men who were missing to evacuate. But before they could get it, Roman went straight to them.

And for the first time, Elias was scared of his best friend. Roman had killed more than 20 armed man.

"Roman, it's me... Elias." The former thief tried to reason with the samoan. "I'm your friend, once you saved me. Deep inside you're still the honorable kind man who gave me another chance. C'mon Roman."

Roman looked at him wide eyed and finally said a word. "Elias..."

Roman moved away, giving way to Elias to reach the door. The Samoan leaned against the main pillar of the room.

The former thief walked as fast as he could. "I knew that inside, you were still the honest man who gave me another chance."

Finn instead remained static, and kinda far of them. The reporter looked at everything with attention. Then, he noticed. "Elias no!"

Roman smirked, hit the column that held the concrete roof that came down crushing them both.

Dean and Seth had arrested almost every D-X. Seth smirked, he was finally close to putting his hands on Triple H. Everybody now would know that he and Dean were the Hounds of Justice, but it did not matter if he finally got his revenge.

However when a part of the roof fell. Seth had to react quickly and barely could go for Finn, preventing the reporter from being crushed by the concrete roof.

Dean did the same, trying to go to Elias but they were further away.

The D-X seized the chance to escape. Roman emerged from the rubble, receiving orders from his intercom to leave the place next to the D-X.

Roman left in a hurry and Dean could not follow him because he was trying to get Elias out of the rubble.

Finn thought it would be his end but it was then that he noticed that Seth had used his body as a shield. Receiving the impact and saving his life.

Seth took off the debris and grabbed Finn's arm violently.

"They almost killed you! You must get away from here and you must get away from me!" Seth told him angrily.

Finn realized that Seth was bleeding, the impact had hurt him.

"Seth." And for the first time he called the other man by his name. "Seth, you need medical attention."

"I don't need help of any kind. Much less from you. But your friend sure does." Seth pointed to Elias.

Dean pulled Elias out of the rubble. The former thief was unconscious and bleeding from multiple wounds. He had received the impact directly.

Finn was speechless, this was so horrible. The reporter ran to help Elias, and Dean and he took him to the hospital as fast as they could.

 **…**

"Now the whole city must know that we are the Hounds of Justice." Seth whispered.

He and Dean were in the mansion. Dean had left Elias at the hospital and Finn had to stay with the former thief. Dean knew that the news that they were the Hounds of Justice were going to spread and the last thing he wanted was to be pursued by the press. So he and Seth took refuge in the mansion.

Seth turned on the TV. He expected to see news about him and Dean and who they saw was Roman.

"Mayor Kane has declared Roman Reigns, current champion of the MMA League, public enemy number one." The news anchor said. "Roman Reigns is now associated with the D-X and is accused of killing 26 people at Rollins Industries."

Dean threw a vase against the TV screen.

"You're too unstable, you need to focus, Dean." Seth touched his temple. He was having a monstrous headache. "Now we have an even more serious problem, we must stop-"

"Don't even say it! Roman is not an enemy we should get rid of, he's the victim here!" Dean paced back and forth like a caged animal.

"He killed 26 people, Dean. He probably murdered his best friend! Nobody in this city will see him as a victim." Seth clarified. "The police have orders to kill him."

"I don't give a shit the way the damn city sees him!" Dean yelled. "Roman doesn't know what he's doing!"

"Well, then try to explain that to the wives and children of my deceased security personnel. There are children there, who are going through the same thing that we both went through: a villain murdered their parents!" Seth said angrily. "I will compensate them economically, but you well know that there is no money that can compensate or replace the love of their parents."

"Roman is just a puppet, the real culprits are the D-X!" Dean felt he was losing his sanity. This whole situation was driving him crazy.

"But the city will not understand it." Seth insisted. "In addition, Roman will attack again. He will kill people again and we must stop him!"

"We must save him!" Dean could not contain the tears.

"There is no way to save him and you know it." Seth said firmly. "Roman is a threat and I'm going to stop him, with or whitout your help."

"Then you'll have to face me!" Dean growled.

"As long as you keep trying to save Roman, he will keep killing innocent people." Seth shook his head. "Before society, this will only make you his accomplice. We're supposed to fight the villains, not protect them."

Dean did not want to admit that Seth was right. Roman was a danger and the issue was not only about to save him, which he had no idea how to do it. But also to the fact that, if he saved Roman, the Samoan would have to find out what he had done while he was a puppet.

Roman was not going to take it.

Dean's heart was shattered and he did not know what to do. He just let the tears roll down his cheeks incessantly. Seth started walking towards him.

"You want to kill the man I love. Don't even try to comfort me." Dean spat bitterly.

At that moment Dean's phone rang. It was Finn. The auburn haired closed his eyes begging for good news.

"Tell me they could save Elias please." Dean said between sobs.

"I'm sorry Dean. Elias didn't resist, he's dead." Finn was crying too. "Dean, what are we going to do?"

That was it. Dean threw the phone to the floor, tearing it to pieces. He dropped to the floor crying like a child.

"How will I save you now?" Dean repeated between sobs.

 **...**

"He's hurt!" AJ shouted angrily to see Roman bleeding.

The scientist took the Samoan's hand and took him to a stretcher to heal his wounds.

"How whinny you have become." Triple H rolled his eyes. "For Roman, those are just scratches. And for your information, we're hurt too."

"You all can die for what I care." AJ spat bitterly.

"Let Allen take care of Randy's puppet." Road Dogg said disinterested. "The most important thing now is that the whole city should know that Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose are the Hounds of Justice. They confessed everything and in fact showed their skills in front of us and the survivors."

"And thanks to that a lot of our men are in jail." Triple H said angrily.

At that time Randy Orton entered the laboratory. The millionaire had a glass of whiskey in one of his hands. He was celebrating his victory.

"They put the toys in the Rollins Industries headquarters?" Randy asked.

"All of them." They were so distracted by the attack and with Roman, that they didn't notice that part of our staff was distributed in the building. Triple H smirked.

"Perfect, I'm going to start destroying everything Seth Rollins loves." Randy smirked.

Everyone approached a huge monitor, on its screen was the Rollins Industries building. Randy had a device in his hand, in which he moved some buttons and on the screen they saw how the whole building imploded, destroying it completely.

"Don't be bitter and come see the fireworks, Allen." Randy smirked.

"It seems you didn't hear that Seth Rollins is one of the Hounds of Justice." AJ said as he wiped the blood from one of Roman's arms. "You can destroy all his physical possessions but you will never get him to surrender to you. If you approach him, he will kill you as if you were a fly."

Randy growled in frustration. Knowing that Seth was one of the Hounds of Justice had only made him even more unattainable.

"No matter how strong they are, they all have a weakness, Allen." Randy said bitterly. "Yours and Dean Ambrose's is your beloved Roman, that's why the asshole did not try to hurt my super soldier and I'm going to use that to my advantage, Seth must have a weakness too."

"Finn Balor." Triple H said. "He could kill us today but he preferred to go save the journalist who was in the building when Roman collapsed a part of him."

"He used his body as a shield and that allowed us to escape, surely Seth Rollins is in love with that guy." Road Dogg added.

AJ smirked. Randy's face was a poem. He was red with anger. The millionaire threw the glass against one of the walls of the laboratory.

"Then, I'm going to destroy Finn Balor, but first I'll use him as a bait to get Seth to surrender to me." Randy said angrily.

AJ felt that he could finally mortify Randy. "Good luck with that, because even if you get it, when Seth wraps his legs around your waist, he could break your spine instead of surrendering to you."

Randy pulled AJ from the robe and threw him to the floor. "Shut your damn mouth and just do your damn job."

That said Randy left the laboratory followed by the D-Xs, they had to plan their next attack. Leaving Roman and AJ alone in the lab.

"My love, I'm working hard to return your will. After all it was me who modified that serum, I know how it works." AJ thought as he kissed Roman's lips, without getting any reaction from the other man. "I'm going to save you, but after all that we've forced you to do, you're going to hate me or maybe you end up killing me. I love you so much that I don't care if you take my life, I'm going to save you anyways. If Dean Ambrose is one of the Hounds of Justice, I think I know what I have to do."

 **...**

"The only solution we have is to wake him from that trance." Finn said. "But I have no idea how to get it."

After the terrible breakdown Dean had had. He auburn haired man had gone to Finn's house. The Rollins mansion had ceased to be his home long ago, and he did not want to be near Seth.

"Even if we got it. What's going to happen to Roman when he knows he killed all those people including his best friend?" Dean had cried so much but apparently still had tears.

"This situation is horrible, and we have no help of any kind." Finn closed his eyes frustrated.

They heard a knock on the door. Dean rolled his eyes, it was probably Seth and honestly he did not want to see him.

Both men walked to the door and when they opened it, they found AJ.

* * *

 **Merry Christmas?**

 **I'm sorry I told you that these chapters would be very ugly.**

 **Leave me your comments Do you think Dean will save Roman?**


	17. 17

**It's been more than a month I think... But I'm still here, and we're already in the last episodes of this fic. Thanks to those who have been reading so far. I love you guys.**

* * *

"I was an intern in Julie Rollins' laboratory, and she saw in me a brilliant future." AJ explained nervously. "That's how I knew about the formula, but I was not part of any of that."

They were in Finn's house. Dean could not stand it anymore. He went straight to AJ but Finn stopped him.

"This guy may be a crap but... he's the only one who can help us save Roman."

Dean bit his knuckles trying to hold back his anger.

"AJ, you work for Orton, he and the DX murdered Seth's parents to get that formula, and thanks to that Roman is a murderer! Don't pretend to be innocent now, your hands are stained with the blood of the people who raised me and you are the cause of the misfortune of the man I love."

AJ nodded, accepting for the first time his responsibility in all these facts.

"The D-X killed my father too." Dean closed his eyes with anger. "All of you are going to pay dearly for all this, but first I'm going to save Roman."

"I can get him out of that trance, I just need time," AJ gulped and several tears came out of his eyes. "But it's you, Ambrose, who can really save him."

Dean looked at him with the fire of hell in his blue eyes. "But nobody is going to save you, I'm going to kill you myself."

"We must calm down." Finn intervened. "We must expose Orton and the D-X because that will also help clear out Roman's name."

"But it's not going to clear his conscience." Dean said angry still. "I know Roman, I don't know what he's capable of when he remembers he killed all those people and... Elias."

"Were you the one who sent me the evidence, AJ?" Finn scratched his head.

AJ nodded. "You already have some of the material to expose that Roman is not working for Randy. I'm going to wake Roman up when I have the right formula, I just hope that by then everyone knows that Roman was manipulated by Orton."

The scientist gave Finn a new folder and several CDs.

"Where will the next attack be?" Finn asked.

"Randy is obsessed with Seth Rollins, that's why he destroyed the Rollins Industries building, and he wants to use you, Mr. Balor, as bait. Randy thinks Seth is in love with you."

Dean and Finn did not know what happened with the building. They had been locked up all day.

"We must leave now." Dean pursed his lips. "I guess if they have not come for you yet, Randy's next goal is..."

"Seth!" Finn said alarmed.

 **...**

The anger, the pain and the impotence were reflected in Seth's brown eyes, while he saw in his cell phone the implosion of the Rollins Industries building.

"All my parents' hard work, my hard work, everything is in rubble." A tear rolled down his cheek.

Seth started calling all his employees. He gathered them all at the entrance of the mansion.

"Everyone already knows who I am and because of that... my enemies are destroying everything I love. This place is not safe for you, you must leave now." There was pain in his voice. "I am going to send money in compensation to your accounts, I thank you for everything, after all, you are the closest thing I have to a family."

The employees looked at him sadly and said goodbye in an emotional way. They started going out one by one. Seth was hyperventilating. He was going to walk back to the mansion and there he found himself facing Dean and Finn.

"I'm sorry about all this." Dean whispered.

Seth looked at Dean wide eyed, unable to answer. Then he put his eyes on Finn. Seth approached the journalist.

"This place is dangerous and you..." Seth seemed nervous.

"Randy found out about us." Finn whispered.

Dean intervened. "Balor will be a dead man if we leave him alone, and since I'm not an indolent bastard, I'm not going to let them kill the man you love."

Dean walked back to the mansion. Seth and Finn looked at each other face to face.

"I... I don't love you." Seth seemed to be trying to convince himself.

"But I do love you." Finn said sadly and followed Dean.

 **...**

"¿What he does here?" AJ paled.

"Roman has been a success so I decided that I need another one like him." Randy smirked.

Brock Lesnar was standing in the lab. Unlike Roman, he was not bound or beaten.

"I saw Reigns in a video that is circulating on social media, the fucking bastard killed 26 people as if they were toys, I want to be just as powerful." Lesnar was there on his own will.

AJ approached Randy and spoke to him privately. "Does this asshole know that Roman is only a puppet and that he himself will become one?"

Randy smirked. "No. He, just like the rest of the city, thinks that Reigns is in all his mental faculties. They all think Reigns works for me. Now do the damn experiment with him, while I'll send Roman and the D-X to a very important mission."

At that moment all the weight of his mistakes fell on AJ. The scientist felt disgust of himself. But again he had no choice but to obey.

 **...**

Dean, Seth and Finn were in an office inside the mansion.

"From here you can send the information you have collected, send it to all those who can expose it." Dean told Finn.

"The truth is bought by Randy." Seth whispered.

"The truth will spread." Finn turned on a computer. "It will spread among the inhabitants through social networks and comments and in the end that is the only justice we will see."

Dean nodded. "This will have to be."

Dean left the office. This situation was driving him crazy. Seth remained there, the heir gulped and approached Finn.

"You should not have fallen in love with me..." Seth's voice no longer carried that disdainful tone that characterized him. There was even some warmth there.

Finn sighed. "You said it, I like difficult things. Dean is trying to save Roman even with everything against him, your situation is not so fucked up, why don't you let me save you?"

Seth closed his eyes. "What Dean doesn't understand is that we are beyond good and evil. He clung to Roman, trying to find a light at the end of the tunnel and just look how it all ended. None of them saved the other, both doomed the other and Dean is going to lose Roman anyways. The love that he believed would save him, will only cause him pain and misery."

Seth paused. Finn could finally see how Seth's shield cracked, falling into pieces. He wondered if anyone could ever see Seth open this way.

"The same thing will happen to us, Finn. You can't save me, on the contrary I'm going to destroy you."

Finn approached Seth, taking his hands and intertwining their fingers. And for the first time Seth did not reject it.

"Maybe you're right, maybe Roman and I end up just as screwed up because we've fallen in love with the Hounds of Justice but... I can't change what I feel, and the truth is I don't want to."

"Even if in the end the only thing you get is that your head has a price and that I break your heart." Seth sighed looking at Finn in the eyes.

"Both things have already happened and I'm still here." Finn brought their faces closer and both were breathing the same air. "Even if you think no, I know I can save you."

"Nobody can save me." Seth whispered. "And you will suffer a lot when you finally accept it."

They both kissed. In his way Seth was admitting his feelings and for Finn that was enough.

"Anyway, I'm going to try." Finn said watching Seth leave the room.

 **...**

Seth appeared in his Hound of Justice suit but without the mask. He threw a suit for Dean.

"What are we going to do now?" Seth asked.

"We must stop Roman, I will not let him kill more people. Even if I have to hurt him, we must stop him from doing more atrocities." Dean answered.

 _At least until AJ fucker manages to return Roman to himself._

"Roman is a threat, he's not going to hesitate to kill us and I'm not going to take any chances." Seth huffed. "But I will only do such a thing if necessary."

Dean went to put on his suit. When he came back he saw Seth alarmed.

"He is here?"

"No. News just announced that Roman and the D-X are in the Foundation, fortunately there is no one there, because I evacuated all my buildings."

Both went immediately to the Foundation.

 **...**

When they arrived, it was already night. A light rain fell in the city dissipating the dust. The D-X had destroyed the Foundation's building. There were ambulances helping passers-by and injured policemen.

The police served Kane and Orton so they did not really try to do justice. The few honest policemen who tried to do their job had been neutralized by the D-X. Two of them had Roman pointed to each side.

It was then that Seth and Dean saw Roman. He did not seem to be afraid of the cops pointing their guns at him since he was smirking.

"I must admit that I now understand your obsession with Roman." Seth watched the Samoan intensely. "He must be the sexiest villain that ever lived."

Dean squinted his eyes. "Now you have a sense of humor."

"I'm just trying to see the positive side, we're finally going to face an enemy worthy of us, in every way." Seth whispered. "But first we must save those cops."

"We are 2 and he's only 1." Dean grunted. "There's no way he can defeat us, we're going to teach him a lesson."

The cops were going to shoot, however, with superhuman speed, Roman grabbed one of them and kicked the other making him lose his weapon. Roman smashed the policeman's weapon and grabbed him by the neck.

But before Roman could hurt him, Dean kicked the samoan in the ribs causing him to let go of the cop.

"When you wake up from this horrible trance, you're going to thank me for the beating I'm going to give you." Dean told Roman.

The police and the D-X left the place leaving Roman, Dean and Seth alone there.

Seth was standing next to Dean, both were going to face Roman. The Samoan stood up holding his ribs and an infinite anger shone in his eyes.

Seth and Dean threw themselves on Roman, but the mma fighter seemed to be faster than them because he dodged them both and grabbed Seth by the hair, crashing his fist into the face of the handsome heir. Dean approached and Roman threw Seth to him, immediately, Roman gave a flying kick to both sending them to the ground in a puddle of blood.

"I'm supposed to be the flying kicker!" Seth cleaned his blood. "Roman is very big for that."

"Roman is an improved version of us, he is stronger, more agile and faster." Dean said sore.

"But he's not indestructible, he can't be." Seth stood up angrily and went back to Roman.

Roman tried the same kick but this time Dean and Seth grabbed him by both legs and threw him to the ground. Both hounds began to kick their fallen rival, trying not to give him a chance to stand up.

Roman was bleeding while Seth and Dean punished him fiercely. Roman grabbed Dean from one of his legs and slammed him into Seth again. In that short span of time Roman stood up and speared at both of them crashing into the rubble of the foundation building.

There he grabbed Seth by the neck and slammed him into the rubble again and again making him bleed. Seth was screaming in pain. Then he left a beaten Seth on the floor and he went for Dean. The auburn haired man was stunned, Roman was a machine of destruction and at this point he did not know if they could defeat him.

Anyway, Roman punched him and Dean started punching him back. Both were hitting non-stop but Roman crashed his fist in Dean's face and the auburn haired man fell to the floor somewhat dizzy.

Then Roman took an iron rod from the rubble and quickly buried it in Dean's shoulder, with such strenght that it pierced the skin of the younger man.

Dean cried out in pain. Roman smirked and took the iron rod moving it and hurting the wound even more, to then take a huge piece of concrete to smash it into Dean's head. But before that happens, with the little strength that was left, Seth kicked Roman from the back and sent him to the ground, leaving Roman under the concrete.

All three were hurt and bleeding, but Dean had the worst part. He was bleeding a lot and the wound was horrible.

The rain increased its intensity and mixed with their blood.

Seth removed the iron rod from Dean's shoulder. The auburn haired man screamed in pain. Seth lifted him off the ground and started walking with him.

"We must leave before your boyfriend recovers and ends the damn job, we have to make a plan because that's not how we're going to defeat him." Seth said taking Dean.

Roman was hurt and could not stop them either.

 **...**

Arriving in the vicinity of the mansion Seth saw with horror how the firemen had put out a huge fire.

"Orton burned down your house." Dean said horrified.

"Finn!" Seth was desperate.

On the one hand Dean was too hurt to leave him alone. On the other hand Seth had to go for Finn.

"Everything was a trap, Randy took us out of the mansion knowing that we would go for Roman, that's why the D-X never intervened in the fight, they were here." Dean closed his eyes realizing the situation.

"No no no!" Seth screamed in despair.

Seth left Dean leaning against a tree and ran towards the firemen. All of them were grouped watching a video transmission. It was Kane making an announcement.

"We have entered into a new regime, Mr. Randy Orton and the D-X have taken control of the city and both the police and the authorities of this city are backing the new regime." Kane smiled. "Those who reveal themselves will be considered traitors and will be imprisoned, and we are offering a huge reward for information about Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose, both enemies of this regime and anyone who helps them will be punished."

Kane stepped aside and Triple H was carrying a beaten Finn Balor.

"This is the destiny of all those who associate with those that call themselves Hounds of Justice, we are in a new era that will be of prosperity for this city and we hope for your collaboration."The whole city in curfew. Nobody can leave or enter the city."

The transmission finished.

All the firemen looked at Seth. The Captain of the Brigade stood before them all.

"No one here has seen Mr. Rollins, we're not going to be accomplices to this barbarity."

The firemen nodded. One of them gave Seth a huge box.

"There are medical supplies, you are hurt, you are going to need them."

Seth took the box and saw the firemen go away and for the first time Seth lost control and dropped to the ground while crying and screaming in despair.

* * *

 **These are the last episodes. Now everything gets even more complicated. Leave a review with your thoughts.**


	18. 18

**It's been 84 years, but here I am and I assure you all that I will finish this fic, especially because it's just two more chapters and the grand finale. So if you are still reading, pls don't give up on this story. And as always: reviews give me encouragement to keep updating. So, you all already know what to do.**

* * *

"He is very hurt." AJ complained.

"It was two against one but we already solved that, Allen." Randy said annoyed at AJ's complaints. "Besides, now we also have Brock, and if Dean and Seth could not beat Roman, now that he's not alone, they wil never defeat him. And since you love Roman so much, you better try to cure him as quickly as possible."

AJ connected several IV's to Roman while looking at Randy with hatred. "Don't worry, Randall, with these medications, _Roman will be exactly as he was before_."

"AJ, leave the drama, Roman proved to be stronger than his enemies, which is good for you because, if he had been defeated, I would have blown him to pieces. I still can't believe that I have a device that can destroy Roman." Randy noticed AJ glaring at him. "Don't look at me like that, Allen. I hope I'll never have to use the device to destroy any of my super soldiers, as long as they remain obedient puppets, they'll stay alive."

Randy left the lab laughing, feeling full of power over all his enemies. Everyone was under their control. So he went back to the Penthouse he had in the building of his industries.

When AJ was sure that Randy was not around, he sighed nervously and approached Roman.

"I'll fix this my love, or I'll die trying." The scientist kissed the lips of a sleeping Roman.

AJ grabbed his phone and started texting.

 **::::::::**

Seth was awakened by the sun's rays illuminating his face. He had slept a little and felt better.

He was still a millionaire, because he had a lot of money in different banks, but inside Utopia he could not use it. He had to get rid of Randy to get his life back.

His mansion was in ashes and their remains guarded by the D-X surely. The Foundation was just rubble. So now he and Dean were in Roman's apartment. It was the only place that according to the auburn haired man, was safe, since they had nowhere to go.

Dean, due to fatigue and the medication Seth gave him to heal the wound, was fast asleep in Roman's room, while Seth was occupying Elias' room.

Seth checked his cell phone, there were many videos circulating on social networks, all showed the horrible news.

"Brock Lesnar, former MMA champion is the new villain of the city." Seth was in shock.

The video showed Brock destroying everything in his path.

"Randy is going to create an army." Seth ran his hand through his hair in despair. "I mustkill him before this happens."

Seth put on his Hounds of Justice suit he had repaired the night before.

"But we couldn't even defeat Roman, I don't know if we be able to handle two of them." Seth closed his eyes in despair. "Besides, Randy has Finn..."

His phone rang, it was Randy making a video call. Seth took it, and since nothing really mattered to him, it was time to take the bull by the horns.

"What the hell do you want?" He spat with rage.

"Wow, you're very hurt, Roman really made a number with you, but that doesn't matter since you'll come to me on your own anyway."

Randy saw Seth huffing in disbelief.

"I think you should already know the good news, Sethie. I'm the owner of this city, I have another supersoldier and you and Ambrose are not rivals for us."

Randy's face showed the satisfaction of feeling the winner and this made Seth feel sick.

"And you called only to rub that on my face?"

"Of course not, I called because I have something that matters to you." Randy laughed.

Then Brock Lesnar held a very beaten Finn in front of the camera.

"What do you want in exchange for him?" Seth tried not to sound as desperate as he really was.

"I want you. You must come to my headquarters, we will see what I can do with you when you are in my hands."

Seth started to laugh softly. "It's not possible for me to be in your hands. Have you forgotten that I can kill you? It will be like crushing a fly."

Randy smirked. This made Seth very suspicious. Why wasn't Randy scared? He obviously had a plan.

"If you hurt me somehow," Randy said with confidence. "Brock has orders to dismember the stupid journalist."

"It's a silly exchange." Seth squinted his eyes. "To see you dead is perfectly worth the life of a civilian."

"It would be worth it if you didn't love him." Seth could see a flash of jealousy on Randy's eyes. "You're not going to let him die, Seth, and you're certainly not going to let me torture him anymore. If you don't come in two hours, my next call will be to show you the part that Brock will have ripped from Finn's body."

Randy closed the call. Seth took several breaths trying to calm down and decided to make a call.

"Seth, I guess you call to tell me there will be no elections because Randy took over the city." The Miz replied.

"In fact it's just the opposite, now that Randy has exposed himself as the villain he is, I can become the savior of Utopia, and with that you can be the mayor of this damn place with all the support of his citizens. Let's take the place that Randy and Kane have now."

"But... you're at a disadvantage and I don't want to die, in fact I'm not even in the city."

"I know. According to my data, you are about to take a plane to go to Brazil." Seth smirked. "You are going to reconnect your old partnership with Mcintyre. But before doing such a thing you should seriously think about my proposal."

"I have to go back to my old business, I like money." The Miz could not hide his amazement, and perhaps even fear, knowing that Seth had him tracked.

"I still have much more money than Mcintyre. And nobody has said that you can't reconnect your business with the Scotch, in fact I need that you do that. So listen carefully to what you have to do and if everything goes well, you will return very soon as the mayor of Utopia." Seth sentenced. "Unless you really want to go back into the Amazon jungle only to clean up Mcintyre's oil and blood stains. I thought you were more ambitious."

"I listen to your proposal then." The Miz agreed.

 **::::::::**

"It hurts even to breathe." Dean was waking up.

He buried his face in the old mattress, which he shared so often with Roman. Where both confessed their love.

"The last time I was here was when we had that discord, if I had supported you, none of this would be happening, you would not be a villain who killed so many people and your best friend." Dean moved his body heavily. "Your pride and my foolishness have led us to this, but I won't solve anything crying, if we still have an opportunity, I will take it."

Dean was limping, his arm was still far from healing and he could not even take off the bandage. Never in his life did he feel so useless. The wounds on his body would not heal at least in a couple of days. He wandered through the apartment looking for Seth, but found nothing. He went to check his phone that Seth left charging, he had several messages received.

Dean looked at the screen in awe, his hands trembled. He did not have time to think about where his brother could be, let alone think about what he was going to do. He took his clothes and hurried away from the place. Or at least as fast as his severely injured body allowed him.

If someone caught him now, they could easily kill him, but none of that mattered more than the messages he had received.

 **:::::::::::**

"I thought you'd announce yourself at the reception." Randy smirked. "But I like surprises."

"Don't waste my time," Seth said disdainfully as he finished entering the balcony of Randy's penthouse. "Where is Finn?"

Randy walked to his mini-bar and poured himself a glass of whiskey. "You want something to drink. I just want to enjoy your company a little more. "

"You know it would only take me three seconds to kill you?" Seth looked at him disinterested.

"Maybe... maybe not?" Randy smirked evilly.

Seth squinted his eyes in suspicion.

"But let's say you're right, Sethie. You know it would take Brock less than that to kill your beloved Finn? And then he will kill you and as an extra, burst Roman into a thousand pieces. Yes, Roman, that villain that your little brother loves so much. A series of tragedies that can be avoided if you only collaborate a little."

"And once you take me to Finn, I would kill you anyways. So, it can't be that easy don't you think." It was obvious there was a trap here. But Seth had no clue.

"Of course it's not. That's why you're swimming in money, you're very smart." Randy smirked. "I have an ace up my sleeve, one that will leave you surprised, but it's a little secret that I won't share with you... yet. Now let's go to my bed."

"You're so basic that you want me to sleep with you." Seth said indignantly.

Randy just smiled and pointed to the bed. There was a huge wall of mirrors and everything was beautifully decorated. Seth felt disgusted.

Randy turned up the huge screen in front of his bed and there was the image of Finn Balor, very beaten, being held by Brock Lesnar, like he was a piñata.

"Talk to him, honey," Randy indicated. "So you can corroborate that I'm not lying."

"Yeah, and I give you what you want so much and your puppet kills him anyway," Seth said angrily.

"And you kill me in three seconds." Randy replied. "I have zero interest in Balor. You, honey, YOU are the enemy. An enemy that I must get rid of but... it would be a shame to get rid of you without having you in my bed. I give you Balor in exchange while I make myself safe and then, I leave in your hands to escape from here alive, against my super soldiers."

"And if you give me Finn instead, in exchange for me letting you live." Seth said threateningly.

"Try it, but you know, the chain of deaths. I know that you don't really care about Roman and Dean, but Balor... just look at you, you would die if something happens to him. No, you're not going to risk him. If I wasn't sure of that, I would not be here alone with you." Randy was awfully sure of himself.

Seth clenched his fists, he was totally cornered. "Finn..."

Finn looked up a little, it was obvious that it hurt. "Seth?"

Finally the journalist seemed to focus his eyes on the screen and smiled at the sight, although it was only a moment. His gaze fell on Randy who was sitting on the huge bed and Finn closed his eyes in frustration.

"I'm going to get you out of there, okay?" Seth said trying to look blank.

Although he was sure that by now it was useless to continue pretending in front of Finn or Randy.

"No, Seth, please kill him, you can do it. My life is a price that I am willing to pay in exchange for getting rid of that bastard." Finn pleaded.

Seth could not take it anymore. His face finally showed the desperation he felt and he didn't even care that Randy or Finn noticed.

"Finn, I hope you can forgive me and understand that... this is my fault. I could always have killed him but, I didn't care I was not a hero, so I never did the right thing even if I could. Never I... I didn't feel anything and I didn't care about anyone... so, I let Randy accumulate this power... But now I'm going to fix this... I love you, Finn. Please forgive me."

"Enough of love confessions." Randy turned the screen off.

"I'm going to kill you slowly and painfully. I'm going to bathe in your blood, I'll destroy your empire, your companies, your employees, I'll destroy even your shadow. And if you don't do your part of the deal, I'll tear you limb from limb." Several tears escaped Seth's eyes.

"But nothing is going to take away my mark on your body and the dirt you're going to feel. Anyway, I win because I'll hurt you. Just look at you, you're crying like a child and now you're powerless." Randy approached Seth and closing the gap, kissed him.

Seth let himself being kissed, totally disgusted. Randy finallt let him go

"Nothing will remove the dirt from your body. You will dream of me taking your body the rest of your days. You will never be the same and I will enjoy it very much." Randy kissed him again.

 **:::::::::**

"You delayed too much!" AJ said indignantly.

He was in an alley several blocks away from Randy's building.

"Yesterday I was almost dead, you asshole." Dean complained. "I can barely walk."

"Randy is busy now and will be for a while longer and his new puppet is also busy. This is the right moment, we will enter through a secret entrance."

AJ took Dean to the lab where Roman was on a stretcher. There was a lot of blood on the sheets.

"What did you do to him?" Dean was limping towards Roman.

"I have freed him, at least physically. But his mind... his spirit..." AJ's lips trembled as he spoke these words. "He trusts you and you must convince him that even if he sees himself as a threat, he really is not, and he can still redeem himself or at least try, by ending up with his nemesis again, with Lesnar."

Dean stroked Roman's face delicately, with his healthy hand. Despite the horrible battle they had, Dean could not feel more than concern, love and a bit of guilt. He was also scared.

"He has already defeated Lesnar. Besides, if you released him, he could team up with Seth and me, three against one would be..."

"That, if he wants to make a team. If he wants to fight even. We don't know how he's going to react, besides..." AJ said doubtfully. "It's not that easy. Roman was the successful experiment in the midst of many failures. But he is not the best version of the serum."

Dean opened his eyes in despair. "What are you talking about? You're crazy! Roman... he almost killed us, of course he's better than..."

"I'm not the only scientist working here, Dean... and I've spent a lot of my time looking to reverse the brainwashing. Besides, I noticed Randy don't trust me anymore. So several of other scientist working for him, had improved the formula used in Roman and by far. Seth and you, well, you are the result of a formula of almost 20 years old. Roman here is an improvement of that same formula... but Lesnar... he is the serum perfected to 100%."

Dean was breathing hard. "Even so, we are three..."

"Really Ambrose?" AJ huffed. "You are not able to walk, you will not be useful. And Seth is unpredictable, and I am sure that he will not be mentally well... And Roman... well, when he wakes up I don't know what will happen to him."

"What do you mean Seth is not going to be mentally well?" Dean asked horrified, walking back to AJ.

AJ closed his eyes. God, Randy's plan was disgusting and obviously Dean knew nothing about this. But before AJ can explain the atrocity that Randy planned to do with Seth, Roman began to move. Dean and AJ tensed immediately. It was the moment of the truth.

Roman sat on the stretcher, holding his forehead as if it hurt. Surely that was the way it was. Dean and AJ looked at him wide eyed. They did not know what to expect, they did not know what could happen. Roman seemed to want to focus his eyes. They were minutes of tension that seemed like hours. Until finally Roman opened his eyes and his eyes focused on his hands.

He looked around a bit more and saw AJ and Dean standing in front of him.

* * *

 **I need to warn you that Dean and Seth are going to have a very bad time next episode. But there is always a light at the end of the tunnel, right? there is?**

 **The next one will be the penultimate episode. Thank you for your patience to those who have been reading this.**


End file.
